Kagome No Kitsune
by DreamVixen
Summary: COMPLETE! X-over! Kagome and Souta gets abducted by kitsunes while their god mother is visiting and it has nothing to do with the jewel. What is Kagome? What fate is in store for her? And Why the hell did the spirit detectives get dragged into this?
1. Gramma Genkai

DreamVixen- Hey! It's nice to see someone who actually might be interested in my story!  
  
InuYasha- That's just because they don't know how much you suck at writing  
  
DV- WHAT WAS THAT?!?! HOW DARE YOU!!!!! *DV really pissed off*  
  
Kagome- You better apologize, InuYasha  
  
IY- Feh! I'm not going to apologize to this wench! *sees DV typing furiously* what the hell are you doing?  
  
*sugar-high Shippo appears out of nowhere and IY finds himself chained to a bolted chair with titanium bonds*  
  
IY- WHAT THE HELL?!?!  
  
Shippo- hahaha, Wheeee! *starts drawing on Inu's face with super incredible highly permanent markers  
  
IY- Damn it!!!!!  
  
Kagome- since DreamVixen's the authoress, she has complete control  
  
Sango- You really should have apologized, InuYasha  
  
DV- WAHAHAHAHAHA!!! BEHOLD MY AUTHORESS POWER!!! I YIELD TO NO ONE!!! NOT EVEN THE GIANT PINK HAMSTER OVERLORD!!!  
  
Sango and Kagome- *Sweat drop*  
  
DV- Any who, on with the story! Oh, and for future reference, I don't own InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho, despite my attempts to get a hold of Kurama ^-^; But I do own all my OCs. Got that? They're MIIIIIIIIIINNNNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
\\.........\\ Youko\Kurama talk -.........- beast talk *.........* telepathy '.........' thoughts  
  
***************************** Gramma Genkai*****************************  
  
I sighed as Kaede's village came into view. The little kitsune sleeping in the basket of my bike curled into a little ball, his thumb in his mouth. Normally, the sight of my adopted son in such an adorable pose would melt my heart, but right now my mind was preoccupied with something else. Namely, the arrogant hanyou leading our group back to this village.  
  
"Come on InuYasha, we've found three more shards. Everyone needs a break, just let me go home!" Dog-boy couldn't argue with that. Shippo wasn't the only tired one. Sango, Miroku, Kirara and myself were all exhausted.  
  
"No way! We still got a lot of shards to find." It was starting to get serious. I might have to bargain with him, which wouldn't be pleasant on my part.  
  
"InuYasha, I need to go back home for two weeks."  
  
"No you don't. Damn it wench, we still need to find the shards of the jewel YOU broke before Naraku gets them." Okay, time to bargain.  
  
"Look, summer vacation's just started. Let me go home for two week, and I'll spend the next two months here." Everyone looked slightly taken aback by my offer. After all, I'd never stayed two entire months before. I was hoping InuYasha would settle for that, but I had an extra proposition that I knew he'd go for in a heartbeat, just in case.  
  
"Yeah, right." He snorted. Time to bring in the secret weapon.  
  
"InuYasha," I said calmly, knowing hell would break loose after I added this to my bargaining, "Agree to this, and I won't use the prayer beads for the entire two months," InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks, Sango stumbled and stared at me as if I'd just grown an extra head and Miroku had such a stunned expression on his face, it made me wish I'd thought to bring my camera this visit.  
  
"Say what?!?!" InuYasha bellowed, startling Shippo out of his nap. I sighed  
  
"Let me go home for two weeks, and I'll stay here for two months without using the s-word the whole time." Shippo, who had been rubbing sleep out of his eyes, was suddenly wide-awake when he heard what I said.  
  
"H-huh?" he stammered, "You're going away for two weeks? That's not fair! Who will keep that jerk," he motioned to InuYasha as he said this, making the dog hanyou growl in warning, "from picking on me while your gone?" I sighed. I really should've seen this problem would come up.  
  
"In that case, you can come with me, Shippo," I said reasonably. InuYasha's ears perked. I could almost hear him thinking. After all, there were defiantly no down sides for HIM. Sango, on the other hand, sent me a look that said, 'what-do-you-think-you're-doing-I'm-not-spending-two-weeks- with-just-a-pervert-an-arrogant-hanyou-and-a-fire-cat-for-company!' It was almost interesting how scary she managed to make that look. "Sango and Kirara can come too, it they want," Sango's look was immediately replaced with a sweet smile.  
  
"How thoughtful, Kagome, We'd love to go." Oooo-kaaay. And she said my mood swings were scary?  
  
"Fine, you can go. But I'll hold you to your word, wench" I beamed at InuYasha and ignored the name he had called me. I'd deal with that, and everything else he'd undoubtedly do, two weeks and two months from now.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked, scratching the fire cat in her arms behind the ear.  
  
"Hm?" I said distracted. Could all of us be able to go through the well at once? Maybe if I held Shippo and Sango held Kirara, and the two of us jumped at the exact same time...We'd each need a jewel shard, of coarse...  
  
"Why did you want to go back to your time bad enough to make that agreement with InuYasha? Not that it's any of my business or anything..."  
  
"It's okay, Sango. My godmother is coming for a visit and I just didn't want to be dragged away by InuYasha. I don't get to see her very often so I want to visit with her as long as I can. Plus, she's bringing her student and some friends of his and I've been really curious about him."  
  
"Student?" I grinned Sango was gonna love this.  
  
"That's right. Gramma Genkai is trained in several marshal arts styles and fighting with spirit energy. She's the one who taught me when I left for three months and came back with all those awesome tricks, remember?"  
  
"How could I forget? When InuYasha started on you for being away so long, you half killed him with that light trick!" I laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I did didn't I? You know, Sango, I would've been away for months longer if it hadn't been for you teaching me all you did." Sango blushed.  
  
"You give me too much credit. You weren't that hard to teach." I snorted at that, remembering my first, clumsy attempts at defending myself. Now, though, Sango and I were well-matched sparring partners, which Sango claimed was very lucky for her, considering how much she worried about her skills withering for lack of practice.  
  
"Anyway, when I told Gramma Genkai about you, she seemed really interested in meeting you." Sango's eyes lit up.  
  
"Really? Do you think she could teach me anything? I'd love to know one of those spirit attacks you do!" I laughed again.  
  
"Relax, Sango, she probably won't mind teaching you a few tricks." I grinned at the glow on my best friend's face.  
  
We got through the well, put a spell on it in case there were any accidents with my god-mother's student or his friends, introduced Sango, Shippo and Kirara to my family, put a spell on Shippo so he looked human and Kirara so she looked like a cat, changed Shippo into some of Souta's clothes, made the two of them great friends, changed Sango's clothes and headed to the mall to get more clothes for the both of us in the span of half and hour. Can you say 'busy'?  
  
Sango and I were in the food court right now. We had been to every store in the mall, had seven bags each and couldn't remember any time either of us had more fun.  
  
"Thanks for everything, Kagome," Sango said, digging through one of her bags.  
  
"No problem. You should come to my time more often. The mall's never been this interesting before." Sango gave me an incredulous look. She obviously couldn't see how a place covered in clothes, food, jewelry and other fun goodies could ever get boring.  
  
"Excuse me, ladies, could you give us some help?" I turned, startled, to see a GORGEOUS guy and older man.  
  
The guy was about my age, maybe a little older, and had black hair and eyes such a dark blue, I wondered if they were black. He wore a blue hoodie with a black shirt visible under that and baggy black jeans. A silver hoop hung from his ear. Idly, I wondered how come he wasn't hot in the middle of summer with a hoodie on. (AN: HAH! You all thought it was Kurama, didn't you?! WRONG! Well, not it'll later! Nyah!)  
  
The guy behind him was older, in his late thirties, I think. He, too, had black hair, though he wore it longer than his younger companion. His eyes were the same shade of violet as Miroku's or InuYasha's (On his human nights, anyway) and he wore a black t-shirt and black slacks.  
  
"Sure," I said after I realized he had asked me a question, "umm, how do you need help?" I saw the kid smirk slightly as he studied Sango and me. Apparently, he liked what he saw.  
  
"We need directions to the nearest high schools. Know were we can get them?"  
  
"I can give you the address to my school. They should be able to help you find the other schools your looking for."  
  
"Could you? That'd be a great help!"  
  
"No problem," I said, writing the school's name and address on the back of a napkin. When I gave it to the kid, he looked slightly startled for a second, but it was replaced with a flirtatious smile so quickly, I figured I'd imagined it.  
  
"So you go to the same school as my cousin, hmm? What's you name?"  
  
"Um, Kagome. And that's Sango," I said, uncertainly. Was it just me, or was there some thing weird about these guys. After I told them my name they stiffened slightly, and this time I KNEW I wasn't imagining things.  
  
"Are you?" the younger one said studying me carefully. Then he smiled again. "Well, my brother and I should be going," he motioned to the guy behind him who had become a lot more interested in our conversation after he heard my name. "I suppose we'll be seeing you around, Miss Kagome and Miss Sango," and with a flourished bow, he and his companion left.  
  
"Was he...strange, or is it just me?" I would've answered, had it not been for a strange feeling I suddenly got.  
  
It felt like I had suddenly been stripped of...everything. Like I was bare, and everyone was watching me. I absolutely hated it. Then, just as quickly as it came, it was gone. I stood up, knocking my chair back as I did. Sango looked at me, startled.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Let's go home." I said, sharply. I had to get out of there. NOW. Confused, Sango nodded and we gathered our things. Once home, we changed into our night clothes and fell asleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Outside in the God Tree, two shadows watched the girls closely.  
  
*It's her, all right * a strong, masculine voice said.  
  
*Yeah. She's grown!* said another, obviously younger, voice. The first speaker chuckled.  
  
*That's usually what happens in ten years.*  
  
*You know what I mean. Where is her brother?*  
  
*We'll find out, soon enough*  
  
*Her mother will be upset*  
  
*Queen Yame gave up her rights to the children when she left. She stole them from the king, not to mention the rest of our people. That is why we must observe them and, eventually, return them to their proper place beside their father. If Queen Yame objects or tries to ward us off, we are to destroy her*  
  
*Why can't we just wait until the princess is alone and present ourselves. She was, after all, old enough when she left to still remember everything*  
  
*Her mother erased her memories. She knows nothing about the kingdom waiting anxiously for her return.*  
  
*... I see...*  
  
*Is something the matter?*  
  
*No. Nothing at all*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
DV- So? Love it? Hate it? Think Inu was right and I should slink off of fanfiction.net with a paper bag over my head and disappear from the eyes of humanity forever? Lemme Know!!!  
  
Kagome- What she's trying to say is, please review. DreamVixen will be very grateful if you do  
  
Yusuke- HEY! When do we show up?  
  
Kuwabara- Yeah, this stuff is boring *DV gives the baka an evil eye that send him cowering under the couch.*  
  
DV- I'm getting everything set up now. Don't worry, the story'll pick up later.  
  
Sango- Hey, you never did tell us the pairings  
  
DV- Didn't I? *everyone glares suspiciously*  
  
DV-Well, you'll just have to wait and find out like everyone else. Till then, R&R 


	2. The YuYu Gang Appears

Thanks to my reviewers!  
  
Dragon_game  
  
Star's dream  
  
Jez  
  
Hinoki (Your review made me crack up!)  
  
Moon-Universe-Goddess (Well, I won't say anything specific, so not to ruin the suspence, but I will say you won't be disapointed!)  
  
Anonomus (and yes I do know who you are. WHO'RE YOU CALLING A WHORE, YOU SLUT!!!!!!!! Luv ya bunches! BTW, you spelt anonymous wrong.) ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
DV- Welcome back! Sorry it took me so long to get back on. Finals... Grrrr. Moving on, I must not be as bad as Inu said my reviews were nothing but the positive!  
  
Kagome- Speaking of which, what happened to him? Shippo is fast asleep on the couch, but I can't find InuYasha  
  
DV- Oops. Guess I sort of forgot all about him *looks at chair IY had been chained to find it empty. * Hey, where'd he...  
  
IY- HAH!!! GOTCHA!!! *DV turns to see InuYasha with the keyboard*  
  
DV- AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Runs for life with vengeance-mad Inu on her heels*  
  
Kagome- Well, we've got to go stop InuYasha from killing the authoress  
  
Botan- Till then, remember DreamVixen owns nothing but the shirt on her back (and her original characters) and enjoy this chapter!  
  
\\.........\\ Youko\Kurama talk -.........- beast talk *.........* telepathy '.........' thoughts  
  
************************* The YuYu Gang Appears**************************  
  
"Remind me again why we have to be here at SIX IN THE MORNING ON A SATURDAY?" Yusuke said, scowling at the steps in front of him.  
  
"Because, Dimwit, I need to discuss something with a friend of mine and leaving you alone at my house is just asking for trouble," the old lady beside him said before starting up the steps.  
  
"Come on, Yusuke," Kieko said as she started to follow, "Standing around griping won't do you any good," with that, she, too went up the steps, with Botan and Yukina close behind.  
  
"It makes me feel better," grumbled the still tired Spirit Detective. I chuckled to myself. This boy had been brought back to life, survived against some of the most dangerous demons in this day and age and he complained about waking up early on a weekend? How did he become our leader again?  
  
"Wait for me, Yukina!" Kuwabara said, bounding up the steps after the koorime. I cast Hiei and amused glance, and he pointedly ignored me.  
  
"Well, might as well get this over with." Yusuke sighed.  
  
\\Must all your friends be this optimistic?\\ Yusuke wasn't the only one complaining.  
  
\\Since when were you a ray of sunshine?\\ Shuuichi snapped back.  
  
\\Since it meant getting a closer look at the final resting place of the Shikon no Tama.\\ Youko answered. I sighed. Youko was very interested in the powerful and mysterious artifact. He knew only bits and pieces of the legend, which was dying by the time he became a thief. All he knew was that the jewel had been protected by a miko and had the ability to enhance spirit energy by hundred folds, and grant a person's wish. Everything else had been lost in time.  
  
\\But we'll find out more, now\\ Youko promised.  
  
\\What makes you so sure these humans know any more about it than you did?\\  
  
\\They're the shrine guardians. The Miko must have left some kind of indication as to what happened to the jewel after she died\\  
  
\\She was the jewel's protector. She wouldn't have dared leave something to indicate the jewel's location in case a demon like you found it.\\  
  
*As fun as standing around talking to yourself must be,* Hiei butted into our conversation, *I want to leave the second I can, so hurry up, kitsune* I sighed and started up the steps after Yusuke and the fire- demon.  
  
"Now, remember," Genkai was saying urgently, "Yume and Mayonaka know about the Makai and demons and such, but Yume's children, Souta and Kagome, don't, so anyone who does of says anything that makes either one suspicious will answer to me, got it?"  
  
"Yes, Genkai-sama"  
  
"Got it!"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Hn."  
  
\\Those names sound familiar,\\ Youko said sharply  
  
\\Perhaps Genkai has mentioned them before?\\ I suggested  
  
\\No. I heard them a long time ago, I just can't remember where\\ with that, Youko became lost in his thoughts, trying to bring up the source of the name.  
  
When we got to the top of the steps, there was nothing unordinary I could see. The main shrine was the largest building, where it seemed the family lived, a storage house wasn't too far from the shrine an old, worn down shed-like building. Other than the large tree that was flowing with spirit energy, it seemed like a pretty average shrine. Well-kept, but not impressive. Genkai lead us to the front door, which she opened without knocking. She must be very good friend with these people...The rest of us followed after a slight hesitation.  
  
"Genkai!" I stared at the woman who greeted the old psychic in such a calm, cheerful manner, "I wasn't expecting you until later. Oh, dear the girls are still asleep, and the house is a mess!" I glanced around after she said this. It was true, the house looked lived in, but I wouldn't call it messy. A little red-haired boy in pajamas stared at us with open curiosity.  
  
"It looks fine, Yume," Genkai said as she smiled at the woman. Youko was working double time to remember where he'd heard this woman's name, "Who's this?"  
  
"Oh, that's Shippo. He's a friend of Kagome and Souta. He and another one of Kagome's friends, Sango, will be staying here the next two weeks, too,"  
  
"Nice to meet you, Miss'" he said shyly to Genkai who smiled and nodded back.  
  
"Where's Souta?"  
  
"Well, like I said, the girls are still asleep, and when I realized you were coming early, Souta volunteered to wake Kagome up."  
  
"And you let him?"  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Yume, for a mother, you know absolutely nothing about children," Yume looked like she was going to ask what Genkai had meant by that when a loud 'Splash' was heard from somewhere upstairs immediately followed by a louder scream.  
  
"Rise and shine, sis!" I distantly heard a little boy say.  
  
"AAAARRRRRGGGGG!!!! SOUTA YOU LITTLE- OOOHHH, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-" then, after what sounded like a herd of elephants coming down the stairs, a young boy shot past us saying,  
  
"ByemomI'llseeyoulater!"  
  
"That's what I meant," Genkai said in amusement as Yusuke and Kuwabara leaned against the wall to keep from falling over from laughter. Boton, Keiko and Yukina were giggling loudly and even Hiei smirked.  
  
Of coarse, everyone's attention was diverted when a stunning girl in soaked pajamas came down the stairs. Even Youko decided the importance of her mother's name could wait as he admired her long, shapely legs.  
  
"WERE IS HE?!?" I have to admit, the boy was brave. This girl looked ready for blood.  
  
"Calm down, Kagome we have company. And he's already taken off." The girl, Kagome, stared at us, finally noticing we were there. Her face went scarlet. Just then, another girl came down stairs. She, too, was pretty, yet not quite as good looking as Kagome. When she saw her unfortunate friend's situation, she winced and sighed.  
  
"Come on, Kagome, let's get you cleaned up. Then you can give your brother whatever horrible death you want." The two girls left for the upstairs. Yume sadly shook her head.  
  
"I'm very sorry you had to meet my children like that." She said to us, "Normally they don't act like that...well, Kagome acts like that when she gets upset, but Souta's never pulled such a stupid stunt before. I can't imagine where he got that idea..." I'm probably the only one who noticed the little boy Shippo suddenly working very hard to keep the attention off of himself. "Anyways, you four boys- oh, dear! We haven't been properly introduced-"  
  
"That dimwit right there is my student, Yusuke Urameshi. That girl next to him is Keiko Yukimara, his girlfriend, and the blue haired girl in the kimono behind her is Yukina, the one who's staying at my temple. The rest are Yusuke's friends, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and Botan. This is Yume Higurashi, a friend of mine. The little boy who just fled for his life was her son, Souta and the homicidal teen girl you just saw is his older sister, Kagome. If you see any senile old men running around, he would be Mayonaka Higurashi,"  
  
"Hah! Shows how much you know," we turned to see an old man with some sort of strange hat on his head. "You, Genkai, are the only senile one around here,"  
  
"Strange, considering I still have the energy to train students a quarter of my age, yet you can't even keep up with Kagome's fat old cat!"  
  
"I CAN SO KEEP UP WITH BUYO! WHAT'S MORE I CAN KEEP UP WITH HIM AFTER SHOWING YOU JUST HOW MUCH MORE ENERGY I HAVE THAN YOU!" Which lead to both elderly humans to pursue their challenge outside. Ms Higurashi sighed.  
  
"You'll have to get used to that, I'm afraid. Father and Genkai used to fight on the same team. He even competed along side her in the Dark Tournament. Yet they're both are very... competitive. Especially with one another." This prompted a grin from Yusuke.  
  
"I've got to see this!" he exclaimed, rushing out the exit his teacher had just taken, closely followed by a chuckling Kuwabara, all earlier complaints apparently forgotten.  
  
"Anyways, you boys put your things in Souta's room and the girls will put theirs in Kagome's. Shippo, will you show them were to go?"  
  
"Yes, Ms Higurashi," the little boy said politely as he got off the couch. I shook my head as my companions and I followed him. Even if I didn't find out anything about the Shikon no Tama, this place seemed interesting enough to make up for it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Your Majesty!" The tall, handsome kitsune glared at the female servant who dared to interrupt his work.  
  
"Yes?" he said, shifting through some papers.  
  
"The prince and princess have been found!" the kitsune froze then jumped to his feet.  
  
"Were are they? Is their treacherous mother still with them?"  
  
"They're living at a shrine in the Ningenkai with Mayonaka and yes. She has disguised them all as humans and erased the princess' memories."  
  
"Bring them back here, IMMEDIATELY. I don't care how it's done, just get them here NOW!"  
  
"...Yes, Sir!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
DreamVixen- *panting*  
  
InuYasha-@_@  
  
Kagome- Wow. I still can't believe you knocked him out with that crowbar  
  
DV- DAMN STRAIGHT I DID!!!!!!!!!! AND I'D DO IT AGAIN, TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !  
  
Yusuke- Uumm... 0_o;  
  
Keiko- Right, keeping THAT in mind...Oh! And don't forget to review!  
  
Kagome- See ya next chapter! 


	3. Sango and Hiei Clash

Yusuke- *grinning* A crowbar...  
  
InuYasha- it was around a corner. I couldn't see  
  
Kuwabara- Maybe, but you're a hanyou, and you got whomped by a girl  
  
Hiei- Who happens to be the most pathetic being in her gym class.  
  
DreamVixen- HEY!  
  
Hiei- can you deny it?  
  
DV- *Sulks*  
  
Hiei- I thought not  
  
DV- DO I NEED TO GIVE YOU THE 'KEYBOARD TREATMENT'?!?!  
  
Hiei- *sweat drops*  
  
DV- I thought not.  
  
Sango- Anyway, here's chapter 3  
  
DV- And I still own nothing  
  
\\...\\ Youko\Kurama talk -...- beast talk *...* telepathy '...' thoughts  
  
***************************Sango and Hiei Clash ***************************  
  
"Stupidrottenlittlebratofa-!"  
  
"Kagome, quit ranting and put something on," I said to the raging miko. Remind me to stay on her good side before she has breakfast. Kagome sighed and started to undress. As she was going through her things, I started to pick through my new clothes, wondering about the group I had seen downstairs.  
  
To an average human, they looked pretty normal. Thank God I'm not average. Though being different didn't explain why six humans, a fire apparition and an ice apparition traveled together. It was a pretty strange group. Not as strange, of coarse, as our own little group of shard hunters, I thought smirking slightly. Oh, yes. They were odd, but they couldn't compete a hanyou, an orphan kitsune, a demon slayer, a fire-cat and a miko from five hundred years into the future.  
  
I grinned and selected a combination of clothing Kagome had shown me yesterday while we were trying things on. A black shirt with short sleeves, with a strange sort of over shirt called a 'denim vest' and a pair of those strange blue pants Kagome said was jeans. I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail and looked at my reflection. Not bad, I thought, I could grow to like the style in this time period.  
  
I turned to look at Kagome, who had put on a pair of jeans and a red top that was too short and had strings that went over the shoulders and crossed in the back. It was terribly indecent, but had an incredible effect. Kagome, obviously satisfied with her look, turned and stared in surprise when she saw me.  
  
"Wow, Sango, you caught on to the fashion in my time fast!" I smiled, pleased at the compliment. Kirara mewed in agreement.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome. But what the hell is that shirt you're wearing?"  
  
"This?" Kagome said plucking at the red material, "It's called a half top. You'll be seeing a lot like this so get used to them." I was going to ask her another question when a timid knock interrupted us.  
  
"Don't worry," Kagome called to the door, "It's safe now! You can come in." and in came the two human girls and the ice apparition.  
  
"You mother said we were to be staying here," the brown haired one said with a shy uncertainty.  
  
"Yep! And it's okay, the only person I want to hurt right now is Souta and I try not to take my anger at someone out on another person." I snorted, earning a glare from Kagome. "As you've probably already heard by now, I'm Kagome and the evil girl in the corner over there is Sango,"  
  
"Who're you calling evil? You're the one who half killed some poor stranger for making a comment about you school uniform!" granted, that had been in the past and the guy was a demon who's remark was seriously too embarrassing to be considered a mere 'comment.'  
  
"Oh? And what about that friend you knocked out after they had helped you?" I glared at her. Ooooh, she really WAS evil. Bringing up Miroku while knowing I couldn't say any thing in my defense...DAMN IT, HE GROPED ME AFTER HE 'HELPED.'  
  
"Uum, right...I'm Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend. And these are Botan and Yukina."  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Nice to meet you," I smiled. all these girls seemed really great. These next two weeks were gonna be fun.  
  
"So, do you girls want to go somewhere?" Kagome asked flopping into her bed. We'd just finished setting up fold up beds for the new girls, much like the one I had slept on last night.  
  
"Where?" Botan asked as she but her bag under the bed she had claimed.  
  
"Dunno. Pick a place."  
  
"the pool?" Botan said hopefully.  
  
"The museum?" Keiko asked at the same time.  
  
"The mall?" another instant suggestion, this one from me.  
  
"The park?" came Yukina's timid voice as she petted Kirara. All of us stared at each other for a second. Then everyone just burst out laughing.  
  
"Well, this is interesting," Botan said through her giggles, "Were will we go if we can't agree on a place?"  
  
"Why don't we just go to them all?" Kagome said, reasonably. We stopped for a second in wonder. Then Keiko grinned.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
I tapped my foot impatiently on the hard, gray ground. Kagome was explaining our list of places to visit to her mother, who had wanted to know why she needed the car keys (Note to self: when I get Kagome alone, ask her what the Hell car keys are,) and Keiko, Botan and Yukina were telling the boys the same thing so they wouldn't worry. While I was waiting, I noticed the little fire apparition was sitting in the God's Tree. What is it with youkai and sulking in trees? I would LOVE to know what makes it so interesting.  
  
"Ningen." I jumped slightly as he spoke to me, "What can you tell me about the Shikon?" after I had realized what he'd said, I started to get mad. Well, it wasn't really what he said, more the way he said it.  
  
"And why should I tell you anything?!" I demanded. The demon's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Don't test my patience," he growled.  
  
"Don't wear mine!" I snapped back. Next thing I knew, I was against the wall with a hand clutching my throat. Damn, he was fast.  
  
"Bitch,"  
  
"Bastard,"  
  
"Whore,"  
  
"Baka,"  
  
"Weakling,"  
  
"Pompous ass,"  
  
"Filthy human,"  
  
"Arrogant youkai," his eyes widened, and then narrowed as his grip on my throat tightened.  
  
"How did you know I'm a youkai?" he said softly, almost conversationally. I blinked at him. Oh, yea. No demons in Kagome's time. Hehe... Forgot.  
  
"And why should I tell you?" I snapped, glaring at him. He glared back, inching closer to my face.  
  
"Watch your tongue, or I might remove it." I laughed. Oooh, I'd LOVE to see him try...  
  
"HIEI!" I heard Botan yell as she, the rest of the girls, the red head boy, and Keiko's black haired boyfriend, Yusuke, came running over.  
  
"Let her go, Hiei," Red said, calmly. Hiei ignored him, not taking his eyes off me.  
  
"Answer my question!" he snapped.  
  
"And why the hell should I?" I snapped back. There was no way in hell I was gonna lose a battle of wills to an arrogant asshole of a youkai like him. Then Kagome walked out the door. She took one look at me, then the fire apparition, then the group trying to separate us.  
  
"What'd you say this time, Sango?" She asked dully. WHAAAAAT!!!!!!!!  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" I screamed at my so-called friend. After all, he's the one who started this. If this guy had just minded his own business...  
  
"Not gonna say, hm. Oh, well," with that she turned to Hiei, "would you mind letting my friend go? We need to get going if we wanna make it to the pool before it becomes too crowded." Hiei just gave her a reproachful look. Kagome studied us thoughtfully, "You know, you two are in a very awkward position right now," I blinded. So we were.  
  
Hiei had me against a wall and was mere inches from my face. As soon as this fact was fully realized, the fire apparition and I jumped away, putting about eight feet between us and glaring at each other. Yusuke cracked up, Keiko and Yukina were both fighting smiles and losing, Botan was submerged in a fit of giggles and Red had a sudden cough attack. I tore my glare away from Hiei to place it on Kagome, who wasn't phased in the least.  
  
"If you weren't my best friend and the closest thing I've ever had to a little sister, you'd be dead right now." She actually beamed at me. How the hell does that girl stay so cheerful?!  
  
"Nice to know you think of me like that, Sango." Then, while I considered killing her despite those facts, she turned and started toward her car. "Come on, girls, we'd better get going." So instead of murdering her, I followed, turning my homicidal thoughts to a certain fire youkai. This was far from over...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*You heard the king's orders. We have to get them back to him*  
  
*I know. But what about the spirit detective and his friends? *  
  
*They're not threat. Two shadow kitsunes could easily dispose of a group of weaker demons and humans. *  
  
*Perhaps, but one is a silver kitsune. He will not fall easily*  
  
*We'll worry about that if and when the time comes to stop him. I'm going to go after the prince now. Get the princess*  
  
*Yes,* he didn't watch the kitsune disappear, intently watching the girl behind the wheel of the car. *Kagome...*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
InuYasha- what the hell is going on with those freaky note things at the end of each chapter?  
  
DV- you'll see later. Tell you the truth, a lot of people probably already guessed.  
  
Yusuke- Who cares about those. I wanna know who's with who  
  
Hiei- I'd better not be involved in any pairings  
  
DV- of coarse you are!  
  
Sango- Well, I feel sorry for that girl *Hiei glares at her and she glares back. No one notices DV's smirk*  
  
DV- cute... I'm defiantly going places with those two...  
  
Kagome- What was that?  
  
DV- Who, me? Uumm, nothing! Nope nothing at all. Hehe *sweat drop* anyways, stay tuned and please review! 


	4. Getting Suspicious

InuYasha- DAMN IT!!! I CAN'T GET THIS SHIT OFF MY FACE!!!  
  
DV- I should hope not. Those are super incredible highly permanent markers, and they cost a fortune  
  
Kagome- I thought you didn't have any money?  
  
DV- I don't. Any cash I get goes towards anime, manga, and art supplies.  
  
InuYasha- STOP TALKING ABOUT YOU MONEY PROBLEMS AND GET THIS STUFF OFF ME!!! *Inu gives her a glare, which probably would have been scary if not for the smiling green kitty on his forehead*  
  
DV- Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Sango- well, lets get on with the story  
  
InuYasha-WITH THIS GODDAMN INK ALL OVER ME?!?!  
  
Keiko- and DreamVixen still doesn't own InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho *DV's laugher becomes passionate sobs*  
  
\\...\\ Youko\Kurama talk -...- beast talk *...* telepathy '...' thoughts  
  
**************************** Getting Suspicious****************************  
  
I watched as the girls left, keeping my Jagan on the annoying, loud mouth ningen. I wanted to see if her thoughts would turn to the things I'd been questioning her about, but so far all she had were thoughts of murder. I smirked. Just let her try any one of those tricks, then well see what happens to her.  
  
"What question were you talking about, Hiei?" the kitsune asked, watching me intently. So, he caught that, did he?  
  
\\Yes, a ningen that loud can't know anything of interest,\\  
  
"I asked her how she knew I was a youkai," I answered. That stopped the ningens laugher.  
  
\\...Never mind\\  
  
"WHAT?!" Yusuke shouted getting to his feet.  
  
"Keep you're voice down, Yusuke. Or we'll attract attention," Kurama said calmly. The spirit detective ignored him.  
  
"What do you mean 'how did she know you were a youkai?' She couldn't have known you were a youkai unless she knew youkai exist. She doesn't know that!" the ningen paused for a second, then added, uncertainly, "Does she?"  
  
\\he's a genius, isn't he?\\  
  
I watched the car speed off through narrowed eyes. She knew. I knew that much. I just needed to find out how she knew. With that, I sped off after the car that held the mysterious girl.  
  
I growled when the girls finally left the building they had gone into to change into their swimwear. The growl was cut short when I saw the object of my annoyance.  
  
The ningen girl was wearing a two-piece bathing suit. It consisted of a black tie on top with red strings and shorts (AN: I know that's not something Sango would usually wear, but bear with me folks). Who knew she had such a great figure? When I realized where my treacherous thoughts (And even more treacherous eyes) were, I gave my head a quick jerk.  
  
The girls separated, the rei guide, the spirit detective's girlfriend and my sister went into the pool, the psychic's god daughter and the annoying ningen stayed by the poolside in white lawn chairs. I grinned, an idea coming to mind as I saw the ningen lay on her stomach.  
  
*How does a weak ningen like you know of youkai?* I hissed into her mind. I smirked, pleased when she suddenly stiffened. I could sense the fear suddenly rolling off her. I frowned when it quickly turned to anger.  
  
*I'm stronger than I look, fire apparition* she snapped at me, *don't forget that next time you challenge me.*  
  
*Is that a threat you can ensure, ningen?* I glared at her, hoping she could feel my gaze on her back.  
  
*Yes*  
  
*Prove it* I hissed back.  
  
*When and where, youkai*  
  
*You know, as fascinating as this conversation is,* a new voice intruded, startling me and making the ningen girl visibly jump, *I'm afraid fighting is out of the question. You both visitors to my home, and we have enough to deal with as is without having to pay hospital bills because to two insisted and killing each other over a few choice words.* the girl and I stared at Genkai's god daughter for a full minuet before we regained the ability to 'speak.' The ningen girl got to her first.  
  
*YOU'VE BEEN LISTENING THIS WHOLE TIME?!?!*  
  
*Well, duh. You two think too loud* That's not something every human says.  
  
*We'll be sure to keep it down next time.* the ningen said sarcastically.  
  
*Could you?* I heard amusement in the girl's voice. Now I was starting to get angry.  
  
*How the hell can you communicate telepathically?! Your godmother said you knew nothing about demons or the Makai!*  
  
*What's the Makai?* I glared.  
  
*Don't play innocent with me, ningen. I want to know the truth now*  
  
*I'm not. What's the Makai?* I stared at the strange girl who was now watching my exact location curiously. Never mind the fact that I was hiding my spirit energy.  
  
*You honestly don't know, do you?* now the girl looked slightly annoyed.  
  
*Well, no. Should I? What is it?*  
  
*Ask you godmother* with that, I rushed back to the shrine. How could a human girl join a mental conversation, what's more after unintentionally hearing the start of it? How could they not only know of the existence of youkai, but also have the ability to tell youkai apart by sight, when they know nothing about the Makai? The more I knew about these two girls, the more they made me wonder. I had to get information out of those girls. But how?  
  
When I got back to the shrine, I found a welcoming committee there to greet me.  
  
"Yo, Hiei, where the hell where you?! You've been gone for nearly an hour!!!"  
  
"Watching those girls. There's something different about them."  
  
\\Great. Now how about something we don't already know\\  
  
"How do you mean?" the kitsune asked calmly.  
  
"That girl who knew I was a youkai also knew I was a fire apparition." I said, dully, "And she can communicate telepathically." The others looked startled.  
  
"Okay, so she's defiantly not normal," the spirit detective said thoughtfully.  
  
"Perhaps," the kitsune calmly interjected, "You said 'they' weren't normal. I presume you mean that Genkai's god daughter has done something to make suspicion land on her as well."  
  
"Only accidentally over hear a mental conversation, then join it and pinpoint my location when my spirit energy was hidden." The group stared at me. Even Youko seemed taken aback by my response.  
  
"How the hell can you 'accidentally over hear a mental conversation!'" the spirit detective exclaimed.  
  
\\Yeah, I've never heard of anything that allows you to do that...\\  
  
"Apparently, we were thinking too loud," I growled, remembering her puzzling response to my question. "Also, she knows of the existence of demons, only not the Makai."  
  
"WHAT?!? HOW THE HELL IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!?!"  
  
"How's what possible?" I turned to see the old ningen standing there, a puzzled look on his face. My three companions fell silent, by I didn't care. I needed to know these things now.  
  
"We want to know how it's possible for your god daughter to be able to interrupt a mental conversation, know the location of a youkai hiding it's energy, and know youkai exist without knowing where it is they do exist." I stated simply. The baka gave me a look of horror, the spirit detective groaned and the kitsune watched the old man carefully. The old man, on the other hand, looked bemused.  
  
"Can hear other people's telepathy, huh? Didn't know she could do that." I growled impatiently. Why the hell did ningens have to be so damn difficult to work with? He shook his head, "To answer your first two questions, she's a miko." The kitsune stiffened at this, and his youkai counterpart let out a string of fascinating curses. The old man saw his human side's sudden shock and started to laugh, "Don't worry, she only purifies her enemies. Your last question, however, is hers to answer. I don't suppose Genkai told you any of her story... my guess is Kagome didn't tell her anything so she wouldn't have cause to worry. Dratted girl! Her heart is gonna get her killed one of these days..." with that, the old man left, muttering under his breath.  
  
"Oookay," the spirit detective said, watching the old man leave, "Erm, insanity isn't a side effect of all this demon stuff, is it?"  
  
"What do you care, Urameshi. You're already insane!" this probably would have lead to a fight between the two ningens, if I hadn't had the presence of mind to question the kitsune.  
  
"What the hell is a miko?" I demanded. The red head sighed.  
  
"A human female, with the ability to purify."  
  
"Purify?"  
  
"She can heal, or harm, those around her with a magical essence more powerful than spirit energy." Now the kisune looked thoughtful, "Strange, though. I thought the bloodline had been wiped out before the barriers had been risen."  
  
"Back up. More powerful than spirit energy?! You mean this girl has more power than me?"  
  
\\He might actually be starting to wise up\\  
  
"It depends on her power as a miko. I believe a miko with the semi- normal amount of power should be able to overpower you easily. However, If this girl can really do as Hiei says, than that means she's probably more powerful than that."  
  
"THEN WHY THE HELL DOESN'T KOENMA SEND HER TO FIGHT YOUKAI?!?!"  
  
"Fool," I sneered, "he probably doesn't know this girl exists." Then we heard the screeching of tires and around the corner barreled the miko's car. It did some strange sort of spin thing and stopped on the street in front of us. Out of the drivers side door jumped the rei guide. The annoying ningen girl can out the passenger side and Yukina and the spirit detectives girlfriend clamored out the back. However, I didn't see...  
  
"KAGOME!" the ningen girl shouted, "She's been kidnapped by demons!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Kitsune growled towards the portrait in his private quarters. It showed a beautiful vixen with a small child in her arms and a young pup at her side. The vixen's eyes shone with kindness and slight pain, the baby's with curiosity and the young girl's with mischief. Painted only a week before they had vanished without a trace, this was the last remaining picture of what used to be his family. The others had been destroyed after it was made clear that the Queen's flight was intentional.  
  
"You have been winning for this long, Yume," he said softly, "but now I've found them again. You will not keep what is mine by right away from me."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
DreamVixen- I'll tell you what, if you're good for 3 more chapters, I'll take Shippo's drawings off  
  
Kurama- I thought it was super incredible highly permanent marker?  
  
DV-You doubt my authoress abilities?  
  
Kurama- not at all  
  
DV-Well, that's good *sees all of YuYu and Inu gang come in* Err... What's up?  
  
Yusuke-We want to know the pairings  
  
Kagome-NOW  
  
DV- I told you. I CAN'T tell you  
  
Hiei-Well, for your best interest, you better find a way  
  
DV- Oh? And what can you guys do to me?  
  
Sango-This. *DV suddenly attacked by everyone but Inu and Kurama*  
  
DV-AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! *runs for life yet again*  
  
Yusuke- GET HER!  
  
InuYasha- this is gonna be interesting  
  
Kurama- Indeed. And while we're awaiting the outcome of this, please remember to review 


	5. Kidnapped

Thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
FallenFaith05  
  
Star's dream  
  
ptbear ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Sango-Where is she? Did you find her yet?  
  
Yusuke-No  
  
Keiko-She's got to be around here somewhere. *Opens closet to be pelted with various odd magical objects* AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome-You okay?  
  
Keiko-@_@  
  
Kurama- Hey, DreamVixen left a note. *Everyone rushes to read note. *  
  
Note- Hey Guys! Still can't find me? Well that's no surprise, considering that I AM IN COMPLETE AND UTTER CONTROL!!!! WAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
*Group sweat drop*  
  
any who, if you guys can find me before this chappie's done, next chapter I'll tell everyone the pairings. Good luck, though. Don't forget, thanks to the power of the Internet I'm a shadow kitsune hiding in a mansion. Oh! And I'm still watching you, InuYasha, so don't try anything funny or you'll have to go the rest of the fic with Mr. Kitty on your forehead!  
  
*Whole group besides InuYasha laughing and grinning. Inu's letting out a string of curses unfit for public ears. Where did he learn such language? *  
  
Readers, remember I own only my own characters! Also, I want to apologize for any troubles with Sango and Hiei Clash. My Damn computer refuses to obey it's mistress. DIE, COMPUTER, DIIIIIEEE!!!!!!!!!!! *reader sweat drop*  
  
And one more thing. I've invited a few more 'friends' over. Hope you guys don't mind. ^------^  
  
Kagome-*looks at note worriedly* 'friends?'  
  
Yusuke- Chill out. What's the worst she can do? *In walk Sessomaru, Miroku and Kikyou *cough-bitch-cough*  
  
Group- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
\...\ Youko\Kurama talk -...- beast talk *...* telepathy '...' thoughts  
  
******************************* Kidnapped *******************************  
  
I stared in shock as the youkai disappeared. WHAT THE HECK DID HE MEAN 'ASK MY GODMOTHER?!' Sango looked out towards his disappearing back distastefully.  
  
"Creep," she muttered.  
  
"It is hard to believe their related," Sango looked at me in confusion.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Hiei and Yukina, of coarse." She stared at me for a second then shouted,  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Voice," I reminded her as several tanners turned to stare.  
  
"Impossible. He's a fire apparition and she's ice. How can they be related?"  
  
"He's half fire, half ice. Couldn't you tell?"  
  
"Nope. Wow. What about the rest of them?"  
  
"Yusuke and Kuwabara are both humans with A LOT of sprit energy, Botan's a living spirit. You know, like that creepy little guy we met that only I could see?" Sango nodded, and I winced at the memory. Bastard spied on us in the hot springs. "the red head, Kurama, has me stumped. It feels like he's human, but it also feels like he's a kitsune."  
  
"Hanyou?"  
  
"No. It feels more like two separate souls, merged into one body," I stared at the pool as I gave Sango time to process what I said. What was he?  
  
"Sounds like you're giving this a lot of thought," Sango said slyly. I blushed. Truth was, I had been, but not for the reasons Sango was hinting at! Not entirely, anyways.  
  
"I find it very interesting. That's all. I've never seen anything like it before."  
  
"Of coarse, Kagome,"  
  
"Shut up,"  
  
"So Keiko's the only normal one?"  
  
"Only to the untrained eye," Sango glared at me in annoyance.  
  
"In case you forgot, my eye HAS been trained and she appears normal to me. Out with it." I grinned. Now I could get her back for those comments about Kurama.  
  
"She's a miko."  
  
............  
  
"WHAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Voice."  
  
"She's a- but how- why's a-"  
  
"She hasn't been trained at all," I admitted to my flabbergasted friend, "And her powers haven't even awakened yet, but she's most definitely a miko. Pretty powerful, too."  
  
"So she probably doesn't even know she's a miko."  
  
"Nope,"  
  
"Are you going to tell her?"  
  
"Why? Her powers won't be of any use until they awaken, and she probably won't believe me anyway," plus, I didn't want to be responsible for someone having to go through the same things I did. Sango seemed to accept my excuse and leaned back into her chair, watching our new friends swim.  
  
"Well, of all the places!" startled I looked up to see the odd guy we met in the mall yesterday, grinning down at me. Standing next to him was...  
  
"HOJO!" I gasped, sitting strait up. Oh, MAN.  
  
"It's nice to see you are well, Higurashi."  
  
"So, you know my cousin, do you?" the guy said, grinning.  
  
"Uh, yeah," I said. He's just this guy who goes to school with me that bores me out of my mind and can't get it through his thick skull that I am not interested in him!!!!!! "I know him,"  
  
"Well, in that case, perhaps we should hang out together, at least for the rest of the day" the whole day... with Hojo. NOT. GONNA. HAPPEN!!!  
  
"Sorry, I'm here with some girlfriends and we were just gonna spend the day together." I motioned to the girls in the pool as I said this. As luck would have it, Botan turned and saw us talking at that exact moment. She looked at the boys, then at Sango, and me and gave a very cat-like grin. Oooh...if she even suggested we were flirting...  
  
"Well, we should probably get going, if we want to get to the mall." I said quickly, jumping up and calling to the girls.  
  
"Soooo..." Botan started when we were in the locker rooms, "who were those cute boys you two were talking to.  
  
"They weren't that cute," Sango argued, "And Kagome was doing all the talking."  
  
"Some friend you are," I muttered. "They were no one,"  
  
"They had to be someone." Keiko said smirking.  
  
"One was just a guy from school and the other was his cousin, who we met in the mall the other day."  
  
"'Guy from school.'" Botan said, her grin widening. I threw a towel at her.  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter," the girls laughed and we headed out the door-  
  
-straight into a drawn katana. We stopped short and stared at the sword. Oh, shoot.  
  
(AN- maybe I should just end it here... *readers attack her, murder on their minds.* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!! THEN THE STORY WON'T HAVE AN END!!!!! *Readers pause for a second to consider this, then continue attack.* ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!!!!!!! I'LL KEEP GOING!!!!!!!)  
  
"Now then," the demon holding the sword said conversationally, "Just come with us, and we won't hurt you friends." I stared at him. He was a handsome youkai. As a matter of fact, if you took away his tail, ears, made his eyes dark blue instead of black and gave him normal human clothes, he'd look just like...  
  
"You're Hojo's cousin!!!!" he smirked  
  
"Brother, actually. Sorry to hear that you can't even remember that, princess," then his face got serious again. "Now what's it gonna be?" PRINCESS?!?! WHAT THE HELL WAS HE TALKING ABOUT?!?!  
  
Sango obviously didn't want to wait and find out. She lunged at the guy, knocking the katana out of his hand and tackling him to the ground. I quickly tore the Shikon shards on my neck off and threw them in my purse. At least they might be safer there than in the open. The kitsune looked startled by Sango's attack at first, but quickly knocked her aside, picked up his blade again and held it against Sango's throat. He laughed. I dropped my purse and started towards him, mentally going throught the miko spells I could use in this situation.  
  
"So the little ningen from the past wants a fight, does she?" he said coyly. I froze, as did Sango. "Didn't know I knew?" he turned to smirk at me, still keeping the blade on Sango. "Now, it's you choice, my dear. Let your friends die, or come with us?" I gave a quick glance to Sango, who was staring at something behind me. I turned to see Yukina, Botan and Keiko being held by other black haired kitsunes.  
  
"I'll go," I said softly, "Just don't hurt them, you creep!" For a split second, I thought I saw pain in his eyes. But it was quickly replaced with the trademark demon smirk.  
  
"Predictable as always, I see." I barely had the time to think 'huh?' when my world was suddenly plunged into darkness.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The large kitsune caught the limp girl before she hit the ground.  
  
*Ganko, let's go. Hojo is with the prince, waiting for us.*  
  
*Yes, Brother. Just give me time to finish something here.* Reikoku nodded, and left to join their youngest brother. Ganko turned to the ningen whose neck he held.  
  
"If you truly care about your friend," he said, loud enough for all of them to hear, "You won't attempt to follow us. This is for her own good, and the good of her brother." He paused for a moment, then added, "tell Yume and Mayonaka not to even try to show their faces at the castle. We have a special spell set up just for the two of them, and it won't be pleasant on their part. And Even if they do by some kind of miracle avoid the spells, my brothers, General Reikoku and Little Hojo, not to mention myself, will be waiting for them. Tell 'em it's from Ganko," With that, the kitsune let the girl's neck go and stepped back, sheathing his katana. The girl lunged for him, but he disappeared without a trace. The girls sat in silence for a moment, before Botan walked over to Kagome's fallen purse, opened it up and took out her car keys.  
  
"Care for a road trip?" she said softly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
InuYasha- Find her? *leaps out of way of Sessomaru's attack*  
  
Sessomaru- hand over the Tetsuaiga or die, half-breed  
  
Keiko-Nope  
  
Miroku-*to Keiko* Will you bear my child. *Hentai Houshi meets Yusuke's fist*  
  
Botan-She's GOT to be around here somewhere.  
  
Yusuke-WELL WERE THE HELL IS THE BITCH?!?!  
  
Shippo- *points to Kikyou* (grrr... shouldn't even capitalize her name.)  
  
Kagome-*smirking* Not that bitch  
  
Kikyou-*Glares at everyone*  
  
Hiei-*to Kurama* where is she?  
  
Kurama- how should I know?  
  
Hiei- you're a kitsune. So's she. Were would you hide.  
  
Kurama-If I were her, I'd make a secret passage hidden somewhere so strange, no one would look.  
  
Kagome- what are the odds of that? *Kuwabara comes running in*  
  
Kuwabara- Oh, man, guys, your not gonna believe what I found!  
  
Yusuke- What?  
  
Kuwabara- A hidden passage in the upstairs bathroom behind the toilet!  
  
Everyone- 0.o; *run to bathroom to see baka was right.*  
  
Kagome- So, who's going in? *everyone points to one another* oh, brother *goes down passage in disgust. Sounds of a scuffle are heard. Five minuets later, Kagome comes back dragging sulking DreamVixen.*  
  
DV- no fair!  
  
Hiei-Niether's life  
  
Botan- well, come back next chapter for the pairings.  
  
Kagome- and don't forget to review. 


	6. Perverts and Friends From the Past

A sincere thanks to all my reviewers:  
  
Star's Dream (Glad you liked my hiding place! ^-^ I was on a serious sugar- high when I wrote last chapter. As for Genkai's reaction to all this, She's not really important to the plot, other than the fact that she's Kagome and Souta's god mother and Yusuke's teacher. Still, I'll try to get that in the best I can.)  
  
Candycane (If you wanna kill me, you're gonna hafta get in line. *Motions towards door where about seventy or eighty people are waiting with various dangerous looking weapons.*)  
  
Lalu (Thanks!)  
  
Mooneyoukai (Hehe...the Hojo thing wasn't planned. It just popped in my head while I was writing! Glad you liked it, though,)  
  
And as a side note, my friend Duo's Hanyou and I started a new fic together! It's an anime crossover called Sugar-high Slam Fest. It's a little odd, but if you like that kinda stuff, check it out! ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
DreamVixen-*Still sulking* Hmph  
  
Yusuke- Come on  
  
DV-*scowls*  
  
Kagome- You promised.  
  
DV- Oh, fine! The pairings are Kur\Kag San\Hiei Yus\Kei Kuw\Yuk Inu\Bot Mir\OC Sess\OC  
  
Everyone- 0_o;;;  
  
Hiei- I'M WITH THAT BITCH?!?!?!  
  
Sango-I'M WITH THAT BASTARD?!?!?!  
  
Both- WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?! YOU HEARD ME!!!!!!*glare at each other.*  
  
Yusuke- this is gonna be good  
  
Kagome- my money's on Sango  
  
DV- *sighs* well, here's my sixth chapter. Now I've gotta stop the characters from killing each other.  
  
WHY THE HELL MUST YOU CONTINUOUSLY REMIND ME OF WHAT I DO NOT OWN?!?! DAMN YOU AMERICAN JUDICIAL SYSTEM!!!!!! Oh, well. At least I've got my own characters and guess what? THERE'S MORE COMING SOON!! YIPPPPPPPPEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
\\...\\ Youko\Kurama talk -...- beast talk *...* telepathy '...' thoughts  
  
**********************Perverts and Friends from the Past**********************  
  
"What do you mean she's been kidnapped by demons?!" Yusuke demanded sharply. Tears streaked down Keiko's face, Botan was as white as snow, Sango looked ready to kill the first thing that moved and Yukina looked shaken. (though that could've been because of Botan's driving.)  
  
"A bunch of demons came out of nowhere and took Kagome." Keiko said tearfully.  
  
"She's a miko." Hiei said sharply, "She should have been able to sense them,"  
  
"These were SHADOW KITSUNES, baka." Sango snapped at him, "No one, not even a miko, could have sensed them." I flinched. That was true. Shadow kitsunes were a powerful race. They prided themselves on being completely undetectable.  
  
"Why would these shadow guys be after your friend?" Kuwabara said, lost. Sango glared at him.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," She said sarcastically, "It COULD have something to do with the fact that she the only trained miko now a days, protector of the Shikon no Tama And the fourth and final incarnation of the first miko!!!" I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is she?" the girl seemed to just realize what she had said and started to curse up a storm.  
  
"Sango? Is that you? What happened?" Shippo came running down the steps, closely followed by Yume, Genkai and Mayonaka, all looked at the human with concern. Sango sighed.  
  
"Kagome's been taken by youkai." The little boy looked alarmed.  
  
"What! What kind of youkai? Were they after the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
"Shadow kitsunes, and I'm guessing they were." Yume's hands flew to her mouth, tears in her eyes. Mayonaka froze where he stood and Genkai stiffened.  
  
"Their names." Yume said carefully, "Did you get any of their names." Sango blinked at her.  
  
"Yes." She growled, her anger growing, "Ganko, and Reikoku. There was another one, too. Kagome said she went to school with him." Mayonaka looked startled.  
  
"Went to school with him? SURELY you don't mean Hojo!" Yume looked alarmed now.  
  
"You mean- all this time-"  
  
"Why does it matter" I asked curiously. I really couldn't see why the two of them would have such a strong reaction to demons names. Yume looked at me sadly.  
  
"Because it means they were after my daughter, not the jewel she protects." The Mayonaka's eyes widened.  
  
"SOUTA! They'll be after him, too!" he started up the steps.  
  
"its no use," Sango called after him, "They already have him. They took him before the got Kagome." The old man stopped, "What's going on? Why do they want Kagome and Souta?" silence greeted the girl's question.  
  
"You need to get InuYasha," Yume said softly. I blinked. InuYasha? Dog Demon?  
  
\\I've heard that name somewhere before.\\ Youko said thoughtfully.  
  
"We can't. The jewels gone." Sango said dully "They took it when they kidnapped Kagome,"  
  
"Besides, there's a miko spell on the well," Shippo added, sadly.  
  
"What's this Jewel thing you keep mentioning?!" Yusuke demanded.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama is a powerful magical object, able to increase a youkai's strength by hundred folds." I explained to my human companions, "It's also able to grant wishes." Everyone stared at me.  
  
"HUNDRED FOLDS?!?!" Kuwabara said, going white.  
  
"That's basically all the youkai who know of the jewel take the time to find out," Sango said bitterly, "But yeah, the jewel can do that,"  
  
"And now these creeps have both the jewel and Kagome!"  
  
"Are you sure that Kagome had the jewel when they took her?" Yume persisted, "What did she do before that?"  
  
"Nothing," Keiko said wiping tears off her face, "Sango tackled one of them and got pushed against the wall she dropped her purse, then they snuck up behind us and-"  
  
"She dropped her purse?" Yume interjected. Botan's eyes widened, and she started to search through the purse she had been clutching since she got out of the car. With a triumphant cry, she dropped the purse and held up a shattered pink jewel.  
  
\\so, that's the legendary jewel.\\  
  
"Why is it broken?" Kuwabara asked. Any one who could have given him an answer ignored him.  
  
"Having the jewel is useless," Shippo pointed out "So long as we don't have a miko to take Kagome's spell off."  
  
"We do," Okay, that caught even me off guard. Everyone stared at Sango who was lost in thought. "It wasn't a very complicated spell, all it should take is a touch to remove..."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Yusuke interrupted. "What the Hell do you mean 'we do?'" Sango winced.  
  
"Kagome told me right before she was kidnapped,"  
  
"She never told us!" Yume said in surprise.  
  
"She just met the other miko today," I didn't like the direction this conversation was heading.  
  
\\You don't think...\\  
  
"So, who is she?" I asked, I just had to settle my suspicions. Sango blinked at me, then pointed right at Keiko.  
  
\\"WWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!"\\ Everyone but Sango yelled.  
  
"Her powers haven't been released yet, but she's most definitely a miko."  
  
"That's impossible!" Keiko gasped, "I-I couldn't be," She turned to the rest of the group, "could I?"  
  
"All you need to do to find out is touch Shippo or Kirara." Sango said, suddenly the only calm one. What did she mean by that?! Shippo looked at Sango worriedly. "It's okay, Shippo," the little boy sighed and walked over to Keiko. The girl stared at him for a second before putting a finger on his forehead.  
  
When she did, Shippo was shrouded in a bright, pink light. When the light disappeared, Shippo was about ten inches tall with a bushy tail and pointed ears. We stared.  
  
\\A red kitsune\\ Youko said. I could sense he was surprised. \\but he's young. His clothes are outdated, too. By about five hundred years.\\ the startled Keiko took at step back.  
  
"You're a miko, all right," the little kitsune said nodding. A loud 'mew' from a little white kitten coming down the steps followed his words.  
  
"Is she a youkai, too," Keiko said, timidly as she carefully reached for the kitten. The action answered that question before Sango could. The little kitten was engulfed in the same light Shippo had been and, when it was gone, Kirara was a little three-tailed fire neko.  
  
"Okay, this day's just gone from mildly weird to down right insane." Yusuke said. Personally, I agreed with him.  
  
"You need to remove Kagome's spell on the well," Yume said pleadingly, "We need to get InuYasha to help find my children."  
  
I sighed and shifted uncomfortably. It had been fifteen minuets since Sango had disappeared down the well. Shippo had explained everything to us about the well being a time portal and jewel broken and such. He had even told us about Kagome adopting him as her own pup after his parents died.  
  
\\It's hard to find a human with enough kindness to adopt a youkai pup. We have to do everything in our power to get her back.\\  
  
\\And the fact that she's pretty with a son that would worship you if he knew who you were has nothing to do with it,\\  
  
\\Don't make me seem like the guilty one here! You're attracted to her, too.\\  
  
\\I'm not scheming of ways to get into her bed.\\  
  
\\That's because you're weak.\\  
  
"She's taking too long," Hiei snapped. I suspected he had been listening in on us and it bothered him for some reason. Normally, arguments between me and Youko amuse the fire demon to no end, but he seemed fairly upset right now.  
  
"She has to get to the village and find InuYasha and Miroku." Shippo said knowledgably. "It's five minuets there, and InuYasha might not even be in the village. Plus, even if he is, it'll take a few minuets to explain things, and then about a minuet to wake Miroku up, so they should be here soon.  
  
"Why would this Miroku guy be asleep right now?"  
  
"Oh, he wouldn't be asleep," Shippo assured everyone, "Just unconscious,"  
  
"...What?" Just then, a light shone at the bottom of the well and out jumped a dog hanyou in fire-rat fur. Keiko jumped slightly when she saw him. The hanyou glared at everyone. The girls stared at his ears in amazement.  
  
"Don't you dare kill anyone, InuYasha!" Sango's voice came from the bottom of the well.  
  
"Feh! I do whatever the Hell I want!" the Hanyou yelled back, causing the girls to stiffen in alarm. But he simply sat down and continued to glare, particularly at Hiei and myself. Out of the well climbed Sango, in demon slayer armor, and a monk with a large knot on his head. As soon as the monk caught sight of Botan, he rushed over and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Now, what's a beautiful lady such as yourself doing dirtying your hands in dangerous affairs such as these. Surely there is a handsome gentleman waiting to protect you?" He said with a charming smile. He did not see Sango taking the largest boomerang I've ever seen off her back.  
  
"Well, actually... erm, no," Said a flabbergasted Botan. Then her eyes trailed to the strange glove over his right hand, wrapped up by a strand of prayer beads. He noticed her looking at it and sighed sadly, bringing the hand forward for her to see.  
  
"A family curse, I'm afraid. He said sadly, "And unless I can kill the demon who put the curse on my family, I will be sucked into the endless vortex this cloth covers, like my father before me was." Botan gasped.  
  
"How awful!"  
  
"It is." The monk said as Sango took careful aim. InuYasha, Kirara and Shippo were shaking their heads in disgust, "and on the chance that I fail to kill the evil youkai, I need an heir to take care of him for me. Perhaps you could be of some assistance in that?" Botan blinked.  
  
"What?" Botan asked in bewilderment. Sango's muscles went taunt.  
  
"Will you bear my child?" the monk asked innocently.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!" Sango screamed as she let the large weapon crash down on the Monk's head. Afterwards, she turned to Botan.  
  
"Sorry about him. He does that." She said conversationally. Botan when crimson as Yusuke and Kuwabara cracked up.  
  
\\Amateur\\ Youko scoffed.  
  
\\I'm sure you would have handled it much better\\ I assured him sarcastically.  
  
\\I could certainly do better than you're doing.\\ I felt my eyebrow twitch and saw the amused look Hiei gave me. Now he thought all this funny! \\Perhaps he simply missed the Tajiya?\\ Hiei sent us several telepathic flashes, each showing a creative death. The message was received, but ignored. \\She certainly seems to be a soft spot for him.\\  
  
"Damn it pervert! We're here to get Kagome out of whatever mess she's landed in now, not so you can try those lame stories in a new time!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"She's at the castle in Shadow Kitsune territory, in the Makai," I turned to see Yume standing at the door. "you have to get her out of there as soon as possible," She turned to Botan, "You're going to have to make a portal to the Makai."  
  
"But I can't do that without permission from Koenma!" Botan exclaimed, both bewildered and apologetic.  
  
"You can. Makai laws states that any force necessary should be used to bring back any creature under high protection of the royal house should the need arise. I will explain things to the prince." Botan's face paled.  
  
"Y-yes of coarse." She stammered.  
  
"Yukina and Keiko will stay here." Yume said, inclining her head and motioning for the girls to follow. When they left, Botan went nuts.  
  
"Oh, dear! A high protected- and I let her be taken right in front of me! I KNEW her name sounded familiar! Ooohh why didn't I follow my gut feeling and check in on it..."  
  
"Quit talking to yourself and make the portal already!" Yusuke snapped at her. Botan glared at him, then sighed and did as he suggested. We stepped through the portal into a part of the Makai none of the others had seen before. Wildlife grew everywhere, birds of every size and color sang in the trees and soared in the sky. Small animals and demons darted through the forest around them.  
  
"It's beautiful," Shippo whispered in awe.  
  
"Feh! Whatever." Shippo glared at the arrogant hanyou. Sango, however, seemed to be in agreement with InuYasha.  
  
"We're here to get Kagome back, not admire the scenery." She said as she put her weapon back on her back and started into the forest.  
  
"I wouldn't," I said earnestly. She gave me a quizzical look.  
  
"And why the hell not?!" she demanded. Picking up a nearby twig, I threw it at the path inches in front of her. Before it even hit the ground, it burst into a bright violet flame, the disintegrated into nothingness. The demon slayer stared.  
  
"Shadow kitsunes are very protective of their territories. There are spells like that one all over these grounds. The closer you get to the castle, the more painful the spells become." Loud gulping greeted my words. Even the hanyou's face seemed whiter.  
  
"All in favor of Kurama leading?" Yusuke said weakly. The vote was instant. I sighed as I started in a safe and promising direction.  
  
Half an hour later, we were at the base of a large castle. Hiei quickly disposed of the guards and we went inside only to be greeted by a powerful shadow kitsune, sitting on top of a pillar. He ignored all of us except Sango, whom he was giving an angry glare.  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to come here, ningen?" He said smoothly. Sango growled at him.  
  
"Where are Kagome and Souta?!" She demanded, "I know you know where they are, Ganko." He chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry, their safe. As a matter of fact their better than they've been in the last ten years." He said cheerfully, InuYasha's ears perked.  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that?" the inu-hanyou demanded. Ganko's grin widened.  
  
"You have to beat me and my brothers to find out." With that, he jumped from the pillar, pulling out his blade in mid-jump. Two other kitsune appeared out of nowhere, loyal to the true shadow kitsune style.  
  
\\I've heard of these three. They're some of the most talented kitsune fighters alive. Not that they'd be any match for me, of coarse\\ Youko assured me quickly. \\Of coarse\\ I said, resisting the urge to roll my eyes at the arrogant youkai.  
  
"Bring it on," InuYasha scoffed drawing an enormous sword. What was with all these oversized weapons?! "I can take you weaklings on blinded!" the Kitsune smirked.  
  
"Willing to prove it?" and, before anything else could be said, it became pitch black to human eyes. The youkai members of our group could still barely see, as no doubt could Shippo and InuYasha, but Sango, Miroku, Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabara wouldn't be able to see a thing. Being spiritually aware would help any of them, either, considering shadow kitsunes were stealth masters. The hanyou caught onto this problem quickly.  
  
"You guys go ahead and look for Kagome!" he shouted to the blind group.  
  
"How?" The demon slayer demanded, "I can't see the nose at the end of my face, forget about navigating my way through a dark castle without attracting attention!" Shippo. I realized. He would be of little use in battle, and being full youkai he could see alright. I was about to call out to the young kitsune, when he was suddenly hit by a spell.  
  
"Oops. Clumsy me." Ganko said smirking, "that spell will keep him out cold for hours!" I sighed. Now it was down to me, Hiei and InuYasha. Hiei would leave a fight to help a girl that wasn't Yukina if his life depended on it, and I doubted InuYasha was very good at stealth. Which only left one choice.  
  
"I'll take these five and go find Kagome." I called out, "Can you two handle these guys without me."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Feh!" Why had I even bothered asking?  
  
I quickly lead the others down the stairs where I caught the slight smell of Kagome's rose-and-dew scent. Only it seemed... different somehow. I couldn't put my finger on it but her scent had defiantly changed since this morning.  
  
\\stronger?\\  
  
\\it's more than that. I just can't tell what it is.\\ I saw the door to the room that held Kagome just ahead.  
  
"We're here." I said to the rest of the group. I opened the door and shopped short at what I saw. Those behind me, presuming I'd gone inside the room, crashed right into me.  
  
"Damn it, Kurama!" Yusuke shouted "You were supposed to make sure we DIDN'T crash into stuff!" I ignored him, still staring at the girl in the room. She groaned.  
  
"Don't yell so loud, I've got a killer headache," she moaned, standing up. Just then the darkness spell lifted and all anyone could do was stare.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Removing the spell was successful on the prince?" the kitsune asked with an anxious edge in his voice.  
"YES, My brother," the female kitsune next to him said, her voice reflecting amusement and annoyance, "Don't worry. She was my friend, too. I'll make sure Kagome lives. Her brother grinned. Just then, another kitsune walked in.  
"Ganko. We have intruders. You, I and Hojo are to take care of them." Ganko nodded and left with his brother, sparing his twin one last glance. She sighed and preformed the quick spell over the sleeping form. That done, she left, closing the door behind her and saying softly,  
"Get well soon, my friend."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
DV-if you don't like the pairings, then you shouldn't have asked  
  
Sango-please?  
  
DV-NO  
  
Sango- oh, come on, it's not like he doesn't deserve it  
  
DV-Sango, for the last time, I'M NOT GOING TO CHANGE THE PAIRINGS SO YOU'RE ALONE AND HIEI'S WITH KIKYOU!!!!  
  
Sango- Why not?  
  
DV- because, I don't care what Hiei's said or done to you, that's just cruel.  
  
Sango- *Grumbles*  
  
DV- Besides, no one else has any problems with their pairings. *motions towards room, Inu and Botan are snuggling on the couch, Yusuke and Keiko are fast asleep in the armchair, Kuwabara and Yukina are going through the things that fell out of the closet together and Kurama and Kagome 'excused themselves' from the room half an hour ago. Miroku is watching door, eagerly awaiting his girl's arrival and Sessomaru is sitting at the table reading an old magazine, not caring what the hell is going on.*  
  
Sango- Well, they don't have that Bastard  
  
Hiei- Whatever, Bitch  
  
DV- *sighs* I'm getting a migraine. Please review. 


	7. Kagome's Blood

Thanks to my Reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sake-is-Yummy (Here's my update!)  
  
star's dreams (As usual ^-^ Glad you like the pairings!)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Kagome- Has anyone seen DreamVixen?  
  
InuYasha- Nope  
  
Yusuke- Why do you ask?  
  
Kagome- Shippo was playing with a strange hat that fell out of her closet and suddenly turned into a stuffed toy.  
  
Botan- KAWAII!!! ^-^  
  
InuYasha- Well, she better show up soon. She's supposed to take this ink off at the end of this chapter.  
  
Kuwabara- Aww, man! That kitty's really good. *Inu knocks him out*  
  
Kagome-INUYASHA!  
  
InuYasha- What, Bitch?!  
  
Kagome- SIT!!!! *Inu meets his old friend dirt*  
  
InuYasha-@_@  
  
Keiko- We're gonna try to find DreamVixen.  
  
Sango- Enjoy this next chapter in my point of view *does victory dance*  
  
Group- *Sweat drop*  
  
Kagome- And DV still owns no one but Reikoku and Ganko  
  
\...\ Youko\Kurama talk -...- beast talk *...* telepathy '...' thoughts  
  
*****************************Kagome's Blood*****************************  
  
All rational thought was derailed when I saw Kagome. The rest of the group fell silent. Kagome gave us a puzzled look.  
  
"What's up? Do I have something on my face?" That's when my mind came back.  
  
"Kagome?" I gasped, "What the hell happened?!" her puzzled look deepened.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked, crossing her arms. I stood, walked past the paralyzed Kurama, took her hand, and put it on one of the furry ears sticking out of her head.  
  
She gasped and ran to a mirror that was hanging on a nearby wall. I knew she was now looking at her new face. Dark violet eyes, a gray star on her forehead, a pair of blue streaks starting at the top of her nose and going down at a slant to the top of her jaw bone, and a black streak on her chin. Her hair had gotten about five inches longer, and was tipped in violet. Black, violet tipped ears stuck out of her head. Her figure was also more defined. When the changes finally registered in Kagome's shell-shocked mind, she did what any sane girl would do.  
  
"KKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Kagome?" I turned to see little Souta trying to get past the mess at the door. He, too had black fox ears, though his were tipped in blue, and the same mark as Kagome was on his forehead. He also had four streaks going across his face, the bottom ones were like Kagome's only violet. Two blue streaks started under his eyes and curled up to his temples. "Was that you? What's the mat-" he stopped when he saw her, "ter..." he stood staring, then his face broke into a huge grin, "Cool!" he ran over to the mirror and his grin widened when he saw his own face.  
  
"Kagome?!" this time it was InuYasha. He came in and stopped dead, his jaw hanging open. Kagome came to life again.  
  
"INUYASHA?!" She said in bewilderment, "How did you get here? I sealed the well!"  
  
"Keiko took the seal off," Yusuke said watching Kagome's ears. Kagome stiffened. I gulped. Uh-oh...  
  
"WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!!" Kagome screeched. Then she turned to me, ears flat against her head. "SAN-GO!!!!!!" I winced.  
  
"Calm down, Kagome," I said quickly, "I'm sure she won't mind too much. It might even be helpful for her."  
  
"OF COARSE SHE'LL MIND!!! SANGO HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!"  
  
"You where in danger! There was no other way!"  
  
"Umm, why does this matter so much?" Yusuke said in confusion. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Because it means Keiko's miko powers were forced to awaken." She said grimacing.  
  
"...So?"  
  
"So, unless if her powers are trained, they might threaten to back fire on her when she's in danger. At her power level, that could be fatal."  
  
"...WHAT?!?!" Everyone glared at me. Shoot.  
  
"Hehehe..." I said meekly, "Did I leave that out?"  
  
"YES YOU LEFT THAT OUT!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Yusuke, calm down, I'll train her." Kagome said soothingly. InuYasha's ears perked.  
  
"WHAT?!" he yelled. What was with all the shouting recently? "YOU CAN'T!!!! WE'VE STILL GOT JEWEL SHARDS TO FIND!!!!" Kagome glared at him. Miroku took a step away from the hanyou, dragging a puzzled Yusuke away with him.  
  
"InuYasha..." The calm before the storm, "SIT!!!!" WHAM! "This girl helped me, the least I can do is repay her!"  
  
"You didn't ask her for help!" InuYasha snapped as he stood back up.  
  
"She didn't know the dangers in giving it! She could die if I don't help her and I'm not going to let that happen!"  
  
"Shouldn't we head back now?" Kurama said calmly, interrupting what might have been an hour-long fight. "Your mother and grandfather are sure to be worried."  
  
"But, our faces! And our ears!" Kagome gasped.  
  
"Don't forget the tails!" Souta added cheerfully. TAILS?!?! Sure enough, both siblings have long, wispy black tails. Kagome's was tipped in violet and Souta's in blue. I must have missed them when I first saw the two of them.  
  
"What am I going to tell my mother?" Kagome groaned. Kurama looked slightly amused.  
  
"I think in this situation, you can't tell them anything by the truth." He said. Kagome sighed and wrinkled her nose, making Botan giggle.  
  
Botan had just finished making another one of those portal things when Kagome noticed someone was missing.  
  
"Where are Keiko, Yukina and Shippo?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Keiko and Yukina are waiting at your house," Kuwabara explained, "That little kitsune kid came with us, though. What happened to him?" the big guy said in puzzlement. InuYasha's ear twitched.  
  
"Baka, the shadow kitsunes knocked him out." He scratched his chin, "Think we left the brat outside." Kagome gasped.  
  
"And you were just going to leave him here?!?!" she demanded flying out the door and up the stairs.  
  
"Damn it, wench! Don't go out there alone!" InuYasha yelled after her.  
  
"SIT! You know my name USE IT!!!!" She paused, considering his words for a moment, then turned a pleading gaze to Kurama, who nodded and followed. I sighed and shook my head. The houshi chuckled next to me.  
  
"He never learns," The monk said in amusement, nodding toward InuYasha.  
  
"Nope," I agreed with him. Then I felt something on my backside. WHAM!!!! "Neither do you," I said in disgust as I walked away from the unconscious hentai. Hiei rose an eyebrow. I glared at him, daring him to say anything. Kagome re-entered the room, Shippo sitting comfortably on her shoulder chattering happily Kurama close behind her. Apparently, Kagome had removed the spell. She glanced at the houshi.  
  
"Grope you again?"  
  
"You have to ask?" she grinned. InuYasha snorted.  
  
"Pervert," he said in disgust. "Well, someone better wake him up so we can leave,"  
  
"Not me," Kagome immediately said. I glared at her and crouched down.  
  
"Houshi," I said shaking him-  
  
-to feel a hand on my ass yet AGAIN.  
  
"HENTAI!" I yelled, smacking him. Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed, at least until they felt Hirakotsu nailed into their skulls.  
  
"OW!" the carrot top said, rubbing his bump.  
  
"Damn it, that hurt!" Yusuke said glaring at me. I glared back, then walked past him into Botan's forgotten portal, followed by Kagome.  
  
"Did you really have to be so harsh to those two." She said as we waited for everyone else to come through.  
  
"Yes," I answered, "Now they know not to test me," of coarse, the fire apparition would probably hassle me not matter what I did. I mentally sighed at that thought. Why was my life so difficult?!  
  
I watched as everyone else came through. Miroku, Yusuke, and Kuwabara kept their distance from me as we started up the steps. Hiei smirked.  
  
*Do you treat all of your few admirers like that? Or is this monk special?* I blinked. WAS HE TEASING ME?!?!  
  
*NO!* I snapped back, *He's just the only one who tries to grope me.*  
  
*So stop him*  
  
*What do you think I'm trying to do?!* I demanded.  
  
*You are constantly putting yourself in positions to allows him to grope you. If you truly wanted him to stop, you would avoid those situations, like your miko friend does.* I glared at him, blushing. He was right, but I'd be damned if I'd admit it.  
  
*Listen, I didn't ask for your opinion on the matter and to tell you the truth, I don't want it. I can handle the houshi myself so just back off.* his eyes narrowed.  
  
*Fine, if you enjoy it so much,*  
  
*I DON"T*  
  
*Then stop it* I gritted my teeth. He was just leading this conversation around in circles!  
  
*Why do you care if I do or don't?* I snapped back.  
  
*I don't*  
  
*Then stay out of it.* We got to the main shrine before the argument could continue.  
  
"Kagome, Souta!" Kagome's mother was at the front door. Her face was white as she stared at her children. The elderly pair behind her shared her shock, as did the demoness and miko standing near the well house.  
  
"Hi mom!" Souta said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, dear," Ms Higurashi whispered.  
  
"the spell has been removed," Kagome grandfather gasped. That made everyone stop.  
  
"Removed?!" Kagome echoed. Her mother and godmother spared the old man a withered look before giving her a smile.  
  
"Look at all of you! Kagome you should really help your friends before we talk about this... turn of events. Use the rooms in the house." And with that said, Ms Higurashi turned and headed back into the house. Kagome sighed and lead Kurama to her room to start healing the wounds he had received, telling Keiko to follow her and asking Yukina, Botan and I for help. The demoness started helping Shippo in the boys' room, and Botan helped InuYasha in Kagome's mother's room, leaving one injured demon for me to help. Sighing, I turned to Hiei with the bandages and such. He stood and glared at me.  
  
"They'll heal on their own." Hiei snapped.  
  
"You should still treat them until they are." I responded, motioning for him to follow me into the spare room where Kagome's godmother was supposed to be sleeping. "Those aren't ordinary wounds. Injuries given by a shadow kitsune take time to heal, even for demons. Not to mention you might fall victim to their poisons." He said nothing, but headed into the room.  
  
It took nearly an hour to check all of Hiei's wounds. He didn't have that many, but a few were very nasty. Especially the long slash he'd gotten on his back. After I found out there were no poisons to worry about, I had to treat his wounds with medicines and dress them. That took another hour. Two hours in complete silence. Well, you could count the occasional 'Quit moving!' or 'Dammit wench! That's COLD!' or less often 'Arg! Not so rough, Bitch!' from Yume's room, but besides that, it was quiet. I had just finished tying Hiei's last bandage and was about to leave when he grabbed my retreating hand. Startled, I was about to glare at him, but make the mistake of looking into his eyes. He was staring at me with an intense, serious look.  
  
"Why are you here?" He asked me softly.  
  
"Because I wanted to spend time with a friend," I answered.  
  
"No. not in this time. Why are you here helping me?" I couldn't tear my eyes away from those intense, red orbs.  
  
"Because you needed help," I answered.  
  
"Why do you give it to me? Why not let the mikos, or the deity of death, or Yukina."  
  
"...Because I don't like feeling useless," now, why did I tell him that? Never mind that it was true. Never mind that that was how I felt when darkness fell in the fight with the shadow kitsunes. Totally useless. A burden. Fighting was one of the few things I was good at. Fighting for my friend gave me a purpose. One of the only ones I had since Naraku had destroyed my family and brainwashed my brother. And when that was taken from me... I felt like I had no reason to live any more.  
  
"Brother?" Hiei said sharply. I stared, startled. Did I say that out loud? Anger filled me when I realized I hadn't.  
  
"Keep out of my mind!" I shouted, pulling away and running out the door into the living room. Furious, I sat down next to Botan. Kagome was currently arguing with InuYasha out in the hall. How DARE he?! I didn't want that Bastard knowing what happened to my old family. But... what was that back there? That feeling I got when I looked into his eyes? I never felt anything like that before. I sighed. This guy was more trouble than he was worth. Kagome came in, followed by a disgruntled hanyou and an amused Kurama and a giggling Keiko. Yusuke gave his girlfriend a strange look. She grinned back.  
  
"Know what?" she said cheerfully as she sat next to him.  
  
"Hm?" He said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I think I like the idea of being a miko!" she chirped.  
  
"Bitch," InuYasha muttered to Kagome as she sat down on the couch next to me.  
  
"SIT!" WHAM! I grinned, suddenly understanding.  
  
"Truth be told," I said, still grinning, "I almost feel jealous of you right now!" that make Kagome grin for the first time since we left that castle, and Keiko and Botan burst into laughter. Can you blame us for wishing to control men with a one short, single, embarrassing word? Yukina, Souta and Shippo came in, then Hiei. I ignored him as he sat by the window. Shippo bounced right over to Kagome's lap, Kirara followed his example in my own, curling up into a tight, purring ball. Finally, Kagome's mother and grandfather came in with Genkai.  
  
"I suppose you want to know about the spell you grandfather was referring to?" Yume asked Kagome. She nodded. Yume sighed., "Alright, but this might that a while to explain. While I tell my story, please don't interrupt." She sat down with a thoughtful look in her eyes, "eighteen years ago, when I was just about to turn your age, Kagome, I came over to the Ningenkai to train under Genkai for a while. While I was there, I met Kurai, who treated me like a normal kitsune even though I was princess at the time. We spent a lot of time together and I ended up falling in love with him. A year later, when he asked me to be his mate, I accepted. We had you and, six years after that, Souta. Every thing was fine for a while. Then, a war started between the shadow kitsunes and a nearby wolf demon tribe. It was a brutal and bitter time.  
  
"Many lives were being lost, and supplies for poisons and medicines were running short. It got so bad, your father offered a treaty to end the war, with you two as some of the peace prizes. I didn't hear about it until the day before the trade was to be made. Then I heard your father had no intention of giving you to the wolves (AN: No pun intended!) but instead was planning on killing you two in secret after the peace treaty had been signed. I couldn't let that happen. So, I fled from the palace, taking you two with me.  
  
"I put a spell on you so you looked human, and erased your memories, Kagome. And brought you to live here at the shrine. I never told you father of this place and knew he'd never think to look for us in the Ningenkai. Even if he did, he'd never get permission to look, so his number of spies here would be limited.  
  
"The war ended and the wolf demons were driven away, but I couldn't return to our lands, not after knowing how extendable your father considered your lives. So I raised you two here, allowing you, Kagome, to think you lost your memories in some kind of accident and pretending to be a normal, human family." She paused smiling wryly. "At least, until you fell down the well and we discovered you were a miko youkai." We sat in silence, before Kagome regained her voice.  
  
"Miko youkai...?" Wasn't much of a question, but it sure as hell was more than I could manage right now.  
  
"On very rare occasions," Genkai started, "A youkai is born with a miko's soul. I believe it happened before, on your mother's side of the family."  
  
"Yes," Yume said nodding, "My great, great grandmother. She even had a special bow she made herself that was an unstoppable weapon in the hands of a miko youkai. Unfortunately, it was stolen when I was sixteen, by a silver kitsune thief."  
  
For some odd reason, Kurama flinched and the rest of the guys started grinning at him. Even Hiei smirked in his general direction.  
  
"The thief disappeared and is believed to be dead and no one knows what happened to the bow." Kagome and Souta stared at their mother. She smiled sadly at them, "I knew those kitsunes who kidnapped you two. Reikoku was your father's leading general when I left, and Ganko is his little brother. He was three years older than you. They had another brother I never met. Apparently, that was Hojo." Anger filled Yume's eyes, "No doubt your father sent him here to find you." She sighed then looked out the window, "They know where you are now, and will come again. The only reason they let you come right now was to spite me, show that my efforts to protect you were in vain."  
  
"I can protect myself, mother," Kagome said softly. Yume smiled.  
  
"You can, can't you," for some reason, she sounded even sadder when she said this, "However, there is something I want you to do for me." Kagome's ears perked in concern. "I want you and Souta to go to the Sengoku Jidai for a while, and seal the well when you get to the other side." Kagome stared at her, startled.  
  
"Why?" she asked in surprise.  
  
"I'll explain later, just please, go."  
  
"How will I know when to come back?"  
  
"You will."  
  
"You're going, too." Genkai said to Yusuke.  
  
"WHAT! Why?!" the enraged teen shouted.  
  
"Because, dimwit, it'll be good training for you. The Sengoku Jidai was before the barrier was put up. There were a lot of powerful demons back then."  
  
"I'm going, too" Keiko startled everyone by saying. "I need to train my powers, and I can't do that without a teacher."  
  
"Well, in that case, I'll go!" Botan said cheerfully. Yukina smiled shyly at Kagome.  
  
"Me, too."  
  
"I shall accompany you as well."  
  
"Well, I sure don't wanna be left behind!"  
  
"Hn," Hiei said in what I presume was agreement. I didn't know what to think about Hiei coming along. I felt kind of guilty for being mean, I guess. But that didn't make sense because he was such a creep to me... Kami, no one has ever confused me this much.  
  
"Then it's settled. You better hurry along," with that, everyone left to gather their belongings. Five minutes later, we met at the well.  
  
"So, how do we get through?" Yusuke asked, peering down the dried out well.  
  
"just hold your jewel shard, jump and pray you get through," Kagome answered. "I'll go down with Shippo and Souta. Everyone else come down in pairs. Wait about two minutes between each pair. I advise the girls to avoid going down with Miroku," and with that, she jumped, her adopted pup on her shoulder and holding her brother's hand into the well to disappear in a flash of lights.  
  
Yusuke and Keiko jumped two minutes later and Kuwabara and Yukina two minuets after that. Kurama jumped down with Botan, who was still jumpy around Miroku after the 'will-you-bear-my-child?' speech and InuYasha when down by himself. Which left me with Kirara, Hiei and Miroku. Wonder if Kagome would yell at me if I showed up with just Kirara? Miroku sighed.  
  
"Don't tell me that you, too have lost trust in me, Lady Sango." He said in his fake mournful voice.  
  
"I lost trust in you the first time you groped me, Houshi." I growled back. Then I looked impatiently towards Hiei. "Are we going or not?" he looked slightly startled for a second. The regained his usual cool composure.  
  
"Hn," he said walking to the mouth of the well. We jumped, to be surrounded by an array of colors and lights.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"YAKUSO!" the vixen turned upon hearing her name being called by a familiar voice.  
  
"What is it, Yari. I've got a ton of work to do." The other vixen raced over.  
  
"Your brothers have been assigned a new mission," Yari said, looking around. Yakuso's face didn't lose its disinterested look.  
  
"So?"  
  
"They're to kill Queen Yame, and return the prince and princess." Yakuso stopped dead.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I don't think this is right, Yakuso. Any of it."  
  
"Well, how do you suggest to change Kurai's mind."  
  
"We can't. We can, however, protect a childhood friend from being hurt. I know where they've hidden. And I can take us there."  
  
"Alright, but under one condition,"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We bring Hogosha,"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
DreamVixen- *snoring peacefully on her bed*  
  
Kagome- All that writing must have worn her out.  
  
Yusuke- You know, when she's asleep like that, she doesn't look like the dangerous, easily offended loud-mouthed kitsune bitch she is when she's awake. *DV wakes up*  
  
DV- WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Yusuke- Erm...  
  
InuYasha- Aren't you suppose to take this shit off my face. *Shippo's drawing immediately removed.*  
  
DV- HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Keiko- Yusuke, apologize  
  
Sango- we don't want a repeat of the crowbar incident  
  
Yusuke- NO WAY! I've lived fighting demons three times as powerful as this Bitch!  
  
DV- AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Starts typing furiously*  
  
Inu- Uh-oh *Yusuke wrapped in chains in a pit full of raging fan girls*  
  
Fan girls- YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^-------- ^  
  
Yusuke- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All the girls- -_-;;;  
  
Keiko- *sighs* boys never learn  
  
Sango- Nope.  
  
DV-Agreed. Oh! What do you guys think of the new look? I had a lot of time on my hands and I thought the story was a little hard to read and being the fussy over obsessive writer I am, I just HAD to do SOMETHING. Plus, I cleaned up all the rest of the story!  
  
Kagome- I think it looks much neater, DreamVixen  
  
DV- Thanks, Kagome!  
  
DV's mom- TOO BAD I CAN'T SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR ROOM, YOUNG LADY!  
  
DV- 0.o; God, how does she DO that? Is my computer bugged or something? *shudders*  
  
DV's mom- GET OFF THAT F****** COMPUTER AND CLEAN YOUR GOD D*** ROOM BEFORE I THROW YOUR S*** INTO THE F****** STREETS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DV- *completely unfazed* gotta go pick my stuff up before my mom get REALLY mad.  
  
Everyone- 0.o;;;;;  
  
DV- Any ways keep watching for the next chapter, and please review. 


	8. Traveling

Thanks to my reviewer;  
  
Star's dream (I haven't seen the floor of my room since '93. I've even forgotten the color of my carpet!)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Kagome- So, why was Shippo turned into a doll?  
  
DV- because that hat he was playing with was enchanted. Turned people into dolls and dolls into people. I stole it from this freak that used it to turn Barbie dolls into his personal servants.  
  
Kagome- Ew  
  
DV- Yeah. He never kept them very long, though. They were too stupid to understand what he said and all the cared about was sex.  
  
Miroku- really? Mind if I borrow this hat?  
  
Sango- HENTAI!!!!!!!!! *Hirakotsu does what it does best. Knocking out perverted monks*  
  
Everyone- *sweat drop*  
  
DV- So anyways, just put the hat back on Shippo and he'll be back to normal.  
  
Kagome- Okay DV- Here it is, folks, CHAPTER EIGHT! Hope you love it! And I still don't own YuYu Hakusho or InuYasha *bursts into tears* I don't own Barbie either. But Ganko, Reikoku, Yakuso, Yari, and Hogasha DO belong to me and YOU CAN"T HAVE THEM!!!!!!!!! Well, at least not without asking.  
  
\...\ Youko\Kurama talk -...- beast talk *...* telepathy '...' thoughts  
  
********************************Traveling********************************  
  
I jumped out of the well as soon as the lights cleared. The ningen took longer getting out, having to climb up the vines growing down the side of the well. I saw the rest of the group standing around waiting. A quick glance around told me we were in a clearing in the middle of a forest. The houshi came through a few minutes later, carrying the fire neko.  
  
"At least you, Kirara, didn't abandon me." He sighed. The cat mewed which made the kitsune miko stiffen for some reason. The young shadow kitsune grinned.  
  
\\Interesting...\\  
  
"COOL!" he exclaimed, "Oh man, sis. Did you hear that, too?" the ningen looked at them curiously.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Either the stress of today is finally taking effect," The vixen croaked, "Or I just heard Kirara talk," The kitsune chuckled.  
  
"Get used to it," He said, bemused, "Beast tongue is quite common among shadow kitsunes. Meaning you'll be hearing a lot from animals." She groaned, then sighed in a defeated sort of way and picked up her enormous bag, which I still couldn't see her carrying around without demon strength, and headed down a well-beaten path.  
  
Ten minuets later, we were sitting inside an old hut while an elderly miko listened to the vixen's story. Most of us, anyway. The two young kitsunes were outside playing with the fire neko and the hanyou was out in the forest somewhere. Everyone else was in the hut.  
  
"I see..." The old miko said when the vixen finished. "ye have been through much in a very short time. Yet there is still so much more ye must do."  
  
"What do you mean?" the vixen said, startled.  
  
"The powers of a miko and the powers of a youkai were never really meant to mix. On the rare occasions they do, both powers must be fully mastered, or else ye face the risk of harming yourself more than your enemies."  
  
"In other words, I have to train my kitsune powers or else they'll have the same reaction as miko powers that were forced to awaken?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Figures. Speaking of which, do you think you can train Keiko? Her miko powers were forced to awaken and at her strength..."  
  
"Nay, child. I'm too old. I barely had the strength to train ye. Ye will have to train the new miko yourself."  
  
"Oh, no!" the girl in question said, "You have enough to worry about as it is. Don't worry about me. You should concentrate on your training, not mine," the vixen frowned.  
  
"That's really sweet, Keiko, but absolutely out of the question. If your put in a situation were your miko powers react, it could kill you. Considering that your boyfriend's on every youkai's most wanted dead list, it very probable that such a situation will occur." The new miko, slightly taken aback, fell silent. "Besides, I don't even know how I'm going to get my training done. It's not like I can go back to my time and ask Ganko and Reikoku to train me." A thoughtful look past the schoolgirl's face.  
  
"Um, excuse me, Lady Kaede?" the girl said timidly.  
  
"Yes, child?" the elderly woman said.  
  
"Does Kagome HAVE to be trained by a shadow kitsune?"  
  
"No, not really. Any trained kitsune would do, considering all their magics are similar despite breed." My eyes widened with understanding, then landed on the red haired kitsune sitting in the far corner.  
  
*You realize were this conversations going, don't you?* I asked him.  
  
*Yes.*  
  
\\We're not idiots,\\ that was debatable.  
  
*So, are you going to train her?*  
  
*Why not? It will certainly be interesting. And it will give me a close look at shadow kitsunes.*  
  
\\Not to mention the things we can teach her to make it interesting.\\  
  
I smirked slightly at the suggestion in Youko's last comment, Which Kurama chose to ignore. He was right about the shadow kitsune thing, though. It would be interesting if he could find some sort of weakness in the mysterious breed, considering none had yet to be found. They and silver kitsunes were both considered the perfect races.  
  
"In that case," the kitsune said out loud, "I will be happy to take up Kagome's training. If you don't mind, of coarse," he directed this last part at the vixen, added a little half smile as well.  
  
"Of coarse not!" the vixen said with a half smile of her own, "I'm not in any real position to complain."  
  
"Then it's settled." Botan looked from Kagome to Kurama and back again then smiled.  
  
'Those two would make SUCH a cute couple!' she thought, 'But they'll probably need a few nudges in the right direction. I bet I can talk Sango, Keiko and Yukina into helping me make that happen.' I wondered how the kitsunes were going to avoid lady death's attempts to create something of attraction between them. Not to mention Youko's insistence.  
  
I looked out at the stars through the branches of my tree. They seemed so much brighter than they were in the future. Tomorrow morning, we were going to head out after some youkai that was rumored to have shards of the sacred jewel the vixen protected. Bemused, I thought of how we might look. A Jaganshi, a koorime, a miko, a kitsune in a human body and two ningens from the future, traveling with a miko youkai, a young shadow kitsune, a young red kitsune, an inu-hanyou, a monk, a demon slayer, and a fire neko from the past. That made twelve people and a cat.  
  
I noticed movement at the flap of the hut, and watched as the ningen stepped outside, the fire neko in her arms. She looked around, then headed into the forest. Curious, I followed her, masking my energy and making no noise.  
  
She traveled to a clearing, far enough into the forest so she wouldn't disturb the humans, yet near enough so she could hear of the dangers should anything attack. The cat leaped out of her arms, turning into a large, dangerous version of its smaller, more convenient form.  
  
"Ready, Kirara?" the ningen whispered. The cat growled its response. The two started sparring. Right there in the middle of the night. I realized she was trying to accustom herself with fighting in the dark. Attempting to eliminate a human handicap. I was impressed at her commitment to becoming stronger, no matter what.  
  
Hours later, the girl and cat headed back to the hut. I watched her crawl under her blanket through the window. Why was she so festinating to me? I wondered as I slipped in to a sort of conscious sleep.  
  
The young kitsunes were laughing as they played outside the hut the next day. The vixen was trying to prepare for the long trip ahead and keep an eye on the two at the same time, fretting over leaving anything behind that might be useful in Keiko or her own training, worrying if she'd have enough food and medical supplies, scolding the pups for being too loud or reckless... she almost reminded me of a sixteen year old mother. After rechecking her supplies three times, we started west, were the youkai was rumored to have last been.  
  
The trip was uneventful until the hanyou (With a little 'help' from the vixen) decided the group needed to rest. We settled in a clearing. The vixen made some food while Botan and Keiko tried to control the young kitsunes.  
  
"So how much longer until we reach this place?" Yusuke asked the hanyou in the tree. His anger at having to stop traveling evaporated the second he saw the vixen start making the ramen. He was now waiting impatiently for it to finish.  
  
"We'll get there tomorrow a little before noon, at the rate we're going." He answered. The spirit detective groaned.  
  
"When will we start training?" his girlfriend asked the vixen. She frown thoughtfully.  
  
"I suppose we can do yours whenever we stop in the afternoon, and mine in the evening." She said, taking some bowls out of her bag. "We can start right after lunch. I'll need to teach you about control, first, to keep your powers from backfiring. Then we can move on to archery, close range spells, seals and so on." The girl looked slightly alarmed.  
  
"Archery?!" she squeaked, "I can't shoot a bow! I don't know how."  
  
"Well, then it makes since to learn if you don't know how," the red kitsune said with child-sense.  
  
"Don't worry, you catch on," the vixen said with a gentle smile. "I've brought an extra bow along. Here." The she-fox handed the ningen a bow and some arrows. The girl hesitated before taking them. Then the demon slayer turned to Botan and my sister.  
  
"You two should probably have some kind of weapons, too. Is there anything you know how to use?"  
  
"Well... no," the deity of death said, ashamed. The ningen looked thoughtful for a second.  
  
"I suppose I could teach you some things. Any weapons you would prefer to learn to use?" Both girls frown in thought.  
  
"Think I could learn a little about using a katana?" the deity said with sparkling eyes.  
  
"Of coarse. Here," the ningen took the katana at her side, giving it to the blue haired reaper. The girl gasped.  
  
"I couldn't! this is yours!" she stammered.  
  
"It's alright. Hirakotsu is my preferred weapon, so I never really use it. And if I need another, I'll just make one." With that, the girl took the blade gingerly. "What about you, Yukina?"  
  
"I don't really want to hurt any one. Besides, I'd hurt myself with a katana or anything like that."  
  
"It's good that you don't want to hurt anyone, Yukina, but sometimes it's unavoidable." When the girl still didn't get any suggestions, she sighed, "How about the staff? It's not as harmful as most weapons, yet you'll still be able to protect yourself." My sister seemed taken with the suggestion, so it was decided that a staff would be bought for her in the next village we went to. Silently, I was relieved my sister would finally have some means of protection. Maybe this girl wasn't so bad...  
  
When we got back on the road three hours later, Keiko knew the basics of keeping her energy from accidentally being unleashed and Botan knew how to hold a sword without risking cutting off her own body parts. The trip was fairly quiet for two hours, then, the hanyou stopped, sniffing.  
  
"What is it, InuYasha?" the vixen said, worriedly. The hanyou growled.  
  
"Sessho-maru." The name made the rest of their group stiffen. Then the hanyou took off into the forest. I followed without hesitation. I wanted to see who it was that could cause this group so much distress. Moments later, I arrived to see the hanyou confronting a full-blooded inu youkai. I could tell he was powerful, despite missing his left arm. A little ways off, I saw a small, ugly toad-like youkai and a little human girl. I could hear the rest of the group arrive not long after me. The inu youkai looked surprised at something.  
  
"What happened to your wench?" he demanded to the hanyou. The vixen's eyes flared.  
  
"None of your business!" the hanyou snapped back. The inu's eyes hardened.  
  
"You obviously don't recall whom your speaking to, little brother," he said coolly. I blinked. LITTLE BROTHER?! Before anyone could do anything else, the little girl bounced over to the vixen.  
  
"WOW! You look really pretty! Are you a demon now? I like your ears and tail. How come you didn't look like this before?" The girl managed to say this in the span of five seconds. How a powerful and clearly temperamental youkai could stand such a little pest was beyond me. The vixen, however, smiled at the little girl.  
  
"Thank you, yes, thank you and a spell was placed on me." She said, in an almost motherly way. I could see more questions were about to come, when suddenly, an enormous portal, almost like a black hole, opened in the sky above us, bringing with it powerful winds. Seconds later, two shadow kitsunes and a small, black flash I didn't catch fell through the portal, screaming their heads off.  
  
"YARI!" one of the kitsunes said as she laid at the base of a tree, having landed on her head. "YOU SAID THIS WOULDN'T BE PAINFUL!" she stood. She had straight, black, waist length hair and a black tail tipped in dark green. She had no markings, but did have two fox ears tipped in the same shade of green as her tail. She wore simple traveling clothes, and a medicine pouch was at her waist.  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know?!" her companion, another female with short black hair and tail and ears tipped in white. She wore a sort of battle armor, "it's not like I've done that before!" then, the second girl noticed the vixen, at first she looked surprised, then her face broke into a grin. Before any of you could make a move, the girl have run over and embraced the miko. "Gods, is that really you, Kagome? You've changed so much!"  
  
"Uuummm..."  
  
"Yari, you dummy, her memories were taken away!" the first girl said, rubbing her head were she'd landed. Her companion blinked, then winced.  
  
"Oops." Then the hanyou drew his katana and lunged at the girl who'd embraced to miko, she dodged, drawing out a whip.  
  
"InuYasha, SIT!" the girl yelled, using her command. The inu youkai's eyebrows rose when he saw his brother suddenly eating dirt. The little girl and both shadow vixens burst out in laugher.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"  
  
"I don't think they want to hurt us."  
  
"Nope," the white vixen said happily.  
  
"Quite the contrary, we came to help. I know you don't remember us, Kagome, but we used to be friends before you vanished," the other vixen said calmly. The miko smiled.  
  
"Well we'll be happy to have it. We need all the help we can get."  
  
"Speaking of which, where's Hogosha?" the warrior-vixen said, looking around.  
  
"Hogosha?"  
  
"Yet another friend. He'll be way happy to see you again. HOGOSHA! KAGOME'S OVER HERE!" a rustling was heard from the place were the black blur had landed and suddenly, that same blur shot out of a bush, right into the miko-vixen's stomach. I stared, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that thing was....  
  
\\It can't be...\\  
  
"CUTE!!!!!!!!" shouted all the girls. Even the demon huntress.  
  
A tiny black dragon with big, red eyes sat in the miko's lap, his tail wagging in excitement.  
  
"Awwww... how adorable!" Botan said, walking over and stroking his head.  
  
"A night dragon?" the kitsune said eyebrow raised. "I thought those were extinct?"  
  
"Who cares!" the hanyou snapped. "look, you can con here claiming anything, but how do we know you telling the truth? You know Kagome has no memories, and could be using that to your advantage." One of the kitsunes wrinkled her nose a him.  
  
"Actually," the other one said calmly, "We were planning on fixing that." She pulled a small, clear bottle, filled with a silvery liquid, out of her pouch. "This is a antidote that will remove Queen Yume's spell. All Kagome has to do is drink it to get her memories back."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The King growled when he heard the reports.  
  
"your sure they're not there." The general kneeling before him raised his head slightly.  
  
"Yes, sir. Both the prince and princess have vanished without a trace." The king turned his attention to the young man at his side.  
  
"Well, were would they have gone."  
  
"I don't know, sir." The king narrowed his eyes at the kitsune.  
  
"Find them, or lose your heads."  
  
"Yes your majesty!" the king watched the young kitsune leave, his eyes still narrowed. That boy was hiding something...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
DV- feeling any better, Shippo.  
  
Shippo- Yep!  
  
Keiko- erm, DreamVixen?  
  
DV- speaking.  
  
Keiko- ...Where's Yusuke?  
  
DV- *looks to see pit is full of sobbing fangirls, but no Yusuke* NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!! NOT AGAIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs into room. Sounds of several locks being turned heard.*  
  
Kagome- *sighs* We should probably find him before DreamVixen goes crazier than she already is.  
  
Botan- While we do that, please review!  
  
**********************************  
  
IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!  
  
I'm sorry to say it, but real life has been hell. And trying to update regularly is getting a little hectic. Especially considering I'm only averaging two reviews per chapter. I won't know what you guys think without so feedback. Unless I start getting more reviews, I'm going to have to seriously consider dropping KNK. Although discontinuing would break my heart, I've got a lot to deal with right now so I've gotta keep that an option. *Shudders and burst into tears* Sorry and Sayonara until next time (I hope,)  
  
-DreamVixen  
  
********************************** 


	9. Memories

O.O;;; KAMI!!!!! My number of reviews just shot through the roof! People DO like this story!!! I FEEL LOVED!!!!!!!! *Hugs and kisses all reviewers* Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! *starts dancing while happily crying.*  
  
Kerra (?! ... either there's two people with this name, or you reviewed twice... oh, well! I'm not complaining! Thank you, and like I told your sister, I'll keep going)  
  
Kerra- (Thanks!)  
  
Corin- (Thank you! I'll keep up with the story. Breath!)  
  
Crimson_Angel91 (Thank you!)  
  
Roru-chan (That so sweet! Thank you so much! *Blushing uncontrollably*)  
  
Luscious (Wow, thanks! About the shadow kitsunes, it's kinda complicated to explain right here but no, he doesn't like Kagome in the way you think. Kagome was only like, 5 when she, Souta and her mom left and I think that just a tad bit too young for dating. I can see how you get that, though. Thanks again!)  
  
Bomhammer (here's my update!)  
  
Raven Moonshadow (You're probably right. I love writing this story and readers took up arms when I said I was considering discontinuing. Thank you so much!)  
  
ptbear (Thanks! It's hard for me to write in the normal POV and I've always really liked first person.)  
  
angpankb04 (Thanks! I'll keep going!)  
  
badluck-fangirl (Here the update!)  
  
Mirror my dreams (Yeah, I've noticed that, too. I've got an account over at mediaminer.org, but I can't get it to work... *sighs and shakes head* I've said it before and I'll say it again I HATE COMPUTERS!!!!!!!! They're plotting against me!!!!! I KNOW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
W?W?Su (I won't!)  
  
badgerwolf (I'll keep going!)  
  
inudemoness247 (I'm flattered! PLEASE DON'T DIE!!!! I'd never be able to live with myself!)  
  
dragonleaf (The dragon's Hogosha, it mean's protector. You'll find out why in this chapter. Thanks!)  
  
Hiei's-Pained-Assasan (Thanks!)  
  
star's dream (too true... But I'm not giving up yet! Thanks for staying with this story for so long! *glomps*)  
  
shan (Here's chapter nine! And of COARSE Kagome and Kurama will get together! It wouldn't be much of a Kur\Kag if they didn't!)  
  
Blood Unicorn 15 (Here's my update!)  
  
Sake-is-Yummy (The story goes on!)  
  
MoonFox1 (Thank you! I forgive you, just review more, okay?!)  
  
anonymousey226273 (0.o; I won't stop. Just pleeeeease don't throw melted ice cream on me! it's too sticky and I'll never get it out of my fur!)  
  
Serena SilverMoon (Thank you! As for the kitsunes and the dragon... you'll find out soon!)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
InuYasha- So, you guys couldn't find him?  
  
Kagome- No, and we looked everywhere!  
  
Keiko- Actually, guys, there's one room we didn't check.  
  
InuYasha- Why's that?  
  
Keiko- Because DreamVixen dead bolted herself in there. *scream heard from DreamVixen's room.*  
  
Miroku- This won't end well.  
  
Sango- Got that right. Here's chapter nine while we save DreamVixen from Yusuke.  
  
Kagome- Or vice versa  
  
InuYasha- And the bitch still owns nothing but her name!  
  
\...\ Youko\Kurama talk -...- beast talk *...* telepathy '...' thoughts (...) My annoying little author notes  
  
********************************Memories*******************************  
  
Did I just hear that right?!?!?! I stared at this girl who claimed to be old friends. My memories? Could I really take them back just like that?  
  
-Don't you want your memories back?- Hogosha asked curiously. Taking a deep breath, I nodded.  
  
"Great!!!!!!!" Yari said with a smile. Yakuso passed me the bottle. I looked at it while I waited for my stomach to settle. Once I figured that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, I gulped the drink down and was surrounded by darkness.  
  
"Princess Kagome!!!!!!" four years old, I wrinkled my nose at the distasteful title. "get down here this instant!!!!!" I sighed and looked down to the old kitsune standing at the base of my tree.  
  
"But this is the best place to study," I explained, holding up the thick old book for my nurse to see.  
  
"Indeed!!!" the old bat snapped, her ears flat against her head, "You are Princess of the shadow kitsunes, not some common tree dwelling demon!!! Now get down here, General Reikoku's ceremony is in an hour and your father will have my head if you show up looking like that!!!" I wrinkled my nose again, but followed Nurse's instructions. An hour later, I was fidgeting impatiently next to my mother.  
  
"Congratulations, Reikoku. you worked hard for this title." Mama said, smiling at the general. I was more curious about the two kits at his side. They looked my age, one had straight black hair and green tippings and bright green eyes. The boy next to her had black eyes and blue tippings. His hair was more ragged than the girl's. "Who are these adorable children.  
  
"Thank you, your majesty. This is my little brother and sister, Ganko and Yakuso." Mama smiled at them.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Perhaps you can keep my daughter company while I speak with your brother?"  
  
"Yes, you majesty," the girl said politely. With that, Mama and Reikoku left. The boy looked around.  
  
"So, princess," he said, bored "Is there anything interesting to do around here?"  
  
"Not if you don't know how to make it interesting," I answered. The two of them looked at me, curiously.  
  
"out of the way, brats," a snotty lord said, pushing his way past Yakuso. I glared at him.  
  
"Watch this." I said, conjuring a spell. The lord's hair turned a bright, electric pink. Ganko and Yakuso laughed, after they got over their shock, anyway.  
  
"Won't you get into trouble?" Yakuso said through her giggles.  
  
"Nope. There are only three rules to living in the castle. One, don't break anything TOO valuable, two stay away from my father, and third and most important," I paused dramatically, "don't call me princess."  
  
"I don't think this is a good idea." Yakuso said yet again. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Honestly, Yakuso. It's not like we've ever been told we can't go into the city,"  
  
"That's because it's one of the rules that goes without saying!"  
  
"Well, it's their fault then. They should know by now I only follow rules that have been told to me by a superior. Well, sometimes, anyways," After all the chaos Ganko and I managed to cause in the castle in the last year alone, we had guards following us constantly.  
  
Not that that made any difference, except for making said guards look like idiots. I was at a bitter war with Ganko at the moment. Of coarse, he started it. Putting worms in my bed... figures he'd find out my one true fear. Bugs. I shuttered. At least I got him back. And managed to get away from the castle while my revenge went off. I brought Yakuso along because I didn't want her to get caught when it went off. We were in the shadow kitsune city right now. Suddenly I heard an angry scream in a nearby alley. Curious, I went to see what the fuss was about. A girl about my age was fighting six ten year old boys.  
  
"Say uncle!" the girl said happily.  
  
"Fuck you,"  
  
"That's a bad word!!!!" the boys attacked, to have the crap kicked out of them in the blink of an eye. Yakuso looked at the girl in horror, while I bust out laughing.  
  
"That's priceless!" I said, "Oh, man, you've got to teach me how to do that!"  
  
"Kagome! You know it's not proper for a lady to learn how to fight men!"  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Everyone!"  
  
"Well, they're dummies. Fighting boys is a lot more interesting than learning how to sit properly at a dinner table, or how to curtsey and that junk," the girl in the alley grinned at me.  
  
"I hear that!" she said enthusiastically, "Though I've always wanted to be rich. It stinks to be an orphan. Do you guys live near the castle? Could you imagine living in it? Have you ever met the princess?"  
  
"Yakuso lives near the castle," I answered, "But I don't. it'll probably be very boring and sort of."  
  
"Sort of?"  
  
"What she means to say is, she is the princess. Right, Kagome," I glared at Yakuso. She. Was. Dead!!!! The other girl gasped.  
  
"H-how do you do, Princess Kagome," she stammered nervously.  
  
"Don't call me that!!!!!" She blinked.  
  
"Kagome hates being reminded she's so far the sole heir to the shadow kitsune throne." Yakuso said sweetly. Now I wasn't even giving her the courtesy of a quick death. I sighed then looked at the girl thoughtfully.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Yari, my lady," I glared. 'My lady' was almost as bad as 'princess.'  
  
"You said you were an orphan, right? Any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"No, P- err... Kagome?"  
  
"Any family taking care of you?"  
  
"No. I'm all alone."  
  
"Do you have any belongings?" the look she gave me answered that. I sighed and checked my purse. "I should have enough... come on, let's go."  
  
"Go? Where?" both girls looked bewildered.  
  
"To the tailor, of coarse. I can't present you to my mother as my new playmate looking like that. She'll have a heart attack. We should probably get you some shoes, too..." both girls watch, mouths gaping as I headed down the street. Then raced to catch up, grinning.  
  
"So, when do you think he'll come?" I asked, flopping down on my bed. Yari and I had been training, (something we'd started in the year she'd been my official playmate.) so I was still in my fighting outfit. Yakuso looked at me, bemused.  
  
"What makes you so sure it'll be a boy?"  
  
"Because I'm me." I wanted desperately for Mama's unborn child to be a boy. That way he could inherit instead of me. "So, when should he come?" Yakuso had taken up studying herbs while Yari and I trained, and had become good friends with the castle's head nurse.  
  
"A day or so, now." I groaned. That was NOT soon enough for me. Yari grinned.  
  
"Don't tell me we've finally seen the end of the great Kagome's patience?" she asked, teasingly. Yakuso laughed.  
  
"That ugly toad didn't have enough patience to begin with," a voice at the door said. I turned to glare at Ganko.  
  
"NOBODY ASKED YOU!!!!!!!! NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!!!!!" I yelled. He smirked.  
  
"Fine! Don't have to be so rude. I'll just give the message to someone else." My ears perked.  
  
"Message?"  
  
"Now your interested?" I glared at him. "Your mother's gone into labor."  
  
.........  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I raced out of the room. When I got to Mama's quarters, my father was already there. We waited in nervous anticipation for nearly an hour when a babies cry was heard in the room. The nurse opened the door, ushering father and myself inside. I walked in to see my Mama holding a bundle in her arms. She looked up at us and smiled.  
  
"Kagome," she said softly, "Meet your little brother,"  
  
"What are you doing out here, Princess?" I glared at Ganko for the umpteenth time since his brother had become General.  
  
"None of your business!" I snapped. I was there to get away for Souta's crying. Even telling myself he was the reason I had more freedom didn't help make it any less annoying. Yakuso was studying with the nurse and Yari with the Shadow kitsune army. She was on the verge of becoming the first female kitsune general. I had snuck far into the forest surrounding my home, where no one could find me. Too bad Ganko had some weird lock on me that I couldn't figure out. Not scent, spirit energy, soul, mind waves or anything else I could find to protect. He was just plain weird.  
  
"Well, princess, don't get killed out here while doing things that are none of my business." I sighed. And to think, he was one of my closest friends. Before I could respond, a tiny black dragon came into the clearing. I stared for a second, then noticed the torn flesh...err scales on its right leg.  
  
"You poor thing!" I cried, going to help it. Ganko stopped me with a yelp.  
  
"Don't!" he yelled. "that's a night dragon. Very dangerous,"  
  
"I don't care if he's a pixie in a tutu." I yelled back, "He needs help!" with that, I rushed over to the little guy and put a hand on his wound. He growled at first. "oh, shut up!" I snapped back, startling him into silence. I quickly healed him then checked for any other injuries. Finding nothing serious, I took a step back. "You should be alright now."  
  
-thank you, vixen- the little guy said.  
  
"no biggie," I smiled, "Well, I'd better head back home." So I started back to the castle. After a few minuets, Ganko joined me.  
  
"You, princess, are a total airhead," I glared at him. "Do you know what you get after helping a night dragon?"  
  
"A single wish. So?"  
  
"...YOU KNEW THE WHOLE TIME?!?!?!"  
  
"Duh, I actually pay attention to my studies. Unlike SOME people..."  
  
"Why didn't you use it?"  
  
"Why would I need it? I've already got everything and then some, what more could I possibly need?"  
  
"Besides a life?" then the dragon appeared in front of us.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
-That's very noble of you. Helping someone who could give you everything, but asking for nothing in return.- the dragon said -Not many are that selfless, vixen-  
  
"It's a lot more selfless to help those who can give you nothing." I responded. He laughed.  
  
-True.- he said in bemusement. -Congratulations, you have earned the right to be a protected.-  
  
"Protected?"  
  
-That's right. I, Hogosha, am to stay by your side and help should the need arise.- I was about to protest, when Ganko spoke.  
  
"Don't waste your time. She's too stubborn and bratty to accept help." I glared at him. Then smiled sweetly at Hogosha.  
  
"What type of food do you like?"  
  
I rubbed my eye with my fist as I followed my mother through the castle.  
  
"Where are we going, Mama?" I asked sleepily.  
  
"Just for a walk," she said, soothingly, "Don't worry and keep quiet. We don't want to wake anyone." I followed, confused. Why would my mother want to go for a walk at this insane hour, and bring Souta along at that? We walked out the door silently. Deep into the forest we went, were Mama made a portal. I hesitated.  
  
"Well be back before, dawn, won't we?" I asked, "Hogosha will throw a fit if we're not." A slight look of pain crossed Mama's face, then disappeared.  
  
"Of coarse. Now hurry," I followed my mother's instructions and slipped into the portal. The place we got out was strange. A funny old man was standing there, waiting for us. Mother came through the portal, and handed the baby to the old man. "Kagome?" she said, turning to me, tears in the eyes.  
  
"Yes, Mama?" I asked in concern  
  
"I'm so sorry," then everything vanished, as I slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
There was no need to go on. The rest was just my life as a human. This is just a small part of what came before that. There were other, less significant, memories. Playing with my friends, dinners, fighting with Ganko... yet, even those insignificant memories felt so special to me. Because they were MINE.  
  
I woke up to see a night sky above me. The fact that we were surrounded by new sights and smells told me the group had moved me while I was asleep. quite a distance, too. I sat up.  
  
"Your awake! Are you alright?" I blinked at Keiko, who was smiling down at me, relief and concern written all over her face. I smiled back, Sango, Yukina and Botan weren't too far off, Kirara was in Sango's lap, InuYasha and Hiei were both lounging in separate trees, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama were sitting by the fire, Souta was asleep under a nearby tree and Shippo was curled up next to me. However, Yakuso, Yari, Hogosha and Miroku were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I'm fine," I said, answering Keiko's question, "What happened?" Sango smirked.  
  
"Well," She started, "After we convinced InuYasha to give the shadow kitsunes benefit of the doubt and not kill them when he thought you were poisoned after you fell-" I glared at InuYasha, who was suddenly trying to look small, "-We went down the road for a while, Kirara carried you. Then we decided to stop for the night and the Kitsunes and Miroku offered to get water from a nearby stream, though I think Miroku just wants to-"  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I gasped and everyone else started laughing. An angry Yakuso stormed back into the campsite, followed by Yari, grinning like an idiot. Her grin widened when she saw me.  
  
"So, you've joined us at last, have you princess?" I glared at my friend, upon hearing the hated title. She took a step back.  
  
"Just checking!" she said hastily. Yakuso's sour face cleared up. As she burst out laughing.  
  
"I never really did understand why you hated that so much."  
  
"I have my reasons!" I said defensively.  
  
"But you are." She pointed out.  
  
"I don't care I still don't like being called princess!" InuYasha suddenly grinned. Uh-oh...  
  
"It that so, Princess," he said smirking.  
  
"SIT!!!" WHAM! "DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!!!!!!" the rest of the group burst into laugher. Then I thought of something. "What happened to Sessho- maru?!" I demanded. Suddenly everyone got quiet.  
  
"The scary guy with the kid and the toad?" Yusuke asked, "After he and dog-boy over there agreed to fight that demon we're going after together, he took off ahead of us." WHAT?!  
  
"Sessho-maru wants to help! Why?" Silence greeted my question. I got a gut feeling that something was very, very wrong. "Guys," I said carefully, "What demon are we going up against?" Sango sighed.  
  
"Naraku."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Damn it, Ganko!" Reikoku yelled at his little brother, "You must have SOME indication to where they've gone!" the kitsune in front of him stood mute. Reikoku sighed. "Get the hell out there, and don't come back without the prince and princess.  
  
"Yes, sir," Ganko said, turning and leaving. When he got outside, he made the mistake of looking out to the lake. Where he'd dunked Kagome one day, when she complained about the heat. Kagome retaliated by dragging him under with her. Ganko sighed. He knew it was a long time ago, knew Kagome had no memories of such events, but couldn't help wishing things could go back to that. Maybe that was why he protected her... he sighed again, staring up into the sky, "Good luck, Princess." He whispered, hoping somehow the message would catch her ears.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
InuYasha- One, two...THREE! *door crashes down to reveal DreamVixen standing over an unconscious Yusuke with a frying pan.*  
  
DV- HAH! WHO'S THE WEAK ONE NOW, PUNK!!!! HUH?! HUH?!  
  
Everyone- 0_o;;;  
  
Keiko- Boys never learn  
  
Kagome- First a crowbar, now a frying pan.  
  
Shippo- Where does she put all this stuff?  
  
DV- From the same place Akane puts those mallets, Kagome puts her backpack whenever they're not camping out, and Botan puts her oar and the rest of the girls put anything else that just seems to come out of nowhere.  
  
Sango- Oooh...  
  
Mirkou- Where's that?  
  
DV- I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you.  
  
Miroku- Would you bear my child before that? *DV answers with frying pan*  
  
Sango- Hentai  
  
DV- Anyway, you know the drill by now. Let's see some more reviews! I'm gonna start writing chapter 10 right away and get it up asap because of all my wonderful reviews! ^-^ 


	10. Prebattle Preparations

More reviews! Yippe!!!  
  
Sake-is-Yummy (Here's my update!)  
  
dragonleaf (Why would I be annoyed? I ADORE all reviewers!!! Thank you! A lot of people seem confused. Especially about Ganko and stuff. I'll try to clear that up more.)  
  
Luscious (Thanks! A lot of people are. I wasn't really planning it out that way, but I'll consider it. *grins* I show those to everyone and they all love them My brothers insist on reading them before I put my chapters up. They especially liked the frying pan. ^-^;)  
  
star's dreams (*laughs* She was, wasn't she? Yep! That's life for ya! Makes me glad to be a girl. Thanks!)  
  
foxygrl (Here's my update! I wanna get Naraku out of the way first, but don't worry! It's coming!)  
  
fluffy sama 13 (Gracias!)  
  
empress of the shadow (Yeah, I'm an x-over addict myself. HELL YA! I'd KILL for any one of 'em! ^-^; Yeah, the InuYasha series wouldn't be complete without the controversy Kouga brings! He's in this chapter.)  
  
dragon_game (Thanks!)  
  
anonymousey226273 (ICE CREAM!!! YAY!!! *Starts eating ice cream as everyone else groans and curses over the upcoming sugar-high*)  
  
Flame Fox Enchantress (Thanks! About the power thing, Kag's had 4 years of life-or-death training as a miko and trained her kitsune powers until she lost her memories. I guess I might be taking it a little fast, but this IS Kagome we're talking about. The girl smacked Kouga, yelled at Sessy, nearly killed Naraku and argues with Inu on a daily basis. I think she's stubborn enough to take her training to an extreme! ^-^; Thanks again!)  
  
AzalynAngel (Thanks! *laughs* I'm reeally getting into the shadow kitsune stuff!)  
  
Silver-Kitsune (Thank you!)  
  
Raven Moonshadow (Yep! ^-^ *laughs* Here's chapter ten!)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
InuYasha- *smirking* a frying pan...  
  
Yusuke- Shut up.  
  
Inu- Why should I? *fight about to break out, but quickly stopped by Kagome and Keiko.*  
  
Kagome- InuYasha, SIT!!!! *Dog boy meets dirt yet again.*  
  
Keiko- *slaps Yusuke across the head* You creep! Quit getting into fights!  
  
Kuwabara- Whahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! Oh, man, you two are getting slapped around by GIRLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Botan, Keiko, Kagome, Sango and DreamVixen turn to him.*  
  
Sango- What was that? *reaches for Hirakotsu*  
  
Kuwabara- Uhhh......... *sweat drop*  
  
Botan- Well?  
  
Kagome- We're waiting. *Kuwabara takes off, yelling something about the bathroom.*  
  
Hiei- Coward.  
  
Yukina- Well, here's the tenth chapter. Thank you for staying loyal to this story for so long, and remember InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahshi and YuYu Hakusho by Yoshiro Togashi.  
  
\\...\\ Youko\Kurama talk -...- beast talk *...* telepathy '...' thoughts  
  
***************************Prebattle Preparations***************************  
  
Kagome stared at the demon slayer mouth agape.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"Naraku's been terrorizing a village in the west, no doubt a trap for us." Sango answered. "Apparently, he stole Tokijin and Tenseiga from Sessho- maru, so now he's willing to work with us to get his blades back."  
  
"Yeah," InuYasha snorted, "Then he'll use those blades to run us into the dirt while we're too tired to defend ourselves ." Then he glared at Kagome, "Speakn' of which, did you have to sit me in front of Sessho- maru?!" the vixen ignored that last comment.  
  
"I don't think so," she murmured, "That's Naraku's style, but not Sessho-maru."  
  
"Hello? Why does it matter so much?" Yusuke demanded, polite as ever. "If he's fighting the guy too, won't he be just as tired as us?!"  
  
"Well," A calm voice behind us said, "Normally that would be the case, but Sessho-maru has the Tenseiga." We turned to see Miroku had rejoined us at last. An angry handprint across his left cheek. Yakuso scowled when she saw him, and inched away slightly.  
  
"So?" Yusuke was starting to get impatient.  
  
"Tenseiga is the sword of healing. He can use it to help himself after the fight, the in turn, use Tokijin, a killing sword, to destroy us." That certainly didn't sound pleasant...  
  
"Two birds with one stone," InuYasha snorted.  
  
"Look, guys, I don't think he would do anything like that!" Kagome snapped.  
  
"Why the hell not?!?!"  
  
"Because of Rin." She said, frowning, "I think the girl's changed him, and he won't kill us without reason after we help him."  
  
"He'll HAVE a reason!" InuYasha snapped back. "Tetsuaiga!" Kagome shook her head.  
  
"I don't think he's really that interested in Tetsuaiga any more. Not since Tokijin was made."  
  
"Tetsuaiga?" I inquired.  
  
"InuYasha's katana." Kagome explained.  
  
"I see..." Suddenly, Yari's ears perked.  
  
"What's that?" she asked curiously. I was puzzled at first, then I heard it, too. It sounded almost like a tornado...  
  
"SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" InuYasha yelled, jumping down from the tree and taking off in the direction of the sound. Shippo woke up and glared crankily after the hanyou.  
  
"What was that about?" Yakuso said, looking to Kagome with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"He's just upset because Kouga's back again." Shippo said, curling up. Kagome blinked.  
  
"WHAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled, jumping up and running after the hanyou.  
  
"Mind explaining that?" Yari asked the little kitsune.  
  
"Kagome's just gonna make sure InuYasha doesn't try to kill Kouga again."  
  
"Perhaps I should look into this?" I said, standing up.  
  
"We'll go with you." Yari said, dragging Yakuso to her feet. The others, besides Hiei, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo decided to come along as well. We didn't have to go far to see an interesting scene.  
  
InuYasha was standing in a clearing, Kagome not too far behind him. At the other side of the clearing was a wolf youkai, gaping at Kagome open mouthed.  
  
"Is that really you, Kagome?" He said in shock. That soon wore off, though, and was replaced by appreciation. "What happened?" the response from Youko was near instant.  
  
\\KILL HIM!!!\\ He bellowed, adding threats that almost made me wince.  
  
\\Sorry, you know I can't do that,\\ Youko had taken a keen interest in this girl since she had turned kitsune. She was gorgeous as a human, but down right goddess like as a kitsune. Her royalty meant she was more powerful than any other shadow kitsune, if properly trained, and her miko powers added to that, making her all the more attractive to the youkai. His main goal as of now was to get this girl, at least for a night, possibly more.  
  
\\And your not attracted to her?!\\  
  
\\I'm not trying to bed her!\\  
  
\\That's because your too soft, kill him!!!!!!!!\\  
  
"It's kind of a long story, Kouga," Kagome said, slightly uncomfortable. Yari noticed this, and started to smirk. "Besides, We're kind of busy tonight, so I'll have to tell you later," Then the wolf noticed us.  
  
"Who're they?" He asked, frowning slightly.  
  
"Friends." Kouga gave her a questioning look, "they're going to help us fight Naraku," the wolf stiffened.  
  
"Naraku is nearby? Where?" then InuYasha got into his face.  
  
"None of your Goddamn business, wolf!" he snapped, "Now get the hell out of here,"  
  
"Why the hell should I listen to you? I came here to see my Kagome," HIS KAGOME?!?! I looked at Kagome after he said this. Her face was beet red and she looked ready to curl up and die. Yusuke and Kuwabara were choking back laughs. InuYasha and Kouga were locked in a glare down. Kagome sighed. Then her ears perked and face brightened. Another wolf youkai came into the clearing, this one a female.  
  
"Ayame!" Kagome said, sounding a lot more cheerful than she had in a while. "Nice to see you again. Are you here for Kouga?" said wolf youkai flinched, yelled something about having to check on his pack, and took off, the female wolf youkai hot on his heels. We stared at Kagome, who had a blank look on her face. "Don't. Ask." She said, starting back for camp. The warrior kitsune burst out laughing.  
  
"A wolf youkai wants you as he's mate." She said, grinning.  
  
"I SAID DON'T ASK!!!!"  
  
"I'm not. I'm stating the fact from what I saw. The girl was an admirer of your would-be suitor." Kagome glared at her then sighed.  
  
"I'm going to the hot springs." She said, starting back towards camp.  
  
"Hot springs?" Botan said, a glow on her face. The girls all raced off after her.  
  
"So, why did you get so pissed off when that wolf guy came around?" Yusuke asked InuYasha. We were back at camp, and all the girls, Shippo, Kirara and Hogosha had gone to the hot springs. I sat down next to the sleeping kitsune boy. I tried not to appear interested, but was waiting intently for the hanyou's response.  
  
"Because Kagome's one of the few humans that I can trust, and she can do way better than a wimpy wolf who runs from battle with his tail between his legs." InuYasha answered, shortly.  
  
"So, no romantic interest involved?"  
  
"No." InuYasha looked thoughtful. "None whatsoever," His face softened, "all of my companions have become more like a pack. Even the kit and the monk." Then I noticed something.  
  
"Speaking of the monk," I said, looking around, "Where is he?" then the other's noticed his absence. InuYasha swore.  
  
"KKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" SLAP!  
  
"MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" BAM!  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" CRASH!  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" SLAP!  
  
"PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!" WHAM!  
  
A beaten monk made his way back to a disgusted camp.  
  
"How could you do that!" Kuwabara yelled, "Spying on bathing girls..."  
  
"I was simply looking for more wood and lost my way," Miroku said in his defense. "Might I add that none of those girls need any extra training. Botan has an incredible right hook..." WHAM! Yusuke choked back a laugh as the girls came back into the camp, disgruntled. Each made sure to aim a nasty glare at the unconscious Miroku. Even Yukina frowned at him.  
  
"Speaking of training," Kagome said, sitting next to me and Souta, "When do we start mine?" I stared at her, mildly surprised.  
  
"You still want to train with me, even though your friends would be better suited to teach you?" Kagome smirked slightly, and Yakuso and Yari suddenly became very interested in the ground.  
  
"Well, I suppose that depends on your definition of better suited." Kagome said, "Yari would be very helpful at teaching me anything about physical combat, and Yakuso could teach me about herbs and poisons, but they won't be much help in training my powers." What?  
  
"You two never learned any magic?" I said in surprise. Yari scowled.  
  
"We know how to heal." She said defensively, "sorta'"  
  
"Our interests didn't call for much use of magic," Midori explained, "So we never saw any need to learn any."  
  
"you don't mind teaching me, do you?" Kagome asked, slightly put out. Great. Now I felt guilty.  
  
"Of coarse I don't mind," I said quickly. "It just caught me by surprise. I thought your friends would have some knowledge of kitsune magic, and you would want them to teach you in my stead."  
  
"Sorry to tell you they don't," Kagome said smiling slightly as the two of them gave her dirty looks. Then her smile grew, "Besides, you're a friend now, too, aren't you?" I smiled slightly at that.  
  
"I suppose that's true, yes." I though about her original question for a while. "We could probably start training after the upcoming fight..."  
  
"If you live through it, you mean." I looked around, startled by a new voice. Oddly enough, no one was nearby. The rest of my friend joined me in my puzzled search. "Down here!" the voice said, now disgruntled. I looked down to see a small flea youkai jumping up and down on a rock. InuYasha leapt down from his tree and crouched by the rock, scowling at the small demon.  
  
"Were the hell have you been!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Master InuYasha," the flea said smoothly, "I was simply locating more information about Naraku and his offsprings."  
  
"And?!"  
  
"None of it's very good, I'm afraid." The flea jumped to InuYasha's shoulder and sat down, all four arms crossed. "Naraku has gathered a large amount of the jewel."  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, so have we!" the hanyou interrupted. "We probably have half the jewel!"  
  
"And Naraku has the other half." The flea said, startling InuYasha into silence, "He attacked that village to draw you attention. He wants the rest of the jewel. He and his offspring wait to strike the moment you get there. I fear there might be a trap I know nothing about."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THERE MIGHT BE A TRAP BUT YOU DON'T KNOW, YA' WORTHLESS COWARD?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" The flea jumped off the hanyou's shoulder, in a futile attempt to get away. InuYasha grabbed him in mid-air.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome glared at the hanyou, then smiled at the flea he'd let go of upon her yell. "It was a nice try, Myoga. Thank you for telling us what you were able to find out."  
  
"It was my pleasure, Lady Kagome," Myoga said in relief. "Err...If you don't mind me asking, why has your appearance changed to that of a demon, and who are your odd new friends?" this last comment upset Yusuke.  
  
"He's a talking flea and he's calling us odd?!" Kagome ignored him, briefly told the flea her story and gave him our names. After that, Shippo reminded us of how late it had gotten by falling asleep in Kagome's lap. We called it a night, deciding to continue discussions on the road first thing in the morning.  
  
"Myoga," Sango said, watching the road ahead of her.  
  
"Yes, Lady Sango?"  
  
"Will Kohaku be there?"  
  
"... well, unfortunately, yes." Sango's face remained carefully emotionless.  
  
"I see..." Kagome gave her a worried look. Miroku, on the other hand, seemed to have his mind on other details.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!" SLAP! Everyone turned to see the monk had been up to his tricks again, this time with Yari. Furious, she glared at him. "Grope me again and you'll lose that hand. Among other things." Every male winced at that last one, while the girls grumbled slightly to themselves. We walked for another hour when we came upon a village.  
  
"Botan, Yukina, Keiko, Souta and Shippo should stay here until the battle's done." Kagome said, frowning. Souta and Shippo started to protest, but the girl glared at them. "You guys are not coming into battle. It's too dangerous."  
  
"She's right," Miroku said grimly, "Naraku will quickly see any of you as the most vulnerable to attack, and go after you first."  
  
"Please," Kagome said, wearily, "just stay here." The boys sighed in defeat. "Thank you. Keiko, come with me for a second," Kagome and Keiko hurried a little way into the forest.  
  
When they came back, Kagome was wearing a dark blue haori with black hakamas, traditional garb for a miko youkai, and Keiko was wearing a white haori and black hakamas, the garb of a miko in training. "You guys should probably walk behind us." Kagome said as she headed for the village.  
  
When we got there, Kagome was like a totally different person. Regal, focused and determined. She ignored the gaping mouths and turned to one for the villagers. "Excuse me, sir," she said, authority in her voice, "Is there a miko in this village?" The villager paled at being addressed by the girl, and bowed his head nervously.  
  
"Y-y-yes lady miko," he stammered, she lives in the hut in the middle of the village."  
  
"Could you be kind enough to give me her name?"  
  
"Lady Sempai, my lady,"  
  
"Thank you." And with that, we headed on our way. When we got to the hut the man spoke of, the miko was already standing outside, mouth agape. She seemed to remember herself, though, and gave her head a slight shake, then smiled.  
  
"Welcome," she said kindly, "I am the miko, Sempai. Protector of this village. Forgive my rudeness, and any you encountered on your way here. I have never seen a miko youkai before, and half believed they were only a legend."  
  
"It's alright." Kagome said smiling back, "I apologies for coming unannounced, Lady Sempai, but I'm afraid my business is too serious to go about the usual niceties." Sempai's eyebrows rose.  
  
"I see," she said slowly, then stepped aside, opening the flap of her hut, "In that case, perhaps it would be better discussed away from the rest of the village. Come in, your companions are welcomes as well."  
  
"Thank you." We went inside. Kagome wasted not time getting to the point, "Lady Sempai, have you heard the rumors of the carnage in your neighboring village." Sempai frowned.  
  
"Yes. It sounds awful. I wish to offer aide, but I'm the only miko in this village, and if I leave to help others, my village will be vulnerable to attack,"  
  
"I understand. My friends and I have been chasing the youkai responsible for this attack for quite some time. That is what draws us here." Kagome stared at her, seriously, "I'm afraid some of my friends will not be able to protect themselves in battle, so if it's not too much to ask, we would like for you to watch over them." Sempai looked thoughtful.  
  
"Which ones will be staying?"  
  
"The Koorime, Yukina, both young kitsunes, Shippo and Souta, the living spirit, Botan and my student, Keiko." The miko smiled.  
  
"That wouldn't be any trouble. I'd be glad to help." Kagome smiled in relief.  
  
"Thank you." Sempai laughed.  
  
"Anything to help a fellow miko." She smiled, "Your life must get harder than mine." Kagome laughed at that. "Will you be needing horses?"  
  
"No. we don't want to inconvenience you any more than we already have."  
  
"Nonsense. If you and your friends are this determined to get this youkai, his death will probably be worth a few steeds." With that she left, ignoring Kagome's cries of protest. I looked to her, concerned.  
  
"You do realize none of us know how to ride horses, don't you?"  
  
"Whatever," Yusuke scoffed, "how hard can it be?"  
  
Two hours later we were on the road again. InuYasha, Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara were all walking. InuYasha and Hiei because they refused to ride 'some stinkin' beast' as InuYasha put it.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara because after several failed attempts to get on the horses, they decided walking was better for their health. I was on a horse by myself as was Miroku, but Kagome and Sango and Yari and Yakuso were all riding doubled up on two horses. Kirara sat on the rump of Kagome and Sango's horse, and Hogosha on Yari's and Yakuso's. Nothing could have prepared me for the sight I was greeted with when we got to they village we had been traveling to.  
  
The place was covered in a foul black mist. Charred remains of huts were everywhere. Blackened remains that were obviously human bodies, but beyond that were unrecognizable, were splayed here and there.  
  
In the few huts that remained, I could see that fearful faces of the villagers. One was a child of three years, clutching a straw doll and staring. Sessho-maru was there already, looking around emotionlessly. The little girl and toad where nowhere in sight.  
  
\\this isn't right,\\ Youko growled, \\what kind of youkai attacks women and children.\\  
  
\\One with no mercy.\\  
  
A wind blew past us as I, Miroku and the girls got off our horses InuYasha turned around, scowling.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" we turned to see Kouga glaring around in determination.  
  
"I'm here to fight Naraku," he said, stubbornly. "he slaughtered my men, and I want revenge." Before anything else could be said, a loud chuckle was heard. Out of the mist came a man in a baboon pelt, and hundreds of demons.  
  
Most were weak, but the ones closest to him were incredibly powerful. Next to him was a woman, smirking coldly and a boy in demon slayer's uniform, eyes completely blank. I heard Sango draw a sharp breath when she saw him.  
  
"Naraku!" InuYasha yelled, drawing his katana, "This ends now. I won't leave till your dead!"  
  
"He won't be the one dying, InuYasha." A calm voice from the side said. We turned to see a woman who looked like Kagome, only with colder eyes and paler skin. And smelling like bones, ashes and mud.  
  
"Kikyou," InuYasha said softly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS?!" Ganko yelled at the poor healer in front of him.  
  
"She left to find some herbs yesterday and never returned. We've been looking, but we can't find her. We fear she might have been attacked, or accidentally stumbled into one of the traps around the castle."  
  
Or been kidnapped by people who supported the queen's actions. People who had thought the king a weak coward for being willing to give his own kin to save himself from losing face. Well over three fourths the shadow kitsune populace. Then, Ganko thought of something.  
  
"Keep looking," he ordered the man, "I need to check something out." And with that, Ganko left, heading for the kitsune guard training grounds.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sango- Well...?  
  
Kuwabara-Girls can be just as powerful as boys  
  
Kagome-And...?  
  
Kuwabara-And some can be even more powerful.  
  
DreamVixen- Good.  
  
Kuwabara-Now will you guys untie me?  
  
Keiko-Sure.  
  
DreamVixen- Now please review! Oh! And can someone tell me how to spell Tenseiga? I've got the manga where Inu gets Tetsuaiga, so I know how that's spelled, but the healing sword has me stumped. 


	11. One Journey Ends: Another Begins

Thanks to my reviewers;  
  
inudemoness247 (thanks! Here's my update!)  
  
star's dream (Read and see!)  
  
fluffy sama 13 (Okay, thanks. Kinda... this was pre Dark tornament, so Youko's still stuck in Kurama's body, so I guess you can say he was there... but the past him's not gonna show up in this fic if that's what you're asking.)  
  
Imhyando (Thank you! ^-^ It was the oddest thing, I checked my reviews before and after I updated and you reviewed while I was updating! Hehe... I'll shut up now,)  
  
Also I have some bad news. The asshole that calls himself my stepfather grounded me indefinitely. Now I'm only allowed on the computer for fifteen minuets a week, cutting my writing and update times way low. All over one lousy grade! It's not fair, either. NOBODY passes Lynch's Econ class! The class average is an F! *Grumbles* So sorry, but I will try to update ASAP. Maybe I can get mom to help plea my case. When I tried to explain it to my stepdad that Lynch was an ass who failed kids for fun, he threatened to cut my time down to fifteen minutes a month. HE NEVER LISTENS TO ME!!! EVER!!! I hate my family, him especially...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
DreamVixen- Great news, guys!  
  
InuYasha- You're letting us go. *DV glares at him*  
  
DV- No  
  
Kuwabara- You're finally going to get to the romance in the story.  
  
DV- Yeah, but that wasn't my good news.  
  
Kagome- Then what?  
  
DV- You'll all find out later. Till then, only Yakuso, Yari and company are mine, SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!^-^  
  
Everyone-*Sweat drop*  
  
\...\ Youko\Kurama talk -...- beast talk *...* telepathy '...' thoughts  
  
**********************One Journey Ends: Another Begins*********************  
  
"Kikyou," SHIT!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THE CLAY-POT BITCH DOING HERE?!?!?!  
  
"InuYasha," she said, coldly, "I am here to destroy you. Naraku has promised it. In return for the full jewel." I growled.  
  
"The jewel is not yours to give!" I snapped at the dead bitch.  
  
"I am it's protector."  
  
"WAS it's protector." I reminded her with a smirk. She smirked right back.  
  
"That's right. Which is why your friend must die as well. I'll be needing my soul back if I'm going to live at all." I gaped at her. She'd gone insane!!  
  
"Okay, will someone start talking some sense?!" Yusuke snapped. He and his friends looked at Kikyou in confusion. Hogosha and Kirara were both growling at her.  
  
"I'll fight Kohaku," I muttered to InuYasha. He nodded. Kirara transformed besides me, ready to offer aid.  
  
"I'll fight Kikyou," Kagome said softly. Hogosha flew off her shoulder and rapidly grew to the size of a horse. He growled at Kikyou again, this time much deeper.  
  
"Kagura's mine," Kouga growled, glaring at Naraku's offspring.  
  
"I suppose that leaves me and the others with the smaller demons?" Miroku said, looking around.  
  
"Just keep your eyes opened for those damn insects," I said, softly. He smiled.  
  
"Don't tell me you're worried about me?" Of coarse I worried about him. I constantly worried about all my friends. They were the only family I had now.  
  
"Don't read into it," I growled back.  
  
"Guess that means you and I are fighting Naraku together?" InuYasha said sharply to Sessho-maru.  
  
"Don't get used to it, half-breed,"  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it,"  
  
With that, the battle started, and all I could focus on was my fight with my little brother. 'Kohaku...' I thought, putting all my heart into it, hoping it could somehow reach him. The REAL him. My little brother, 'I'm going to save you, Kohaku. One way or another, I'm going to get you away from Naraku's grasp.'  
  
He swung at me, and I dodged. He use his momentum to bring to weapon back around, I blocked with Hirakotsu. The fight went on like this for half an hour when a little girl screamed. I turned to see Kikyou holding a child in front of her, Kagome, who'd been aiming an arrow at the dead miko, dropped her weapon to her side, allowing Kikyou to ready her own weapon, which she aimed at Kagome. Hogosha tried to attack Kikyou, but was blown back by miko energy. Kikyou narrowed her eyes at Kagome.  
  
"Die," she said, about to let the arrow fly. I started towards her, when I felt a blade cut through my back. I turned back to see my brother standing over me, ready to give the final blow. Kirara hung back, Torn between protecting me and saving Kohaku. I shook my head at her. My life was not worth more than my brothers. I glanced back to Kikyou and Kagome to see Kurama had used his whip to knock the arrow off coarse. At the same moment, InuYasha knocked the dead miko off her feet. At least Kagome would be okay.  
  
"So, you do care about my reincarnation more than you do me?" I heard Kikyou say accusingly as I turned my attention back to my brother. My executioner.  
  
"I cared for you, Kikyou," InuYasha answered, "And you betrayed me. Kagome's never done that. So yes, I guess I do care more for her. She's my friend, and you won't kill her. Not while I'm here." I smiled as I heard him say that. So, he finally admitted he let someone befriend him. At least I'd be able to hear that much.  
  
As I watched Kohaku's blade raise, I thought of all my regrets. How I never told the group how much they meant to me, how I'd never apologized to Hiei for snapping at him when I would have done the same thing in his shoes, and how I was too weak to save my little brother. I felt my tears start to fall with Kohaku's blade. 'I'm sorry, Kohaku. I couldn't keep my promise.' I closed my eyes waiting for the blow 'I'll miss you, my little brother.'  
  
But the blow never came. I opened my eyes to see Hiei blocking my brother's weapon with his katana. I gasped.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Keep your mind on your battles, ningen, or else you and your friends might get killed." I was too surprised to be angry. Was he helping me? I never got the chance to find out. My brother and Hiei started fighting. I'd seen Hiei move a lot faster at the kitsune castle, so I knew he was holding back. But why? Why did he care whether or not my brother lived or died?  
  
My legs had been paralyzed, so I used my arms to crawl over to a nearby hut, along with the help of Kirara, which I leaned against, watching chaos unfold in front of me.  
  
InuYasha and Kurama stood in front of Kagome. Kikyou glared at the inu hanyou even as she used her soul gatherers to make an escape. Sessho- maru and Naraku were going at it, Naraku was making good use of the stolen Tokijin, but Sessho-maru seemed to have the upper hand.  
  
Kouga wasn't so lucky, Kagura was kicking his butt and not even breaking a sweat. Mirkou and his wind tunnel were hard at work, the others were all fighting off any youkai he missed. Yakuso was even using various poisons, all of which seem to make death painful for our opponents. Kanna, who had apparently been hiding since the battle started, was currently reflecting Yusuke's energy blast back at him with her mirror. The little girl Kikyou had used for cover wasn't too far away from me, eyes wide in fear.  
  
I smiled at her, soothingly.  
  
"You've been through a lot, haven't you?" the girl nodded.  
  
"When will people stop getting hurt?" she asked me, tears in her eyes. I stared at her and found I couldn't lie.  
  
"People will always get hurt," I told her, "But a person's heart and soul will determine the magnitude of that pain. And a person's friends will help absorb some of it," she nodded, and moved closer.  
  
"Are you a friend?" I smiled.  
  
"I hope so." Then the worst thing in the world happened. Naraku saw me and the little girl sitting there, next to defenseless and started after us. I felt fear rise into my chest. I grabbed the girl and pulled her closer, shielding her the best I could. This time might really be it...  
  
"NO!" I heard Kagome scream. I looked up to see her surrounded by an indigo light, a combination of her miko, spirit and youkai energies. Naraku stopped short, staring at the enraged miko. "NARAKU!!!!!!!!" She drew her bow back and aimed at him. Naraku stepped back and put up some kind of shield. "This ends now, Naraku," Never had I heard my light and cheerful friend so angry, "For all the people you hurt in your evil little game, this ends now!"  
  
And with that, the arrow flew, going through Naraku's shield like it was paper and piercing him in the heart. He let out a yell, which was soon repeated by Kagura as they and Kanna started to glow, then, disappeared into nothingness. Some miko magic hit me, too, healing my wounds enough so that I could walk, but not enough that I could fight again anytime soon. Naraku's jewel shards and Sessho-maru's katanas fell to the earth with a clatter. My brother's body with a loud thump. The only noises besides Kagome's ragged breathing.  
  
Kagome walked over to the jewel and picked it up purifying it instantly. She joined it with the rest of the jewel. Then she looked at Kohaku, then me. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Sorry," she huffed, before collapsing to the ground, weakly. Kurama was there to catch her before she hit. I felt tears in my own eyes as I limped over to my brother's body. I wasn't mad at Kagome. She did what had to be done. Yet... Kohaku shouldn't have died as Naraku's pawn. That was what upset me. I couldn't save him. I fell to my knees and hugged his body close to me. Kirara laid next to me, nudging her head against my arm.  
  
"Kohaku," I whispered, not knowing what else to say. The tears let loose, falling freely onto my little brother's face. I saw movement in front of me, and looked up to see Sessho-maru standing about me, both swords at his side. Emotionless, he drew one. Everyone cried out and started of rush forward, and Kirara tensed at my side but I didn't care. Let death take me like it had my kin.  
  
Only, the sword didn't slice through me, but my brother. Who started to breathe again. He got up moaning a little and looked right into my eyes.  
  
"Sango?" he said, puzzled. I stared at him, the threw my arms around him in joy.  
  
"Consider this repayment for returning my blades to me." Sessho-maru said, to InuYasha I presume. With that he was gone.  
  
"Sango, what happened? Where are we, and who're these people?" I brushed my tears away.  
  
"These are my friends, brother, and the rest I will tell you in time." He seemed to accept this.  
  
"But Sango, where are Father and the villagers?"  
  
"Dead," I told him, grimly, "You and I are the only ones left." He looked startled.  
  
"Who killed them?" my friends that knew the story flinched and turned their heads away.  
  
"The one behind their deaths has paid with his blood." I said carefully, "But I can't tell you anything else right now. Come. My friends need help." His nodded in confusion then got up, only to let out an exclamation.  
  
"Sango, you're hurt!"  
  
"It's fine, now go. Get on one of the horses," before he could listen, the villagers came out of their huts, cheering.  
  
"Thank the gods!"  
  
"Bless you!"  
  
"Thank you, miko youkai." We hurried away, trying to get back to the town Kagome could barely walk to the horses. Kurama helped her most of the way. Miroku stood at his horse, thoughtful for a second, then took off his glove. Yusuke and Kuwabara took a step back, having seen the wind tunnel in action. Miroku smiled. The air rip was gone.  
  
We headed back to the village we had left the others at. Kagome was riding with Kurama, who was being careful about making sure she didn't fall off, Yari, surprisingly enough, took Miroku up on the offer to ride double. Even more surprising was that he didn't try to grope her. Perhaps it was the nasty threat she gave before getting on the horse. Wish I could've been that creative...  
  
Kohaku was riding with me, and Yakuso had a horse to herself. Hogosha sat on the back of Kurama and Kagome's horse, chitterling at the half awake miko angrily. Kirara was in Kohaku's arms, purring happily.  
  
I had my brother back, Naraku was dead and gone, the jewel was complete and all my friends were alive and well, if a little tired. I felt something in that moment I had almost thought I'd never feel again.  
  
I felt truly happy.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"SIS!"  
  
"YUSUKE!"  
  
"OH, MY!"  
  
"OH, DEAR!" Everyone rushed out at once, Shippo and Souta watched Kagome anxiously and Keiko was worrying over Yusuke, whom had a lot of damage done on him by his own spirit technique.  
  
"Everyone's fine." Kurama said calmly, "Kagome's just a little tired."  
  
"Can't blame her," Yusuke said, grinning despite being battle worn, "She used enough energy back there to light all of Japan for a century." Huh?  
  
"Bring her inside," the Miko Sempai said, holding the flap of her hut open for us. "A good nights rest should do you all good,"  
  
I sighed as I walked through the dark village. Everyone had gone to sleep, including Kohaku. I couldn't rest though, because as happy as I was to have my brother back, I knew the only reason for his return was luck. I didn't want that happening again. I didn't want to be weak any more.  
  
But as hard as I tried, my own human limits were always thrown back into my face. I couldn't help Kohaku, Kagome, or anybody. How could I get stronger? I frowned, considering it.  
  
Asking Kagome to train with me wouldn't be fair because she already had to deal with her own teacher and a student. InuYasha couldn't help too much, either because I'd seen him fight so many times, I'd memorized all his strategies (not that there were that many to begin with,) Miroku was in a worse position than me now that his air rip was gone, Shippo couldn't help and I didn't know any of the others well enough to ask one of them.  
  
"Where are you going?" I jumped at Hiei's voice. Then glared at him.  
  
"Nowhere," I said, realizing I hadn't been thinking about my destination. Hiei was watching me with those fiery eyes of his again. I shifted. Figures he'd be the only guy capable of making me feel uncomfortable with a look. Then I remembered something. I gulped, knowing what I had to do, yet also hoping I wouldn't have to do it.  
  
"Thank you," I said, slowly, "For saving both me and my brother." If it had been just my life, I probably wouldn't have felt the need to say that, but Kohaku was too important to me. I somehow managed the impossible with that sentence, I startled Hiei. He quickly regained his composure, though.  
  
"Hn," I sighed. He was as bad as InuYasha with his 'feh!'  
  
"Good night," I said, starting back to Miko Sempai's hut.  
  
"You're not," Hiei said suddenly. I stopped, puzzled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not weak. Not as weak as most humans." I stared at him, not sure whether to thank him for the obvious compliment, or slap him for reading my mind again. "But if you're so determined to become stronger, I will train you. It might improve my own skills and kill time."  
  
Kagome's been a bad influence on me. I know she's a really great person and all and that more should strive to be like her, but you have to admit she has a tendency for randomness. You seriously don't know what to expect from her. I am confident that being around that for so long was what made me do what I did next.  
  
I threw my arms around Hiei.  
  
"Thank you," I said, before going back into the hut.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Reikoku punched a hole into the wall. His best female soldier and little sister... HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO HIM?!?!?!  
  
"You wanted me, General Reikoku?" Ganko said as he entered the room. Reikoku glared at him.  
  
"It was just uncovered that Yakuso and Yari are two of the three the leaders in the movement against the throne. They fled the castle yesterday, no doubt to corrupt the royal family even more so than their mother already has." Ganko stiffened, "If you see either of them, they are to be murdered as traitors."  
  
"Yes, sir," Ganko said, "I will keep my eyes opened while I look for where they are hiding the Prince and Princess."  
  
"No," Reikoku said, "That is no longer your mission. It has been transferred to Hojo. Your mission now is to hunt down the rest of the traitors and bring them to justice in the name of King Kurai,"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
DV- Aww! Fluffiness!!!!!! *girls giggle*  
  
Kagome- That's so kawaii!  
  
Keiko- Defiantly sweet  
  
DV- I believe it's more than fair to say this is my best chapter yet.  
  
Kagome- Action, drama, romance and slight comedy... I'm defiantly going to have to agree.  
  
DV- Like I said at the top I'll try to get the next one out soon. Now the story'll take a turn to romance. At least for a few chappies. Then the bad shadow kitsunes will get to play. Not to mention a certain jealous wolf and the clay pot bitch *growls in annoyance* Sorry to anyone who likes her, but I'm gonna put her through hell Because I HATE HER MOTHER FUCKING GUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The ONLY reason she'd not dead yet is because I need her around for something.  
  
I admit, at first I felt really sorry for her, but after she tried to kill Inu EVEN THOUGH she knew he wasn't the one responsible for her death AND tried to kill Kagome out of pure jealousy AND gave half the god damn jewel to an evil hanyou who actually WAS the one who killed her, I started to get pissed.  
  
I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU, YOU DON'T HURT THE INNOCENT AND HELP THOSE WHO SHOULD BE YOUR ENEMIES OUT OF BITTERNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Starts panting. Everyone else in the room backed against the walls* So any who, Sango, mind taking it away for me?  
  
Sango- Damn it, we've said this eleven different ways and you still don't understand? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Training

Hug's and kisses to all my wonderful reviewers!  
  
star's drams (^-^;;; guess I did go a little overboard... but Kikyou seriously ticks me off, And while Miroku having holy powers is true, I can't see that helping a tajiya in her training too much)  
  
Luscious (*Glares enviously* Lucky. Spring break in MI doesn't start for a month... Thanks and review again soon!)  
  
KitOokami Senji (Mmhm. I don't get bad grades too often either, but Lynch is a demon in disguise! I know it! *sigh* well, it should end soon. We've got a huge test coming up that should raise my D to a C+,)  
  
earthsong (Thanks! If you could explain what you want me to do with the POV, I'll see if I can fit it in.)  
  
Fluffy Sama 13 (Here's the update!)  
  
attagirl (Thank you! Sorry it took so long to get up,)  
  
inudemoness247 (Thank you! And thanks for reviewing, too! I love reading what people think about my stories!)  
  
ptbear (Here's chapter 12!)  
  
K.i.g.e.r.R.e.g (Thanks!)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Kagome- DreamVixen, you got so wrapped up in the fluff and homicidal rage last chapter, you didn't tell us your surprise  
  
DV- I did forget, didn't I?  
  
Yusuke- SO?!?!?!  
  
DV- My cousin Queenoffanfiction12 is going to be joining us for the remainder of the fic, starting at the end of next chapter! Isn't that great?  
  
.........  
  
Everyone- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DV- I own so little, suing me will just be a waste of everybody's time.  
  
\\...\\ Youko\Kurama talk -...- beast talk *...* telepathy '...' thoughts  
  
********************************Training********************************  
  
I stared after her as she entered the hut. Did she just...?  
  
"That was very kind of you, Hiei." I turned to see the kitsune leaning against a nearby hut, an amused expression on his face, "Why help the girl?"  
  
\\Perhaps he's finally found a potential mate?\\ I glare at the fox at that, but I didn't know what to say. Partly because I myself didn't know why I offered to train her. A stubborn, loud, ningen girl who would get herself killed in battle.  
  
"Hn," I said, indifferently, "No. Like I told her, I have nothing better to do,"  
  
"Yes," he said, his amusement growing, "I still find it odd that you would pass time by training a girl who had managed to catch you off guard twice in one night." I glared at him.  
  
\\Not to mention is incredibly attractive,\\ Damn it, did that fox have a one-track mind or something? All he thought about was fighting and sex.  
  
"Much like it is odd you would be so interested in helping the miko youkai in her fight."  
  
"I was keenly interested in her powers."  
  
"No other reason?"  
  
\\What kind of question is that? Hell yes, there's another reason!\\  
  
"..." I smirked, having won the argument, and headed for the forest.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I growled in annoyance. It was a two days after the battle with the hanyou. We had just gotten back to the village by the well, were the miko youkai was now trying to train the spirit detective's girlfriend. Trying...  
  
"Relax, Keiko." The vixen said calmly as she scratched her dragon behind the ear, "The reason your powers are responding so violently is because you're so tense." The girl nodded and took a few deep breaths.  
  
"Now, try again," the girl closed her eyes in concentration. "Find the core of your spirit and pull it out into your hands." The girls outstretched hand started to glow the purple-pink of miko energy. The spirit detective, who was standing nearby, stared on shock. I guess the realization of just what his girlfriend could be capable of was just now coming to him. The vixen grinned.  
  
"Good! Good! You're doing it, Keiko!" The girl opened her eyes and let out a slight yelp when she saw her glowing hands, causing the power gathered there to suddenly start sparking all over the place. Some even managed to reach where we were standing, making everyone dodge. Then, they stopped. We turned back to the now red-faced miko, who was stammering her apologies, and the miko youkai, who had managed to catch all of the girl's loose power in her hand. The dragon was chattering away in a panicked sort of tone from the vixen's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay Keiko, no one was hurt." The rei guide said while keeping her distance. The vixen smiled at the flustered girl.  
  
"She's right. I did worse when I was first learning how to use my powers." The hanyou snorted.  
  
"No kidding," he scoffed, "You nearly took my fucking head off when you were trying to learn control."  
  
"Sit," WHAM! "Keiko, the sooner you learn this the sooner you can learn more complicated spells like the subduing spell."  
  
"YOU SAT ME FOR A FUCKING DEMINSTRATION?!?!?!"  
  
"No, I sat you because you were being a jerk, now be quiet." The hanyou scowled, but said nothing. "Try again, Keiko," she groaned. "You're going to have to do this until I think you can go into a battle without accidentally unleashing your powers. After that, well move onto the bow." She turned to us, "This'll take a while, and probably won't get any more interesting, so you guys might want to find something else to do."  
  
"I'll stay," The kitsune said, ignoring my smirk. Everyone else decided to take her advice.  
  
"We should start your two's training, too." The tajiya said to the rei guide and my sister. Her feline companion mewed slightly, making Yukina smile.  
  
"How are you going to train both of us at the same time in different weapons?" The tajiya stopped walking and swore under her breath. Obviously, she hadn't thought of that.  
  
"I can teach Botan how to use a katana," the warrior-vixen said, "But I'm afraid I won't be able to spar or anything like that. Forgot my katana,"  
  
"I'll spar with her," The hanyou said, scowling when the tajiya raised an eyebrow at him, "I won't have anything to do now that the jewel's complete, anyways," The fire cat purred in agreement but the rei guide looked startled.  
  
"Well, thank you," she said, quickly, "But I think training against your katana will be a little much for me,"  
  
"I won't make it transform," he said, as if it was the most obvious solution in the world. The ningen girl nodded.  
  
"That's a good idea," She said, "And I'll work with Yukina." My sister nodded. And with that, everyone separated. The rei guide, warrior- vixen and the hanyou to train with the katana, Yukina and the tajiya to train with the staff, the young kitsunes and the young tajiya to play, and the other vixen to watch after them. I went into the forest to get some of my own training in.  
  
Later that night, I went back to the old miko's hut, fully expecting to have to wake the ningen girl up. I was surprised when I saw her sitting outside the hut, in her slayers outfit. She looked at me impatiently when I landed in front of her.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"I'm doing you a favor, ningen. Don't give me reason to change my mind." Her eyes flared with fire, but she sighed and started into the forest. I followed. We went to the place she'd trained with her fire neko. Without a word, we started to spar.  
  
Hours later, I stopped, looking up into the sky.  
  
"You should get back, if you want to get any sleep tonight." She groaned in response, flopping onto the ground.  
  
"Can't I just sleep right here?" she mumbled, laying her enormous boomerang next to her.  
  
"No,"  
  
"Says who?" I was suddenly fiercely tempted to slit her throat.  
  
"Because those fool friends of yours will come looking for you."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Do you want them to know we're training together?" She tried to get up, but fell back to the earth. I growled. Weak humans. I certainly wasn't going to be put through he spirit detective and the baka taunting me because this girl couldn't carry her own body weight. However, the one choice left wasn't much better. Still...  
  
I walked over and picked the tajiya up in my arms, thankful she wasn't too much taller than me, and started back to the village.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE-"  
  
"Do you honestly want your friend to wake up and see you like this?" she stopped yelling then, but she still struggled, and voiced loud complaints in her head. I bit back a wince as she hit a sore spot I earned during our training. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but I was impressed with her fighting abilities. She would have made one hell of a spirit detective in our time.  
  
I set her down on her feet right by the entrance, close enough to the hut to allow her to use it as support to get to her bed. Confident she would have no other problems, I started back into the forest.  
  
"Hiei?" I stopped showing I was listening. "Thanks again. I know you don't like me, but I appreciate you helping me." I didn't know what to say to that. So I said the one thing that could get me out of any comments.  
  
"Hn," I took off into the forest, scowling. All this time around humans was making me soft. I felt the sadness in her aura as she spoke, and had been tempted to comfort her...  
  
Why did I even care how she thought I felt. Let her think I hated her. After all, she hated me, didn't she? I heard laugher close by and stopped, waiting in the tree I was in.  
  
Into the clearing came the kitsune and the miko youkai.  
  
"It's not funny, Kurama!"  
  
"Of coarse not,"  
  
"I'll have you know it's a common and solidly based fear!"  
  
"Still, It's amusing that the miko youkai princess of the shadow kitsunes and protector of the Shikon no Tama, not to mention a time traveling teenager and surrogated mother, is afraid of bugs," the vixen stuck her tongue out at him, the crossed her arms under her chest and pouted. I felt a flash of amusement at the sight.  
  
"So? It doesn't matter what a person is, they've still gotta be afraid of something."  
  
\\Not me,\\ Youko said confidently. \\I fear nothing. Except, perhaps, not getting what I desire because my human half is too weak to obtain it for us.\\ the kitsune's eyebrow twitched.  
  
\\Youko, I'm only going to say this one more time. We will remain only her friend and mentor unless she gives us the indication she wants to move on to a more serious relationship\\ His youkai half responded with violent profanity, (An- For you vocabulary challenged, that means he started cursing,) increasing my amusement.  
  
"It's getting late," Kagome said, apparently unaware of her companion's mental turmoil. "I'd better head back. Shippo and Souta are bound to be worried."  
  
"And Sango, InuYasha, Miroku, Yari, Yakuso, Keiko, Botan-" the vixen gave him a mock glare.  
  
"So I'm close with my friends, gimme a break!" Kurama laughed. Kagome looked at him thoughtfully for a second. "Kurama?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you. For helping me so much these last few days." And, before the fox could say anything, she kissed him on the cheek, and left the clearing with a sweep of her tail.  
  
The kitsune stayed frozen in place.  
  
\\Does that count as an indication that she wants to move on to a more serious relationship?\\ I laughed out loud at that. Drawing the kitsunes attention to me.  
  
"I take it you've been there the whole time," the said, disguising his annoyance and embarrassment quite well.  
  
\\Aren't you supposed to be training with the tajiya?!\\ Youko didn't even bother to disguise his annoyance, and he felt no embarrassment.  
  
"Her training's done for the night." I said, smirking.  
  
"And both of you are still alive? Wonders never cease."  
  
\\Perhaps he really is starting to feel affections towards her...\\ I growled.  
  
"The only affections of that sort here are yours towards the royal kitsune."  
  
\\So?\\ I shook my head.  
  
"You two are pathetic,"  
  
\\You're just upset you can't tell the slayer how you feel without totally destroying your pride.\\  
  
"Think what you will, fox," I said a little sharper than I usually would have. "I'm leaving," I continued into the forest, scowl back in place.  
  
Damn it!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The king brought the wine to his lips, smirking.  
  
"Excellent," He said to the three bowing forms in front of him. "Hojo! I need you to 'convince' their mother to cooperate. Then, kill her and her father. Reikoku, you're to find out how the traitors found out something your second in command missed. And Ganko, you're to make sure all the traitors get the punishment they deserve."  
  
"Yes, Sir," Reikoku said.  
  
"It will be an honor," Hojo said right after him. Ganko said nothing.  
  
"And, Ganko?"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"This task is your only chance to redeem yourself. I know I have your utter loyalty."  
  
"...Of coarse, sir."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
DV- Why are you guys so upset about meeting my cousin?  
  
InuYasha- Is she anything like you?  
  
DV- Yeah  
  
Yusuke- That's more than enough reason for us.  
  
DV- ...Hey!  
  
Kagome- You're really getting into the Hiei\Sango thing in the story.  
  
DV- Yep! Err... Were are those two?  
  
Miroku- *sighs sadly* I'm afraid Sango is currently giving the fire demon the experience she denied me.  
  
Everyone- O_O;  
  
Shippo- what experience?!  
  
Miroku- Well, you see, Shippo- *Houshi's head meets frying pan, courtesy of Kagome*  
  
Kagome- I'll tell you later.  
  
InuYasha- This I gotta see.  
  
DreamVixen- Hell yeah. Review while we wait for my cousin and hear Kagome preach about the birds and the bees.  
  
Shippo- Huh??????????????  
  
**********************  
  
THINGS TO BE THANKFUL FOR;  
  
Mom not caring how long I stay on the computer  
  
Half-days  
  
Step-dad working a lot of OT  
  
Canadian relatives that have weddings every other week that 'kids' aren't invited to  
  
Older brother owing me BIG for covering for him and little brothers too scared of my wrath to rat me out ^-^;  
  
Anyways, I've got the next chapter done on loose sheets, and should have it up by Friday. Ja ne! 


	13. Kitsune Fluff

I am Soooo sorry I didn't update when promised!!! My brothers and I got dragged up north to our cabin. 3 TVs (2 in black and white with knobs to change the channels), 1 VCR, 1 radio, 0 Computers. I must not warn you, only on blue moons will I be able to update on weekends from now to the middle of September. On a happier note... I'M DEGROUNDED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I'M SO EXSTATIC ABOUT THAT, I DON'T EVEN CARE IF DEGROUNDED ISN'T A WORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
inudemoness247 (Indeed... Thank you!)  
  
fallen-666-angel (Thanks! Err.. Sorry, Lee but my own muses are ready to revolt as it is for all the overtime I'm putting them through *glares at men in togas with Pickett signs in head.* I REALLY don't need anymore right now...)  
  
Luscious (Thank you! She can't wait, either. Kouga's coming, I'm gonna have him and Kurama fight soon. *cringes and starts banging head against wall,* No! I'm not supposed to tell you that!)  
  
Mz X. Ti F F an Y (There wasn't much, but it'll pick up. I SWEAR I'll add more! It's just I don't think either Sango or Hiei are the type to fall madly in love over night and admit it the next day, so I'm taking this slow.)  
  
star's dreams (Thanks! I love Hiei/Sango pairings, too!)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Shippo- ..............................O.O  
  
Yusuke- I think he's gone into shock  
  
Kagome- *still red faced* I can't believe I just gave him 'The Talk!'  
  
DV- I know.  
  
Inu- *Laughing uncontrollably on the floor* Something good finally happened while being held hostage by the psycho fox-girl!  
  
DV- Kagome, could you...  
  
Kagome- It will be my pleasure. InuYasha...sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsits itsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsi tsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsits itsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsi tsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsits itsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsi tsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsits itsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsi tsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsits itsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit SSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu- @_@  
  
Everyone- *sweatdrop*  
  
Keiko- she sat him 362 times...  
  
Yusuke- Damn, look at that hole...  
  
DV- 275 feet deep. Anyone else wanna make comments about my sanity???  
  
Yusuke- Nope. We're good.  
  
DV- Yay! Remember I own nothing. Not even my thoughts. Those belong to the yellow and green polk-a-dot cat with three heads that visits me at four twenty nine every Thursday. Now stick around to meet my equally insane cousin!  
  
Everyone- O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
\\...\\ Youko\Kurama talk -...- beast talk *...* telepathy '...' thoughts  
  
***************************Kitsune Fluff (^--- ^)****************************  
  
I woke up in the early morning. Careful not to disturb my pup, or anyone else sleeping in the crowded room, I slipped into the kitchen. I thanked the gods for my kitsune grace, which kept my movements silent and precise. I looked out the window. Near dawn, the others wouldn't be awake for nearly an hour. Humming to myself, I started to cook. Five minutes later, I heard a clatter behind me. startled, I turned to see Sango, Keiko, Botan, Yari, Yakusho and Yukina. A pot laid at their feet, and all were cringing at me. I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I take it you want to help."  
  
An hour later the boys clamored into the kitchen, grumbling and yawning. At least until they saw all the food we prepared.  
  
"Oh, you guys are up, are you?" Keiko said smiling. "Well, you better hurry before the food gets cold." They didn't need telling twice. While the boys were trying to consume half their body weight in food, I talked with Keiko about her training.  
  
"Your starting to get the basics of your control so I was thinking about working on that for an hour a day from now on, then moving you on to the bow."  
  
"Will the bow be really hard?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"As hard as any other weapon would be," I answered honestly. "If you keep at it, though, you start to get it."  
  
"doubt it," Keiko said sadly.  
  
"I wasn't always a perfect shot, you know. It takes time, but it's worth it. You'll see."  
  
I watched as yet another arrow veered off coarse and into the dirt. The miko energy around it melted away.  
  
"Keep trying, Keiko." I called out. "Aim a little higher and watch the wind." She grumbled, but obeyed, striking the right edge of the target.  
  
"I hit it!" she said excitedly. I smiled at her enthusiasm, remembering how excited I was when I started hitting my targets.  
  
-Pity that if it was a demon, her arrow would have done no damage whatsoever,- Hogosha said from my arms.  
  
"See, Keiko. You're catching on fast." I ignored my guardian's remark and walked over to my student.  
  
"Too bad any demons that might come after me won't just stand still like the targets," She said, grimacing. I laughed.  
  
"You catch on to moving targets sooner than you think," a slight screech diverted my attention to the forest. Curious, Keiko and I went to investigate. I smiled gently at what I saw.  
  
InuYasha was sparring with Botan, her using the katana Sango had given her and InuYasha using the untransformed Tetsusaiga. Apparently, InuYasha had disarmed Botan who was currently sulking. Yari was sitting back watching the whole thing, unusually silent.  
  
"You could of at least given me some warning!"  
  
"Think the demons you fight will? Learn to think on your feet, wench."  
  
BAM! I bit back a laugh as Botan abandoned the katana in favor of an oar that seemed to come out of thin air.  
  
"BITCH! What was that for?!"  
  
BAM!  
  
"My name is Botan! You know it, USE IT!!!"  
  
"Feh! What's with you wenches from the future?"  
  
BAM!  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Sit,"  
  
BAM! That brought their attention to me. Well, Yari and Botan's attention, anyway. InuYasha was still in the dirt.  
  
"Oh, Keiko, Kagome! I didn't see you two there," Botan said, blushing slightly. Now, what in the world could she be blushing about?  
  
"That was obvious," her blush increased. Then it hit me. She was acting similar to the way I did when I had a crush on InuYasha! Kawaii!!!!!!!! I HAD to get those two together! Kami knows the hanyou needs SOMEONE to offer slight control over the wild Inu. The look on Keiko's face told me she had reached the same conclusion as me. Yari's smirk told me she had reached that long, long ago.  
  
"What's the matter, Botan?" she asked with a devil-like grin "You look a little flushed. You're not getting a fever, are you?" Now poor Botan's face flamed. Really, Yari could be so evil sometimes...  
  
"N-n-no!!!" she stammered, "I'm fine!" InuYasha peeled himself off the ground.  
  
"Just what I need," He snorted, "Two odd wenches from the future gaining up on me," Botan smacked him again while I just leaned back and took it in.  
  
-You're gonna use the command, right?- I shook my head, making Hogosha's ears droop slightly.  
  
"No sit?" Yari asked, cocking her head.  
  
"Yeah, Kagome," Keiko said, "You usually sit InuYasha for things like that." I smiled.  
  
"I think he's being tormented enough right now," My hanyou friend let out a sigh of relief. "As a matter of fact, I was planning on taking the beads off soon," I should've brought a pair of sunglasses. When he heard that, InuYasha's face got bright enough to compete with the Sierra sun.  
  
"How soon?!?!?!" I yelped when InuYasha was suddenly in front of me. I'd NEVER seen him move that fast! Hell, I couldn't see him move period! Hogosha growled slightly, but stopped when I squeezed him in warning.  
  
"Don't DO that, InuYasha! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
  
"How soon?!?!?!" I sighed and reached up.  
  
SNAP!  
  
It was almost comical to see InuYasha dancing around. It got even more amusing when he included Botan in his dance, Twirling around with her despite her high pitched protests.  
  
"And InuYasha?" I said when he finished celebrating, though he still had a grin that I feared would split his face, "If you turn even ruder on me or start hurting poor Shippo, I'll put the rosary back on. Though perhaps with a new mistress holding the leash..." I cast a meaningful look in Botan's direction, watching her turn a shade of scarlet I never dreamed could be reached.  
  
"Great idea, Kagome!" Yari said in a voice that put me on guard. "That way the puppy can still be punished and YOU can spend time getting to now a certain red-head a little better," I glared at her, fighting a blush from staining my cheeks. Keiko was choking back laugher beside me.  
  
"Really?" I said innocently, "Just like you've been getting to know a certain perverted monk better?" Yari froze and Keiko's laugher finally spilled over.  
  
-Actually,- Hogosha said as he wriggled his was out of my arms and onto my shoulder, -I think she come to know him as well as a girl CAN know a guy without losing her innocence.-  
  
"I don't know WHAT you're talking about!" Yari said, sticking her nose in the air. I shook my head at my friend's antics.  
  
"Come on, Keiko, let's get back to training." I said, dragging my student back to the targets.  
  
"We've been at it all morning, Kagome!" Keiko groaned. It was noon and Keiko had been shooing targets all day. Smiling, I nodded.  
  
"We'll work on the bow for the rest of the week. By then you should have a good enough hang of it that you'll hit the target most of the time. Then after that we'll work on concealment spells for your aura and scent. Then well move on to binding spells and short range miko attacks." Keiko gaped at me.  
  
"That so much!" I shook my head.  
  
"Actually, it's the bare minimum for what you'll need to keep your powers from backfiring on you. I can teach you a lot more, if you'd like," Keiko gulped.  
  
"Maybe we should wait for things to cool down a little for that." She said. I shrugged.  
  
"It's up to you."  
  
"There you are," I turned to find Kurama coming towards us. He turned to Keiko as he neared. "I need to speak with Kagome alone for a moment," Keiko looked between us.  
  
"Um, yeah of coarse!" She said with a sly grin, "I'll just go find out what Yusuke's doing. Do you want me to take Hogosha with me?" The night dragon was in her arms before I could reply and she started away, taking one last look at me and Kurama. My student's wolfish grin widened and she took off. I shook my head.  
  
Something told me ten minuets from now everyone will assume Kurama and me a couple... not that I didn't like him, it was just that I wasn't sure I liked him in that way... well, actually I did like him in that way, but there was too much I needed to do right now and that kind of relationship just wasn't- I was talking to myself wasn't I?  
  
"What do you need, Kurama?" I prayed this wasn't about that incident in the clearing last night. I myself still wasn't sure why I had done that. I mean I knew what I was doing it was just... The night and the forest... I was doing it again! Focus, Kagome!  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like you accompany the kits and myself to a picnic. They persuaded me to come with them and wished for your presence as well." I almost breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh, of coarse!" I said smiling. After all, I didn't want to leave the poor guy alone with my little brother and kit. Those two were becoming notorious in the village for their pranks, along with Kohaku. Kurama gave me that smile of his and we started into the village to find the boys. I fought a blush the whole way.  
  
I smiled at the boys as they ran around the clearing, playing a game of tag. Kurama sat next to me, apparently deep in thought. Whatever he was thinking, he didn't look too happy. I laughed as Souta tackled Shippo, sending him into the dirt, snapping Kurama out of his thoughts.  
  
"Momma?" Shippo said as he jumped into my lap, "When are you going back to your time?" I frowned.  
  
"I don't know," I'm ashamed to admit it, but I nearly forgot about my time, my home and my father in the short time I'd spent here in the presence of new and old friends. I sighed, hugging my kit close. I wasn't even completely sure where I belonged anymore. The old family shrine in the Ningenkai... our kingdom in the Makai... or here, in futile Japan. It seemed every time I turned around, there was a new complication in my life.  
  
"Do you think mom and gramps will call for us soon?" Souta asked, plopping down nearby.  
  
"I don't know." I felt my gut twist in worry. After all, I'd left her with an entire kingdom waiting to kill her.  
  
"You're mother was well known for her cunning when she was Queen of the shadow kitsune." Kurama said, sensing my distress, "I'm sure she's fine. Besides, most will side with her," I nodded. My recovered memories told me that.  
  
"huh?" Souta said curiously.  
  
"It is an unwritten, unspoken supreme law of those with any kind of kitsune blood that you can steal, cheat and con any body except your own flesh and blood," Souta looked confused at my explanation, "family honor is very important to the kitsune race, Souta. It's common for kitsune to bed many in their life time, but if they choose a life mate and have kits, they must do anything in their power to protect that family,"  
  
"Your blood is your honor," Shippo added, "Kitsunes stay near their families until they are old enough to find mates. Even then, they return to their family if anything happens and avenge any deaths that occur in the family," he got a far away look in his eyes then, obviously recalling avenging his own parents from the thunder brothers. I squeezed him gently.  
  
"surrogated family members earn the same treatment as those born into the family," I said softly, "and they are honored on the same scale," Shippo grinned up at me and Kurama got that look on his face again that he was in deep thought.  
  
He snapped out of it pretty quickly though, and started to teach the boys simple, yet fascinating tricks with plants. I didn't like that look on Shippo's face when he was learning about how to make vines heed his commands.  
  
I watched Kurama as he taught the boys, admiring his patience at their simple mistakes. InuYasha would've blown up at them, if it was him teaching and Miroku would've probably found ways to slip 'lessons' that I'd rather the boys no know into their training. I felt my lip twitch at that. Amazing how something as simple as how they react to kids can change a girls perspective about guys. Looking to the sky, I noticed how late it was getting.  
  
"Kurama?" I called out, catching his attention. "It's getting late. Could you head back to the village with the boys while I go to the hot springs before our lesson?" he smiled at me.  
  
"Of coarse, Kagome." I smiled back at him. InuYasha was never this nice.  
  
"Thanks. And could you please keep an eye on the pervert, too. You can use any force necessary to keep him from the hot springs." At that a bemused look passed his face.  
  
"Naturally." I laughed and headed to the springs. Halfway there, I encountered a stampede that turned out to be the other girls, eager to spent time at the hot spring and away from the men.  
  
"Ahhh..." Keiko said as she relaxed in the water. "finally a chance to relax..."  
  
"Hear, hear," Yari said, reaching for the shampoo, "no men, no kits, no screaming generals..."  
  
"Don't whine, Yari, it spoils the mood," Yakuso said, ignoring the tongue that flashed in her direction from Yari. Yukina smiled lightly.  
  
"You bicker like sisters." I laughed as both kitsunes sputtered in indignance.  
  
"So, what did Kurama want, Kagome?" suddenly all attention was on me. I blushed lightly.  
  
"Shippo and Souta wanted to have a picnic in the clearing and wanted us along." Loud giggling greeted my words.  
  
"Awww..."  
  
"Kawaii!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, really." That's when I thought of something. "Yakuso, could you do me a favor?" the healer turned to me with a curious look. "Souta and Shippo don't know that much about the Makai or our kingdom. Would you mind giving them lessons about what it's like, how to act and what to and not to say? You were always a lot better with that stuff than I was." Yakuso smiled.  
  
"Of coarse, Kagome. I've been feeling pretty useless around here anyways."  
  
"Does this mean you'll come back to the castle when we return to our proper time period?" Yari asked as she tossed the soap to Botan, who just barely managed to catch it. I sighed.  
  
"I don't know, but I have to keep that option open if anything happens to father." Yari nodded.  
  
"Yeah, if King Kurai kicks the bucket, you and Souta'll be in charge of a lot of kitsunes."  
  
"Don't remind me." I said dryly. Especially considering I'd have to rule until Souta came of age. I didn't want to be Queen! Besides, if I DID become queen, I'd have to get a mate. An image of Kurama came to mind and I was suddenly at war with a blush.  
  
"It couldn't be that bad," Yukina said.  
  
"You don't have to be so negative about it, Princess Kagome Rabenda Tsuyu Hana Otome of the Shadow Kitsune Royal Family in the Northern Makai," VERY evil glare at Yakuso. Not only did she use my whole title, but all of my name as well! She knows I hate that! "The entire kitsune populace is waiting eagerly for the return of a true royal shadow kitsune. Considering there are only four in existence, one is retired and only two others are of proper age to take the responsibilities..."  
  
"I know, I know! You don't have to rub it in," I sighed. The other girls grinned at me.  
  
"I wasn't rubbing it in, I was simply reinforming you of your social status." I gave Yakuso an incredulous look. I still couldn't believe she was Ganko's twin.  
  
Thinking about Ganko dampened my mood. We might've fought like cats and dogs, but he was still one of my first friends. I couldn't see him getting into the whole kitsune general thing. It just wasn't his style. What had happened in the decade I had been gone?  
  
"Are you alright, Kagome?" I look over at Yukina's concerned face with a brilliant smile.  
  
"Fine," I said, swimming over to the conditioner. Sango sighed slightly as she leaned back in the water.  
  
*Do ningens have to make that annoying noise?* Sango opened her eyes in annoyance.  
  
*What do you care?* she mentally grumbled.  
  
*hn*  
  
*Do you always have to do that?*  
  
*I didn't ask for your opinions about my habits, ningen.*  
  
*Like I asked for yours?!*  
  
*Mine are fit to give with out consent,*  
  
*Why you-*  
  
*How do you know what noises we're making, anyways?* I asked curiously, *the only way you could know something like that is if you're nearby...*  
  
*...*  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango screamed into the night, earning alarmed looks from everyone nearby. I shook my head.  
  
"He's not here, Sango."  
  
"I don't care! He's still a hentai!"  
  
"Who?" Botan asked, puzzled.  
  
"That fire apparition friend of yours was talking to Sango telepathically." Botan looked at me skeptically.  
  
"Hiei? Spiky black hair, red eyes, wears black, really quiet?"  
  
"Yep,"  
  
"You sure? Hiei usually keeps to himself..."  
  
"Jerk." Sango fumed, glowering at a rock with what looked suspiciously like a blush creeping across her cheeks. I looked at her, tense.  
  
"You okay Sango?" She frowned at me. "Normally, you would've stormed out of here to hunt a guy down if you so much as thought he turned your way during a bath." Sango's blush doubled, but considering how close she was to the water now it might've just been the heat from the spring.  
  
"Fine. I just don't feel like wasting my energy like that. And the creep probably won't even listen to me anyway." I frowned, bewildered.  
  
"Odd. Miroku never learned his lesson about groping and hitting on girls, yet you still slap him around whenever he does." Now I was SURE Sango was blushing.  
  
"Erm..." I burst out laughing, and the others soon accompanied me. Sango's face switched from embarrassed to mortified. "Nonono!!! It's not what you think!"  
  
"Then what is it?" Keiko asked.  
  
"... I don't know, but it's not THAT!" We continued to laugh. "Oh, come on! It's not like that and even if it was, not one of you has any room to talk!" That shut everyone up. Yukina even had a light blush on her cheeks  
  
"Actually, I've got enough room to say whatever I please," Yakuso said, swimming over to the towels to grab one. "Men are nothing but a hindrance, I'll never fall in love." We all stared at her. "What?"  
  
"You just jinxed yourself," Botan breathed. The rest of us burst into laugher.  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"I'll bet you fall in love before the week is over."  
  
"... Depends, what are the stakes?" I raised a hand to cover a smile as Yari shot me an incredulous look. Yakuso was never this daring before, perhaps the Sengoku Jidai was agreeing with her...  
  
"Name what you want." Yakuso looked thoughtful for a second, then got a glint in her eye.  
  
"If I win, you have to publicly announce your feelings towards the hanyou," My ears perked as Botan blushed. Then she got a catty look on her face.  
  
"Alright. But if I win, YOU have to kiss the lucky guy in front of everyone here," Everyone grinned.  
  
"Deal,"  
  
"Great!"  
  
I sighed in content as I walked back to the village with the girls. They were still amused about the bet, especially since Yakuso was making a show out of sticking her nose in the air primly. I rose an eyebrow as we passed a tree that seemed to have latched itself to a desperate looking Miroku. His face shown in relief when he saw us.  
  
"Ah! Hello, Ladies. Isn't this a lovely-"  
  
"What the hell happened here?" Yari asked, cutting him off.  
  
"Happened, Lady Yari?"  
  
"Yes, why has the vegetation taken such a liking to you?" I blinked in confusion.  
  
"This tree wasn't here this morning." I muttered, looking at the odd, full grown tree that tightened it's grip on Miroku as he struggled to get away.  
  
"Oh, this. Well you see my dear Ladies, I was on my way to retrieve some wood for the fire when this tree suddenly sprouted from the ground and bound me with it's branches."  
  
"How long have you been standing here like this?" I asked, my suspicion growing.  
  
"Nearly an hour."  
  
"And none of the boys came out here to help you? Kurama's specialty is plants, so I'm pretty sure he could call off a rouge tree if you yelled for him."  
  
"Well, you see Lady Kagome-"  
  
"Kurama's the one that put him there in the first place," I turned to see Souta, Shippo and Kohaku at the flap of Kaede's hut. Shippo furthered his explanation "Miroku was sneaking out to spy on you girls so Kurama used a seed to make that tree and keep Miroku away just like he promised." I blushed as I felt the other girls staring at my back.  
  
"Didn't expect him to take it so seriously." I murmured. Shippo grinned at me.  
  
"He's waiting in the clearing we had the picnic at to give you your training." The other giggled as I hurried to meet my red haired sensei.  
  
"Very good, Kagome, we're done for the evening," I smiled and let out a sigh of relief. These tricks were tough! I fell into pace beside Kurama as we headed back to the village.  
  
"Kurama?" I said, looking at the sliver of moon above us. The new moon would come soon. I made a mental note to remind InuYasha so he wouldn't do anything stupid.  
  
"Yes, Kagome?"  
  
"How come you're both a kitsune and a human at the same time?" I'd been meaning to ask him that for a while, but something would always come up...  
  
Kurama sighed and explained his long, complicated story about the kitsune thief who resorted to sharing a human's body to save his life. By the time he finished, my jaw would've hit the dirt if it was physically possible.  
  
"You're THE Youko Kurama?!"  
  
"Yes," he said in amusement, "And you are the legendary missing kitsune princess any demon in the Makai would sell his right arm to get his hands on." I flinched.  
  
"Yikes, my father must've put out one hell of a bounty for info on me."  
  
"Indeed," that's when something hit me.  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have been the silver kitsune thief that stole my great-grandmother's bow from my mother, would you?" Kurama's wince answered that. "KURAMA!"  
  
"I apologize, Kagome, the bow can be returned if you wish," I glared at him for a second, then sighed.  
  
"Oh, alright." Kurama relaxed. "By the way, you might want to keep the whole thing about you being Youko Kurama from Yari and Yakuso, or you'll have two more raging fangirls to deal with," I laughed as Kurama flinched. The girls in the village were now constantly giggling over, flirting with and blushing at Kurama.  
  
Suddenly I felt very playful. Grinning at Kurama, I raced ahead as fast as I could, which was pretty damn fast by the way. Kurama, sensing my mood, ran along side me. giggling to myself, I picked up speed and weaved through the trees, Kurama in pursuit. I looked back to see him gaining on me. How could he move so fast? Well, this was the legendary kitsune thief we were talking about.  
  
Unfortunately, I forgot were I was heading and ended up slipping on wet mud and falling into the very hot spring I had bathed in with the girls. I let out an undignified 'Eep!' as I was suddenly submerged in hot water. I swam to the surface to meet Kurama's amused face.  
  
"Don't say a word," I grumbled as I swam to the edge. Kurama simply chuckled and reached out to help me out of the water. I resisted the animalistic urge to shake myself dry. I sneezed, the air feeling much colder after my involuntary swim. Suddenly I found a jacket being held out in front of me.  
  
"You'll catch cold if you run around in the middle of the night soaking wet." Kurama said in amusement. I pouted, but grabbed the jacket and wrapped myself in it. It smelled like Kurama, roses and rain.  
  
"Now I'm all wet," I grumbled.  
  
"Who's fault is that?" I wrinkled my nose at my companion.  
  
"I didn't hear you protesting during our little jog," Kurama chuckled.  
  
"We should head back," I nodded, and we started towards the village again, Kurama walking a little behind me.  
  
I stopped a mile outside the village and turned to Kurama, with the intention of asking him something. Kurama, though appeared to be in thought, and knocked right into me. We landed in the dirt, him on top of me.  
  
"Sorry!" "I apologize!"  
  
We struggled away from each other, red faced (AN; Can't see why, I'd LOVE to be in her place! ^-^) I moved up, to try an wiggle out from under him, but was stopped by Kurama's lips brushing mine.  
  
Everything seemed to stop for a second as I looked into Kurama's green eyes. I felt him move to catch my lips in a gentle kiss and did nothing to stop him.  
  
I relaxed against him, wrapping one arm around his neck as I kept the other against his chest. His arms moved around my waist, and his tongue begged for entrance to my mouth. I gave it without hesitation.  
  
We battled for dominance for a while, a fight I lost with no regret and the kiss continued. I was grateful youkai can hold their breath so much longer than humans. A week ago, I'd have passed out from lack of oxygen by now.  
  
Eventually, though, we did have to part for air. We blinked at each other, red faced and panting. Kurama opened his mouth to say something...  
  
BAM!!!!! I yelled out Kurama's name as he was suddenly thrown into a tree.  
  
"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ganko smiled for the first time in days as he shook hands with the kitsune in front of him.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Sire? It is very dangerous..."  
  
"You should know better than to waste your breath, my friend. I've got family to help." The other kitsune sighed.  
  
"It is your decision, Sire."  
  
"Glad you see it my way, now where exactly are they?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
DV- Two cliffies in one chapter... *looks out towards readers innocently* was that too mean?  
  
Everyone- *Nods vigorously*  
  
DV- Well, yell at me in the reviews. As a matter of fact, the person that comes up with the most creative threat for the cliffie gets a cookie! ^-^ Any one who can guess the mystery creep that interrupted them get a bakery full of goodies. Brownies...*drools*  
  
Kagome- Don't you fear for your life?  
  
DV- Why would I do something as silly as that?  
  
Everyone- -_-;  
  
DING DONG!  
  
DV- YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!!!! *throws door open* QUEENIE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
QFF- DV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *glomps*  
  
DV- Can't... breathe...  
  
Inu- THIS is the vixen's COUSIN?!  
  
Yusuke- What is she?  
  
QFF- Can't you tell?  
  
Kagome- Well, her tail looks like it came from a horse...  
  
Kurama- An uma youkai.  
  
QFF- And the winner is- FOX BOY *suggestive voice* wanna get your prize?  
  
DV- MIND OUT OF GUTTER, QUEENIE!!!!!!!!!  
  
QFF- Hmph!  
  
Miroku- *to QFF* Will you bear my child? *gropes QFF*  
  
Miroku suddenly chained above pit of Jaws sized sharks, slowly being lowered down.  
  
Kagome- Wow...  
  
Sango- I didn't know uma youkai could do that!  
  
QFF- *eye twitching* dirty... rotten... perverted...  
  
DV- Sadly that all we have time for today.  
  
QFF- WHAT?! But I just got here!  
  
DV- Which is why I leave begging to the reviewers to you.  
  
QFF- Review or I'll hunt all of you down, gut you alive and eat your inner organs.  
  
DV- THAT IS NOT BEGGING, QUEENIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
QFF- I don't beg *evil smirk* 


	14. Wouldbe Lovers Counterstrike!

REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
kireishi-chan (DV; You have no idea how demented. QFF; I RESENT THAT! DV; Of coarse you do... oh, and inventive threat! You get the cookie!)  
  
inudemoness247 (DV; hehe... I'm evil. QFF; Tell me about it. DV; SHUT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
fallen-666-angel (DV- O.o; And I thought striking muses were bad! QFF; How soon can you have them kill DV so I can take over the story? DV; Queenie!)  
  
star's dreams (Try having Thanksgiving dinner with it. -_-; DH; HEY!!! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO EATS EIGHT TIMES MY OWN BODY WEIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!! DV; What's wrong with that? QFF; *rolls eyes* any who, for recognizing my insanity, SD is now one of my favorite reviewers!)  
  
Luscious (DV; Thank you so much! Hmm... that WOULD be funny... but I've kinda already got plans for Yakuso. QFF; And don't bother asking. I've already tried *pouts* DV; Sadly, I suffer from OPP (Over Protective Parents) And I'm lucky I'm allowed to be on FF.net, forget about having a screen name. Dad insists that I'm gonna end up kidnapped/murdered/raped if I do things like that. -_-;;; I can NOT wait until I'm out of here...)  
  
ladyofthedragons1 (DV; O.o; To tell you the truth, I pick all the names of my OCs by looking in a Japanese-english dictionaries for a word that I either like or fits the character. QFF; Yep. Yari means spear, Yakuso, medical herb, Hogasha, protector, Ganko, stubborn (^-^;) Kurai, black/dark, Reikoku, cruel, inhuman, Yume, dream, and Mayonaka, moonlight.)  
  
DarkReuku13 (DV; You're gonna hafta read to find out... QFF; And yes, Sessy- chan's gonna make an appearance DV; I agree. Sessho-maru's one of my absolute favorite anime characters... Sesshy... *sigh*  
  
kitsunekagome23 (DV; I will QFF; An uma youkai is a horse demon. Not those weird looking ones with four legs, either. I just LLLLOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE horses!!!!!)  
  
DV- I hope you didn't take Queenie's threat to heart. Uma youkai are vegetarians.  
  
QFF- I COULD eat someone's inner organ's if I really wanted to!  
  
DV- Riiiiight... And anyone who thinks I'm taking Kagome and Kurama's relationship a little too fast... Show me ONE SANE GIRL that didn't fall in love with Kurama on sight.  
  
Kagome- DreamVixen?  
  
DV- Hm?  
  
Kagome- Um... Miroku's still sort of...  
  
Miroku- GET THESE BLOODY BEASTS AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DV- OH! Right, sorry. *Miroku taken down from shark pit*  
  
Miroku- Thank you, Lady DreamVixen.  
  
DV- Keep your hand off my ass, houshi  
  
Miroku- What do you mean, my lady?  
  
DV- I mean the hand that's going south better make a u-turn if you don't want to lose it!  
  
QFF- Amateur threat.  
  
DV- Shut it, horse-girl. I own nothing but one or two anime posters, a handful of mangas, a few DVDs and my little brothers YuYu Hakusho GBA game (That STILL has me ticked! They made KUWABARA stronger than HIEI!!!! AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS THAT'S WRONG?!?!?!)  
  
\\.........\\ Youko\Kurama talk -.........- beast talk *.........* telepathy '.........' thoughts  
  
*********************The Would-Be Lovers Counterstrike!********************  
  
"KURAMA!"  
  
\\DAMN HIM TO ALL SEVEN LAYERS OF HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHO THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE IS, INTERRUPTING OUR KISS LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!\\  
  
I growled softly as Youko continued to curse. Granted, I hadn't really thought about what I was doing a few minuets ago when I kissed Kagome, but that didn't mean this guy could come along and interrupt!  
  
"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?!" said interruption bellowed at me, "THAT WAS MY WOMAN YOU WERE AL OVER, YOU FUCKIN' FOX!!!!" I suppressed the urge to growl louder (Barely) as I glared at the wolf youkai in front of me. (^-^; The 'my woman,' line gave it away, didn't it? oh, well! I left you in suspense last chapter, so it's the least I can do now! ^-^ Bakeries for Luscious, star's dreams, DarkReuku13, )  
  
"Kouga, please-!"  
  
"You will pay in blood for trying to take what is mine, fox!"  
  
"Kouga he wasn't- HEY, I'M NOT-!!!"  
  
"What gives you claim over a woman's heart? Last I checked, that was something they could give freely." Kagome blushed. Kouga growled.  
  
\\Nice. That'll win some points with her...\\  
  
\\You never give up, do you?\\  
  
\\I wouldn't have become one of the greatest kitsune thieves to ever live if I had.\\  
  
"The strongest is the most suited to mate," Kouga said shortly. "I'm stronger than you, so I get Kagome," I stared at him.  
  
\\You've gotta be kidding me...\\ I almost smiled at the teenage phrase.  
  
\\Perhaps you've spent too much time around humans, Youko,\\  
  
\\You make it sound like I have a choice in the matter.\\  
  
"If you're truly stronger than me," I said to the wolf, "you are going to have to prove it before I will relinquish Kagome to you," I watched as Kagome sputtered in indignance. I was going to have to explain that to her later. Kouga grinned and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Agreed." I dodge quickly as he came at me with a punch. Because he had the shikon shards in his legs for so long, the magic had altered his muscles permanently, so he was still incredibly fast, yet nowhere near as fast as my jiganshi friend and sparring partner. Then again, that was like compairing a 20 year old pickup truck to a race car. (AN; Throw me a bone here, people, I'm surrounded by guys on a daily basis!)  
  
I pulled one of my seeds out of my hair, transforming it into my rose whip. I lashed out six times, striking him in various places, yet not killing him. While Kagome didn't love the wolf, she did seem to like him and I didn't want to blow any chance I had with her because I killed her friend. Besides, by Youkai mating laws, I'd won, already. I was stronger, so I got the girl. Kouga fell painfully to the earth. Clutching some of his wounds.  
  
"I believe I've shown who is more powerful here," I said, rolling my whip back up. "I will not kill you, and I promise you no more harm if you leave right now." Kouga looked at me, then Kagome, desperation in his eyes. Then he stood and glared at me.  
  
"This fight isn't over, fox. I WILL come back to free my Kagome from your grasp!" and with that, he left, his wounds slowing him down slightly. I mentally sighed as I turned to the still fuming Kagome.  
  
"I apologize, Kagome. But remember this IS an older time period. Youkai laws are held here much more strongly than in the Makai. That was the only way to stop him from believing you belonged to him." Kagome's glare softened and she sighed.  
  
"I know." She said, then she smiled at me. She leaned up and gave me a quick, chaste kiss, "Come on, it's late."  
  
I watched silently from my spot against the wall as Kagome got into the sleeping bag next to Shippo, who unconsciously moved closer to her.  
  
\\He truly does look to her as a mother,\\ I mentally nodded at Youko rare, somber tone.  
  
*Meaning whoever wants her better be prepared to be a father,* Neither I nor Youko were surprised at the new voice in the mental conversation.  
  
\\We realize that, Hiei,\\ I said.  
  
\\It's not like we weren't planning on having kits with her, anyways.\\ Youko scoffed.  
  
\\Why so concerned?\\ I asked, curiously.  
  
*I'm not. I just think it's careless to run into a relationship without thinking about it first. Getting involved with her means two weaknesses and an angry king in charge of a large army of kitsunes. You know that.*  
  
\\Yes, and it's all the more reason to get involved. She doesn't deserve to face him alone. And he does not deserve to live after such dishonorable intentions.\\ Youko said, serious again.  
  
*This coming from a thief.* Hiei snorted.  
  
\\Perhaps, but I'm a thief that knows the importance of family honor.\\ a few yards away, Sango sighed and tossed in her sleep. I raised an eyebrow as a large bruise on her left shoulder came into view.  
  
\\I see you and the tajiya are taking training quite seriously,\\ I said, closing my eyes and preparing for sleep.\\Why are you so concerned about her?\\ there was silence. I frowned, thinking Hiei had left.  
  
*... her brother.*  
  
\\What?\\  
  
*She wants to be stronger to protect her brother. And the miko-vixen, who she reguards like a sister.* I understood. Hiei respected her because she'd go so far for a sibling. As far as he, himself was willing to go for Yukina's safety.  
  
\\I see.\\ I said softly, \\Well good night, Hiei,\\  
  
*Hn*  
  
I awoke the next morning to find a breakfast similar to the one we had yesterday. After eating my fill and listening to the light chatter from my companions I went out for a walk in the forest, enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by an untamed wilderness, untouched by the modern world. I paused to watch Shippo, Souta and Kohaku playing in the clearing near the well, Yakuso was sitting at the well's edge, watching them. The boys spotted me fairly quickly and raced over.  
  
"Kurama!" Souta yelled, grinning. I hadn't known the boy for very long, yet I liked him a lot already. He was friendly and innocent without being foolish. Just like Kagome.  
  
Shippo ran in front of the group, being the fastest. Youko and I had both taken an eager liking to this boy as well. The kit was clever and spunky and cared for Kagome intensely. I could tell he like me as well, yet I wasn't quite sure if he wanted me as his surrogated father just yet.  
  
"Oh, hello Kurama," Yakuso said smiling at me, in a friendly matter, "I was just letting the boys work off their access energy before their lessons. I promised Kagome to teach them about the Shadow Kitsune Kingdom in case they decide to return their upon our arrival back to our time."  
  
"That makes sense," I said, calmly.  
  
"Hey, Kurama! Watch this!" I watched in open amusement as Shippo attempted the vine trick I had taught him, struggling slightly, but prevailing in the end. I nodded in approval, making the little boy beam in pride.  
  
"Are you going to teach us any other tricks, Kurama?" Souta asked, hopefully. I chuckled.  
  
"I promise that as soon as things settle down with Kagome and after you learn all you can from Yakuso that I'll teach you everything you want to know." The boys faces lit up.  
  
"Does that mean you'll stick around?" Souta said eagerly. I smiled at their hopeful faces. Neither of them had had many older males in their lives. Shippo's father was dead and Souta knew little of his. The only other males that were around all the time were InuYasha and Miroku. Something told me InuYasha didn't teach them very many things and the girls wouldn't allow the boys to know too much of what Miroku knew. They needed someone to teach them things like these.  
  
"Of coarse,"  
  
"YAY!!!" I laughed as the boys started to dance around. Then Shippo turned back to me with yet another hopeful face in place. I raised an eyebrow at him in question.  
  
"Does this mean you're my new daddy?"  
  
I stared at him, my jaw hanging slightly, catching the hidden meaning behind the innocent question.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
\\Damn it, SAY YES!\\  
  
\\I don't want to pressure Kagome to become our mate.\\  
  
\\Why not?\\  
  
\\Because it won't be fair to her!\\ Youko grumbled for a second.  
  
\\Fine. But you'd be hard pressed to give the kit an answer that won't pressure her.\\ I ignored him, along with Yakuso who was trying to suppress her laugher and failing miserably.  
  
"I suppose that'd be up to you mother," I answered reasonably. Shippo nodded, apparently satisfied with that answer and Yakuso raised her eyebrow at me. I smiled at her as I stood. "I'll leave you to your lessons now,"  
  
"Kay!" Shippo said happily.  
  
"See ya, Kurama!" Kohaku simply nodded shyly. I was a little surprised at how much his personality contrasted to his stubborn, spunky sister. Then again, taking a look at Hiei and Yukina I supposed they weren't that different after all.  
  
"Hey, Fox!" I stopped at the harsh, yet now familiar voice. "I've got a bone to pick with you." I turned to face the golden glare of the hanyou.  
  
"Yes?" his ear twitched in annoyance as he studied me carefully.  
  
"What are you trying to pull with Kagome?" I mentally sighed. Youko pricked up indignantly in the corner of our mind.  
  
"What do you mean?" he glared at me.  
  
"You know damn well what I mean!" InuYasha yell, sending all nearby birds into the sky. "I saw what you were doing with her last night! The only reason I didn't kill you then and there was because the wench was kissing you back! You KNEW I was there, don't deny it, fox. Now I'll ask you again, What are you trying to pull with Kagome?!" I sighed.  
  
"I myself don't really know what last night was about. I won't deny I'm attracted to Kagome, that may have simply been it. Yet know that whatever my intentions are, I would never harm her," Youko was grumbling again.  
  
\\Since when are our intentions any of his business?\\ I ignored him as InuYasha walked towards me.  
  
"Feh!" he grumbled. "Fine, fox. But if you make Kagome cry even one time..." His eyes narrowed as he let the threat trail off. I nodded, understanding the meaning. I started walking again, and InuYasha kept pace with me.  
  
"Why are you not with Botan?" I asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Damn vixen told me to beat it while she taught her more about the katana," InuYasha half grumbled, half growled. I almost laughed at his sulky attitude towards Yari's bluntness.  
  
"Well, Yari knows what she's doing, I'd expect,"  
  
"Guess so," the hanyou said with a shrug. "The kits ain't causin' mass chaos in the village." He remarked as we reached the reached the edge of the forest, "I'm guessing they're either dead or with the wench," I smiled slightly as I realized InuYasha never really called Kagome a name with the feeling that made it an insult. Truly, I'd think the only reason he called her names at all was because he was stubborn and also unwilling to give up on the age old fights that resulted from them.  
  
"Neither, actually. Yakuso is teaching them kitsune etiquette." InuYasha snorted and grumbled something under his breath. Even with my hearing, all I caught was 'Bullshit, kitsune's have etiquette,' 'stupid wenches,' 'waste of time,' and 'should be training,' I smiled to myself as I shook my head.  
  
Suddenly I felt a lot of you-ki heading towards a spot where Sango, Hiei, Keiko, Yukina, Kagome and an oddly familiar young human energy were. Along with an energy I cursed myself for not noticing earlier. InuYasha must have felt something, too. He cursed loudly and headed in that direction.  
  
I raced after him, worry knotting my stomach. No matter what her problem was with the hanyou, I could not allow her to take it out on Kagome. (AN: Okay, if you haven't guessed by now who all the energies are, I seriously worry about your common sense. Or your amount of Inu-obsession. Whichever comes first,)  
  
"Kikyou!" InuYasha yelled as we neared the group. (AN: Told you. The other two might be a little harder, but you still shouldn't have to wrack your brain out.) When we reached the clearing they were in, we came upon a tense scene.  
  
Kagome and Kikyou stood at different ends of the clearing, both with drawn bows. Yukina, Keiko, Hiei, Sango and a little girl stood behind Kagome. Sango was hugging the girl close to her as Hiei glared at the undead miko, clutching his right arm which looked like it had been nicked with a miko arrow. The arrow sticking out of a nearby tree made that suspicion stronger. (AN: DON'T FLAME ME FOR LETTING KIKYOU HURT HIEI!!!!!!!! It will make sense later, I promise!!! In all honesty, I think Hiei could kick Kikyou's butt to hell and back a hundred times over!)  
  
"InuYasha, Kurama stay back!," Kagome yelled to us, not taking her eyes off of Kikyou. We stopped hesitantly obeying her. A few seconds later, InuYasha's half-brother made his way into the clearing, glaring at Kikyou.  
  
"Sessho-maru-sama!" the little girl, who I now recognized as his human ward, called out. Sessho-maru glanced at her, his eyes warming ever so slightly then returned his cold glare to the clay pot priestess.  
  
"Wench," He growled, "You will pay for harming someone under the care of this Sessho-maru."  
  
Kikyou said nothing. She refused to look away from Kagome's cool glare. Sessho-maru growled again, taking a step forward.  
  
"No, Sessho-maru! Kikyou put a miko barrier up anyone with you-ki will be killed if they touch it." Sessho-maru stopped, glancing at Kagome.  
  
"You're a sad excuse for a miko, and an even more pathetic copy," Kikyou said coldly, "You are not worthy of my soul. I demand it's return,"  
  
"It is MY soul now, Kikyou," Kagome said in an icy tone, "You died fifty years ago, you have no right to walk the earth as if you still belong here. Please, Kikyou, just pass on. There are still living people who care for you, and they wish to see you rest in peace."  
  
"I refuse!" Kikyou hissed, "This is my chance to truly live, without the burden of being a miko. I can hate now, I can be free."  
  
"Your not alive, Kikyou and you know it!" Kagome yelled back in exasperation, "Staying here, sharing a soul is simply hurting the both of us. I'll only ask you once more before I take action, go back to the afterlife," Kikyou glared icily at Kagome and sent some sort of spell into the arrow, making it glow a bright golden color. Kagome's eyes widened slightly and she quickly turned to the others.  
  
"Hurry! Get behind me!" Yukina and Keiko quickly complied. Hiei ignored her, still glaring at Kikyou and Sango tried to follow Kagome's instructions, but was weighed down by Rin, and seemed to have something wrong with her leg.  
  
Kikyou's aim switched from Kagome to Rin before anyone could blink. When Sango saw the arrow coming, she pushed the girl away, and took the blow in her place.  
  
"SANGO!" the hanyou cried, stepping forward to be greeted with the crackling of the miko barrier. Suddenly those odd, flying snake creatures Kikyou had used to get away in the fight against the hanyou started coming at Kikyou rapidly, each dropping what looked sickeningly like souls into her body. Kikyou drew her spelled arrow again, This time catching Rin in the right shoulder. She turn to Kagome triumphantly. The shadow vixen glared at her, her energies flaring.  
  
"Save your power, reincarnate. You'll need it if you want to save the girl and your friend," Kikyou laughed and slowly faded into nothingness, her soul catchers following in pursuit. Kagome raced to the fallen's side right before the barrier flickered out of existence. Sessho-maru immediately drew Tenseiga, but stopped at Kagome's shout.  
  
"NO! That was a very complex spell Kikyou used. If you try to stop it with anything but miko energy, the one affected with the spell will die," Sessho-maru scowled then sheathed his blade.  
  
"This Sessho-maru trusts you know what your doing, miko." Kagome nodded shortly and turned to the fire apparition.  
  
"Hiei, You're the fastest one here, Take Sango and go to Kaede's hut. Tell her Kikyou used a Nakusu spell on an arrow. I'll be right behind you with Rin. InuYasha go get Yakuso tell her it's an emergency!" Everyone sprang into action. I ran beside Kagome as she raced back to the hut, eyeing Rin worriedly.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" I asked anxiously. I didn't know much about miko magic, but I could heal, and something told me they'd need all the help they could get to save these two. Kagome gave me a brief reassuring smile.  
  
"Not much. You could watch the hut for us and keep the others from starting a panic in the village," I nodded and watched as she entered the hut. Quick words were exchanged between her and the elderly miko. A few seconds later Hiei left the hut and leaned against a wall. I glanced at him.  
  
\\Do you know what's going on?\\  
  
*No.* Hiei said, glancing towards the hut. Yakuso hurried past us a minuet later, not even acknowledging us as she entered the hut. All the others joined us soon enough.  
  
"What happened?" Shippo asked me, worriedly "Is momma okay?" I sighed.  
  
"Kagome's fine," I said calmly, "Sango was the one who was injured, along with Sessho-maru's ward," Kohaku's face whitened.  
  
"My sister's going to be okay, right?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"No worries, kid," Yari said as she leaned against a tree, trying to give Kohaku a reassuring smile and keep an eye on the monk next to her at the same time. "Yakuso's never lost a patent."  
  
"And Kagome and Kaede are really good healers!" Shippo added quickly, "Nothing dumb old Kikyou could do can't be stopped by them!" Kohaku didn't look any less worried.  
  
"Your sister just got you back," Hiei said shortly to the kid, making a few people jump in surprise, "She's too stubborn to leave you now at the hands of a miko she doesn't like," That seemed to calm the boy down quite a bit. Yusuke looked at him, and something told me that the seriousness of the situation we were in was all that was keeping him from making a crack hinting towards his relationship with Yukina.  
  
We sat there for hours, saying little if anything. Once in a while a little village child would come by asking about 'the pretty tajiya lady,' and the older villagers often bowed in respect when they passed the hut. It was obvious that the group of shard hunters were well liked and greatly respected. Finally, I heard voices in the hut that sounded like Sango and Rin. From the looks on their faces, the other youkais (and hanyou) heard them, too. I smiled as I straightened up, catching everyone else's attention.  
  
"They're awake," I announced. InuYahsa nodded, confirming my statement. Suddenly a loud scream was heard in the hut. Panicked, everyone rushed to see what had happened.  
  
Inside the hut was two vixens, a miko, a Henka Neko and a young Silver Inu.  
  
Somewhere in my shell-shocked mind, I made a mental note not to let any other women ningens get taken from my sight. This made the second and third to turn into youkai while my back was turned.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Reikoku growled slightly as he looked over the papers yet again. This didn't make sense! Hojo claimed to have found the princess years ago, and said he had constantly reports to him. Reikoku snorted. His had received no such reports. Hojo must have been lying to save face for having the princess under his nose all along and never noticing. A knock on the door diverted his attention.  
  
"Enter," He said gruffly. His youngest brother complied. "What do you want, Hojo?"  
  
"General Reikoku, sir," He said with a slight bow. "I went to the shrine as ordered. The former Queen and her father had already escaped, but I did find something rather interesting," Reikoku nodded and Hojo came up to his deck, placing a photo album in front of the Kitsune General. Bored, Reikoku flipped in open-  
  
-And stared at the pictures in front of him.  
  
"It was in the princess' room, sir, under her mattress." Hojo said as Reikoku started at flip though the pages. "I believe it has something to do with her missing school over the last few years. I find it surprising that Ganko had no information on this."  
  
Reikoku couldn't believe his eyes. The album was filled with page after page of the princess in her human form and the inu hanyou, kit, two of the ningens that had come to save her and an old lady dressed up like a miko. He frowned. From what he read, the princess knew only legends of youkai after her memories where erased. Yet the dates on these pictures suggested she knew of them for years.  
  
In the back of the book was a real shocker. Instead of people, it showed scenery. Most pictures here were of villages, or landmarks that faded before the barrier was put up.  
  
"Very good, Hojo," Reikoku said with a curt nod, "Excellent work. You may take leave now," Hojo bowed one last time before leaving. Reikoku turned back to a picture that had caught his eye in the first part of the book. It showed the whole group. The princess was in front, holding the kit. To her left was the hanyou, scowling at the camera. The ningen woman was on her right one hand on a small fire cat on her shoulder and to her right was the ningen male, dressed in the robes of a monk. As he studies the picture, one and only one word came to mind.  
  
Ganko...  
  
************************************************************************ Sango- *strangling DV* WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!?!?!  
  
DV- Ack!  
  
QFF- Go Sango!  
  
Kagome- Shouldn't you help her? She IS your cousin...  
  
QFF- Nah. This makes up for the time she accused me of flirting with that guy at Texas Roadhouse.  
  
Keiko- Were you?  
  
QFF- no comment.  
  
Yusuke- Riiight...  
  
Botan- Well! Now's the time for you to review!  
  
Inu- Kagome?  
  
Kagome- Hm?  
  
Inu- Who's Tex-ass and why would he build his house on a road? O.o;;; 


	15. More Changes and a Pissed off Sango

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I have good news. Spring Break just started and, like always, my family is just staying home with the exceptions of weekends up in Saginaw and Friday night, when Dad's going to Canada and I'm heading to a friend's party. So Expect A LOT more updates this week!!!  
  
kitsunekagome23 (DV; I will! QFF; or else I'll kill her!)  
  
fallen-666-angel (DV; Hehe... sorry? H, and don't worry about kids reading this stuff considering they shouldn't BE in an R rated fic in the first place! QFF; REALLY?! Umm... are they inus? Or maybe nekos... gimme a hint! I wanna kill DV!!!)  
  
Angel-of-Tears (DV; Thank you! QFF; PLEASE, no one inflate her head anymore or she'll have trouble walking through doors. DV; YOU'RE just jealous! QFF; So?)  
  
angelkitty777 (DV; Thanks! QFF; Ditto. DV; REALLY that sound SOOOO cool! I'd love a jacket like that! Who wouldn't want to hug themselves all day? The room sounds great too. I bet it's really comfy! QFF; No fair! How come I don't get that stuff! *pout*)  
  
Luscious (DV; I thank ye! QFF; Mwahahahaha!!! DV; Yeah, I'm trying to get a little more freedom around here, but so far, no dice. *pout*)  
  
badgerwolf (DV; Yep! QFF; And don't worry about Kikyou. DV and I have a list of how we want to kill her and we're eliminating all but the most painful ones *evil glint*)  
  
windmagelita (DV; Here's more! QFF; Your on sugar right now, aren't you? DV; I'm still suffering from an Easter candy hangover, actually)  
  
empress-of-the-shadow (DV; Thanks! QFF; I hear that! *drools* DV; Hell yeah. Anywho, thanks and I'm looking forward to your future reviews!)  
  
inudemoness247 (DV; I know, I'm evil ^-^; QFF; Don't worry, I'll whip her into shape DV; Eep!)  
  
star's dreams (DV; THANK YOU!!!! Finally someone who wants me to live!!! QFF; Shut it, fox-girl!)  
  
shadow-demon961 (DV; Thank you, Thank you and Thank you! Hehe... QFF; her head's inflating again. DV; You're just cranky you couldn't write a poem if your life depened on it. QFF; Grr... DV; Another thanks for being my 90th reviewer! *blows party favor and releases streamers*)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````` Sango-*still glaring at DV* ...  
  
DV- What?  
  
Kagome- DreamVixen, what was that at the end of last chapter?  
  
DV- It's explained better in this chapter  
  
Sango- You did something to me...  
  
DV- Yeah, so kill me!  
  
Sango- Gladly. *Reaches for Hirakostu*  
  
QFF- The idiot with the big mouth owns nothing but pocket lint and her OCs so buzz off while the demonslayer kills her!  
  
\\.........\\ Youko\Kurama talk -.........- beast talk *.........* telepathy '.........' thoughts  
  
**********************More Changes and a Pissed Sango**********************  
  
I moaned slightly as I opened my eyes, thinking of all the ways there were to kill an undead priestess.  
  
"Sango?" I looked at Kagome, whose face was creased in worry. "Are you alright? Do you feel any sort of pain?" I groaned and blinked, wondering why my vision suddenly seemed so much sharper.  
  
"My head feels like something's beating on it from the inside and my whole body's stiff, but besides that, no."  
  
"No chest pains? No changes in your thought patterns?" Yakuso asked urgently  
  
"Nothing," They all looked relieved.  
  
"Good. The stiffness and the headache are normal. If you were having chest pains we'd have a problem." Kaede said.  
  
"Rin's head hurts, too," The little girl said with a pout in her voice. I flinched at her volume. Why the hell did she have to yell?  
  
"Don't worry, Rin. You'll feel better soon," Kagome soothed the little girl. "In the mean time, there's something you two should see." Kagome turned back to me with a mirror in her hands. Biting her lip, she turned the mirror so we could see our reflections.  
  
But they weren't our reflections. They couldn't be. Because our ears weren't pointed, we didn't have fangs and markings all over our faces, Rin's eyes were brown, not amber and my eyes weren't silver. Rin Didn't have a fluffy tail and I didn't have a long, sleek one. So nope, not us.  
  
"Kikyou used a Nakusu spell on you. It can change humans into demons and demons into humans. Normally, it takes the life of the miko that casts the spell, but since Kikyou wasn't alive to begin with..." Shit.  
  
There was a loud scream. It took me a second to realize it was coming from me. When I did, I shut my mouth, embarrassed. It was too late, however as everyone who wasn't in the room already burst through the opening.  
  
And stopped dead, staring.  
  
I blushed. Rin looked at them curiously before spotting Sessho-maru.  
  
"Sessho-maru-sama!" she yelled, running to hug his leg. He stared at her with open surprise on his face. (AN; GASP!!! Sessho-maru showed an emotion!!! Next InuYasha will start acting civilized. ^-^)  
  
"Miko," Sessho-maru growled, "What has happened to my ward?" Rin chirped up before Kagome could open her mouth.  
  
"The scary lady shot Rin with a spell and Rin got hurt. Then the pretty fox lady helped Rin and Rin woke up a demon!" Sessho-maru scowled at Kagome, who sighed and repeated what she told us while we were looking at our reflections.  
  
"We needed to get them back here before the spell could seep to their brains, turning them into something similar to InuYasha when his demon blood overtakes him. The physical changes were too late to stop and we figured their minds where the more important things to save. They're still the same, only with a few new abilities."  
  
"How come Rin's an inu and Sango a neko?" Shippo pipped up, "If it's the same spell, it should turn them into the same demon, right?"  
  
"No, the spell latches onto your most basic personality traits and changes you into the youkai that fits it," Kurama sighed.  
  
"Then it makes since... though it only serves to complicate things further,"  
  
"We know," Yakuso said, frowning.  
  
"But we can work around it," Kagome assured him hastily.  
  
"I didn't know the breed was even around in this era..." Yari muttered to herself.  
  
"They weren't. She's probably the first," Botan added. I felt myself fuming.  
  
"MIND SHARING WITH THE REST OF THE CLASS!!!" I yelled at them. Kagome winced.  
  
"I've really got to stop using terms from the present here..."  
  
"What is she?" InuYasha demanded, pointing at me. "I've never seen a neko like that."  
  
"... She's a Henka Neko. They're a very rare and powerful race of youkai. Unfortunately, their power comes with a catch,"  
  
"Which is...?" I said, worry knotting my gut.  
  
"Henka Nekos must be bound to a demon of ruling blood from the day they are born until they die," Hiei said from his spot against the wall.  
  
...  
  
"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!" I cringed at my own yell.  
  
"Otherwise, their powers eat them from the inside out." Suddenly I was very, VERY dizzy...  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!!! Don't faint on us!!!"  
  
"So basically, we have to find a royal youkai who Sango won't mind being around for the rest of her life and who won't mind having a Hanka Neko around for the rest of THEIR life in the next twenty four hours." Kagome sighed. Everyone stared at her. "What?"  
  
"How do you get the binding thing to work?" I asked.  
  
"You've just got to acknowledge the royal youkai you serve," Kurama said, a small smile playing at his lips, "If the royal youkai accepts your aid, you will bear his... or her... mark until either of you die. The mark will be circled in the ruling youkai's personal marking color," I nodded and set to work.  
  
"But we don't even have-!" Kagome's protest was cut short.  
  
'A gray star circled in blue? Where did that come from? Wait a sec... isn't that...' Kagome's eyes widened. As did mine as I realized I was HEARING her THOUGHTS!!!  
  
"SANGO!!!" I wondered what the chances of her forgetting about this and not yelling my poor, sensitive ears out were. "No, I'm not forgetting this and tough cookies about your ears!!! You brought this upon yourself!!!" Shoot. The telepathy thing worked both ways...  
  
"Hehehe..." I laughed meekly, "Come on, Kagome, it's not THAT bad and you and Sessho-maru are the only ruling youkais I know,"  
  
"You could have at least ASKED me!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"But you would have said no,"  
  
'Would not.' Kagome thought sulkily.  
  
'Would too,'  
  
'Would not!'  
  
"Would too!'  
  
"WOULD NOT!!!" everyone jumped at the volume of Kagome's voice. Well, everyone except Hiei.  
  
'Even as a neko she's just a baka ningen,' He thought emotionlessly.  
  
"What was that!" I said glaring at him. His eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed to a glare.  
  
"Stay out of my mind, neko," He growled.  
  
"Hmm... Doesn't THAT sound familiar!" He growled again, his glare intensifying.  
  
\\This should be good...\\ my head jerked around in surprise at the unfamiliar voice.  
  
"What the he-eck!" I said, changing my wording around to something Kagome always said when I saw all the children looking at me curiously, "Who in the world was that?!"  
  
\\... SHE CAN HEAR ME?!?!?!?!?!\\  
  
"Yes, now who exactly are you?!" I demanded, while everyone But Kurama and Hiei looked at me like I'd grown three heads. Kurama was looking at me in shocked horror and Hiei in shocked amusement. Then Hiei started to chuckle.  
  
"Okay I think the stress of the transformation is starting to take it's toll on her," Yusuke said. I scowled at him.  
  
"Look for some weird reason I can hear thoughts and there's someone I've never heard before talking!" everyone was still looking at me like I was crazy.  
  
"She can hear Youko," Hiei said emotionlessly. Kagome, Yusuke, Keiko, Botan and Kuwabara's faces immediately cleared up.  
  
"Really? That's got to be interesting." Botan said cheerfully.  
  
"Who's Youko?" InuYasha asked puzzled. Yari and Yakuso frowned.  
  
"The only Youko I've ever heard of is the great thief, but he was supposed to have died..." Yari muttered. Now Kuwabara and Yusuke started snickering, Kagome shook her head and Kurama turned an odd red color.  
  
\\They actually think I'd die that easily?"\\ the odd voice scoffed. I still couldn't tell who it was coming from.  
  
"A thief?" Miroku said, frowning in question.  
  
"Yep. One hell of a good one, too," Yari said with sparkling eyes.  
  
"And he was supposed to be handsome as well," Yakuso said blushing.  
  
\\Kagome wasn't kidding, these two are as bad as those girls that are always falling over themselves to be around you!\\ I almost laughed at the horror in his voice. Then it hit me.  
  
"Yari?" I asked, keeping my face straight. "Youko wouldn't have happened to have been a kitsune, would he?"  
  
"Yeah. A silver kitsune," Yari said frowning. "His full name was Youko Kur-" then she got this look on her face like something just hit her. Both she and Yakuso turned to Kurama, who flinched. A second later, they were both inches away from his face.  
  
"YOU'RE YOUKO KURAMA!"  
  
"How come you didn't tell us?!"  
  
"I thought what you did you lord Omosa was ingenuous! Old fart still whines about it..."  
  
\\This one's YOUR fault, Youko!\\  
  
\\Hey! You've been in this situation hundreds of times without my help!\\  
  
\\Stop grumbling and help me think of a way out of this!\\ Kurama spared Kagome a pleading glance, since all his own companions were rolling with laugher. Except for Mr. I'm-too-good-to-smile, who was just smirking. Lucky for the ex-thief, Kagome took pity on him.  
  
"Yari, you and Botan forgot her katana when you came here. You'd better go get it before someone takes it or one of the village children find it. Yakuso, didn't you promise to teach the boys?" Both vixens blinked and started their tasks.  
  
\\See? I knew there was a reason I like her!\\ I grinned.  
  
"Now what's going on?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"Sango has received all the same powers as you." Kurama explained.  
  
"But I can't hear thoughts! Well, at least I couldn't before Sango did this and even then I can only hear Sango's,"  
  
"Sango's powers are made to awakened most of your sleeping powers. They also adapt quickly. You should catch up to Sango before the night's over."  
  
\\Pity I have to wait so long,\\ Youko sighed mournfully. \\There's so much I want to say to her,\\  
  
"I can still hear you," I warned, narrowing my eyes. Kurama blanched and Hiei snickered slightly.  
  
\\So? Unlike you two, I don't have a problem showing my affections,\\  
  
"WHAT THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!!!" I yelled, sitting up and fighting a blush.  
  
\\Well, You and the jiganshi over there have feeling for each other that you refuse to admit.\\ I glared at Kurama, fighting a blush. Why did everyone think that? I did NOT have a crush on the creep!  
  
...At least, I don't THINK I do...  
  
Kagome giggled across the room. Shit! The telepathy thing!  
  
'Kagome, if you repeat that thought to ANYONE I'll kill you with my bare hands!' "Kurama, how do you live with something that annoying in your head?!"  
  
"Barely," Kurama replied, smiling in amusement.  
  
\\Hey! Some alter ego YOU are!!!\\  
  
\\I'm not the one sticking his nose where it doesn't belong, Youko.\\  
  
\\I'm a thief. We're SUPPOSED to stick our noses where they don't belong!\\  
  
"He's got a point there," I smirked at the kitsune.  
  
"Don't encourage him," I shook my head and brushed a hand against the table-  
  
-to see it cleaved into two, neat halves. I blinked at the former table, then down at my claws.  
  
"Opps."  
  
"Maybe you should learn how to control your new body and powers before you hurt someone," Kagome said, staring at the table. The others nodded.  
  
"Well, who's gonna teach me?!" I asked irritably, "Kagome, Yakuso, Yari and InuYasha are all busy, The kits are all busy, Kurama's busy. Who's left to teach me?" Everyone looked towards Hiei. "Oh, no!"  
  
"I refuse." Training with Hiei at night without anyone's knowledge was okay, but the girls would torture me if I train with Hiei publicly.  
  
"There's no way in hell I'm gonna learn this stuff from that creep!" Kagome smiled sweetly, and I gulped. I'd only seen that false sugary sweet look once before, and only one word came to mind now.  
  
Uh-oh...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Servant's pressed themselves against the wall, in an attempt to stay out of the raging general's way.  
  
"GANKO!!!" He bellowed as he stormed down the castle's long hallways. It was more that obvious that the Kitsune was royally pissed at his younger brother, though the reason could only be guessed at.  
  
Reikoku burst through a doorway, and kept going. His you-ki started flaring around him.  
  
"GANKO!!!"  
  
He burst though to his second in command's office. Freezing at what he saw...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
DV- Okay, I know that was cruelly short, but I'm suffering writer's block, Beginning Journalism overload and family tension.  
  
QFF- *snickering* Uncle M still refuses to admit that the 'little girl' is old enough to get her driver's licenses and work at a part-time job.  
  
DV- Shut it, Queenie, or I'll tell Uncle John about the crank calls out of state!  
  
QFF- First off, I was just dialing random numbers, I didn't mean to get an airport in Iowa and second THAT WAS YOUR IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DV- Think Uncle John will care?  
  
QFF- *grumbles and glares evilly*  
  
Yusuke- And the score; horse-girl 0, fox-girl 1.  
  
QFF- DV... *puppy dog pout*  
  
DV- Oh, alright.  
  
QFF- YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Yusuke suddenly butt naked in the middle of a busy highway*  
  
DV- QUEENIE!!!!!!!!!  
  
QFF- What? You said 'alright'  
  
DV- I didn't know you were going to do THAT!  
  
QFF- Well, you should have asked.  
  
DV- -_-;;; *sigh* Please, even if it's just out of pity, PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH! And my 100th reviewer gets a treat!!! 


	16. Fluffiness!

ONE HUNDRED AND FOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy!!! *sniffles* I feel loved!  
  
Kagome-sama1489 (DV; Thanks QFF; Don't worry, it's coming soon or DV's in for a world of pain and misery!!!"  
  
angelkitty77 (QFF; YAY!!! DV; Can't wait to try it!! And sort of, Sango's a sort of cross between a sister and a guardian now. If Kagome dies, she croaks as well, it's sort of a draw back to the power, but hey, everything has to be balanced.)  
  
star's dreams (DV; Yep! ^-^; and I just HAD to make Rin a demon! I think she'd look SO cute as one!!! QFF; They're staying. Dog-boys gonna bitch and moan about it, though. DV; Thanks, and one more thing! QFF- in honor of you being the ONLY person to review every chapter... DV- we present to you... Both- THE MOST LOYAL REVIEWER AWARD!!!)  
  
Angel-of-Tears (DV- O.O Ehehe... QFF- Oh, don't worry, she will! *evil grin*)  
  
inudemoness247 (DV; Yep! Thank you! QFF; You're not alone Both; *growl*  
  
kitsunekagome23 (DV; I will QFF; and I'll make sure she will)  
  
badgerwolf (DV; thank you! QFF; Wow... there really ARE a ton of Kikyou- haters out there!!!)  
  
kireishi-chan (DV; You thing what she did to Yusuke was bad? Try sharing Thanksgiving dinner with her. QFF- Shut up, fox-girl! DV; Bummer. Mine went by all too fast and now it's almost over... *sigh*  
  
windmagelita (DV; lol We've got you covered for Kag/Kurama, Sango/Hiei and possibly Shippo/Rin, but Naraku's already dead and I'd feel too sorry for anything that gets paired up with Kikyou. QFF; As for Sesshy... Sadly enough, he's got a pairing, too or else he's be MINE!!! ALL MINE!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! DV- -_-;;; There's no way I'm related to you.)  
  
Luscious (DV; A lot of people seem to like that ^-^ QFF; You might have... DV; But I never get tired of hearing it! QFF- We know. OH! And one last thing... DV; YOU'RE MY ONE HUNDRETH REVIEWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Party favors and streamers... again* And As you reward, you get al the main male characters of InuYasha and YuYu (Except Kuwabara, who no girl in their right minds would actually WANT) for the next week!!! Inu; SAY WHAT!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
raven (DV; Hehe... you'll see! QFF; Don't torment people, DV, it's rude. DV; -_-;;;)  
  
Jillian (DV; thanks!!!! QFF; Nope, but thing heat up in this chapter!!! DV; Shut up, Queenie!!! And I'm pretty sure it has...)  
  
fluffy sama 13 (DV; Done!!! QFF; I'm pretty sure they know that by now, DV,)  
  
BaikenSeishino (DV; Whoa, settle down before you end op in at padded room next to mine!!! QFF; But I'm the only padded room next to yours!!! DV- Exactly. And I forgive all who review! And if you like Sango/Hiei, your gonna LOVE this chapter!!! QFF; *finally gets it* HEY!!!!!!)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
QFF- *humming*  
  
Inu- What the hell are you-!  
  
Everyone else except DV and QFF- NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu- I was just gonna ask her what she was hum-!  
  
Kagome- NO!  
  
Sango- InuYasha, haven't you learned by now that NO question we asked either of them are gonna get us anything but pain, annoyance and embarrassment?!  
  
Yusuke- Actually, anything we SAY around them gets us pain annoyance and embarrassment.  
  
Kuwabara- He's got a point there.  
  
Shippo- *Wakes up from his nap on the couch* Who's humming?  
  
QFF- Me, myself and us.  
  
Shippo- What are you humming?  
  
Everyone except Shippo, DV and QFF- *flinch*  
  
QFF and DV- *grin at each other and start to sing* I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERVES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES! BUM BUM BUM- !!!  
  
Everyone except the psycho singing duo- *groan*  
  
Yusuke- Now see what the damn kit started?!  
  
Kagome- You can't blame Shippo! He's just a little kid!  
  
Botan- No writer of fan fictions owns any of us in any way shape or form (Dreams don't count.) Yari, Yakuso, Hogasha and company all belong to DreamVixen as they are her original characters. DreamVixen wants me to tell you that if she finds anybody else using her characters without her permission, she will give you hell. She also wants me to tell you she'd be happy to sell her cousin, Queenoffanfiction12, for a quarter or less.  
  
\\.........\\ Youko\Kurama talk -.........- beast talk *.........* telepathy '.........' thoughts  
  
********************************Fluffiness!*******************************  
  
'I can't believe I'm learning this stuff from HIM!' I scoffed at the neko's mental sulking. She's acting like I WANT to teach her in broad daylight. Under different circumstances, I wouldn't be here even if she had needed my aid. But considering the... delicate situation... I had no choice.  
  
"You know, it's a lot easier to say Kagome scares the shit out of you when she's mad." I scowled. Damn kitsunes to hell!  
  
"Your vixen doesn't scare me," Sango grinned.  
  
"Just keep telling yourself that." Then she started to giggle.  
  
'If I hadn't been scared shitless myself, I would've laughed at the look on your face!' I glared at her, masking my thoughts and fighting the urge to blush. I would NOT show that kind of weakness in front of this girl!  
  
*You are one to take about expressions. You looked ready to dig yourself a hole to hide in when the vixen rounded on you.*  
  
'Can you blame me?' I smirked at the incredulous tone in her voice.  
  
*And you call yourself a neko?*  
  
'Hey, it's not like I asked for this, so BACK OFF!!!!!!' My smirk widened.  
  
*Do you want to give it up now?*  
  
'Depends. Will it get me away from you?'  
  
*Probably not. Your vixen seems intent on you training with me* Vaguely, I wondered if the fox had anything to do with her stubborn refusal to allow the girl to train with anyone else, and to allow me to refuse to train her.  
  
'Which fox?' Sango asked dryly, 'There's Shippo, Souta, Yakuso, Yari, Kurama...'  
  
*Stay out of my mind.* I snapped at her.  
  
"I can't help it, okay?!" She yelled at me, blushing, "It's just like hearing, I can't just stop it at will!" I mentally sighed. Maybe there WAS a good reason the vixen was so forceful...  
  
"You can. You just haven't learned how yet." Sango's head shot up.  
  
"Really? You can teach me, right?" Hope shone in her eyes. I felt a pang of sympathy for her for a second. Being bombarded with so many voices so often must come close to driving away what little sanity she had after traveling with such a mismatched group for so long. I forced myself to focus on the matter at hand.  
  
"Of coarse. The Jigan might not be natural, but it works on the same level as your own abilities." Sango blinked in surprise.  
  
"Your third eye isn't natural?" She asked in confusion. I belatedly realized that the surgery for the Jigan wouldn't come to be for hundreds of years.  
  
"No." She glared at me, silently demanding a clearer explanation. "The Jigan is a third eye for the physi, implanted in a long and painful surgery. IF you survive having it implanted, the Jigan tests your will and strength. If you are weak, it kills you by eating away at you brain. It only takes half a minute, but it's not a way most would prefer to die." Sango stared at me in shock.  
  
"Why the Hell would anyone go through THAT!" She exclaimed. I glared at her.  
  
"There are reasons," I said shortly. She looked at me, carefully. Those now silver eyes of hers seemed to be trying to penetrate my soul.  
  
"What was your reason?" She asked softly, brushing some stray hair out of her face while remaining wary of her new claws. I hesitated. Should I tell her? The neko seemed to sense my inner turmoil, because she shook her head and sighed.  
  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," She said, sounding like herself again. "But I would like to know, and I think it would do you wonders if you told me."  
  
"How could you help me?" I snorted.  
  
"Sometimes, you just need to have someone who's willing to listen to make you feel better. Kagome taught me that. She'd listen to me, when I talk to her about Kohaku and how I was afraid I couldn't get him back, and I'd listen to her about her problems with the whole time travel and Kikyou and Kouga thing," here Sango smiled, "Ironically, Kagome had more problems then me, yet she was always more willing to listen than anyone else I know." I stared at her for a second.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, frowning in confusion at the odd girl.  
  
"Because you need someone to talk to more than I ever did. Kagome told me what you are before all this started, though I don't think she herself knew at the time."  
  
"That doesn't explain anything," I snapped. Sango smiled again.  
  
"I never told you I was born the daughter of the leader of the tajiya, did I?" She said, settling against a tree. "My mother died not long after Kohaku was born, while defending a nearby village. Kohaku was never very strong in his childhood, so Father put a lot of pressure on me to become a great warrior and keep the position of leader in our family. He had me constantly training. Kohaku, too, in an attempt to make him stronger. We were distanced from the other tajiyas for so long, it almost felt as if we weren't tajiyas at all. When I started my duty as a demonslayer, it felt so good to have a little control in a situation, in the heat of battle, I could forget about my Father and all that pressure. It was just me and my opponent. Nothing else existed, nothing else mattered." Here, the girl paused.  
  
"Sometimes, I'd feel a little angry at my Father. For all he expected of me and Kohaku. But when I saw him die like that when Naraku took control of my brother's mind, I felt so guilty. Now, Kohaku and I are the last of the tajiya, The rest are dead because of Naraku's deceit. Now, I don't know what to feel towards my Father." I stared at her, wondering why she'd trust me with this information.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" I repeated. Sango smiled.  
  
"Because I know I can trust you with this, even if you are a snobby little bastard. I guess, I just want you to know you're not the only one out there who's all alone, even when they're surrounded by friends." I frowned at her.  
  
"My sister,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I had the Jigan implanted so I could look after my sister from afar. She didn't know of my existence, and I didn't want her to." Here I let my own self disgust seep into my voice. "I was a forbidden child, a killer, and she didn't deserve the pain of sharing the same blood as someone like me."  
  
"Yukina's your sister." It was a statement, not a question. When I looked at her, she added, "Kagome sensed it in your blood. She's the one who told me. I haven't said anything to Yukina yet, and I'll warn Kagome to keep it quiet, too, If you want," I said nothing, but relaxed slightly. "I know saying this won't do much, but I don't think she'll turn her back on you if you tell her. Though I can understand what your going through." She raked a claw through her hair with a sigh, "I should tell Kohaku what happened. How he was controlled by Naraku and forced to kill our Father and the villagers, But I can't. Every time I get up the courage and go up to him, it goes away the second I look into his eyes or hear his voice. I feel like such a coward."  
  
"You're not," I said, stubbornly. As much as I disliked her strong, willful nature at times, I respected her courage in situations that would send most weak humans fleeing. She was determined to be strong. To rid herself of weakness. And she'd do anything to obtain that strength. I hated her personality, yet was attracted to it at the same time.  
  
I mentally growled to myself. Why did ningens have to be so Damn hard to understand! They were weak, fragile for the most part, yet they always managed to produce one of two that could compete with youkai. Those one or two were all that was needed to keep the race alive, and free. Yusuke was one of these, as was the baka, though I'd never tell either of them. This girl had been one, too. Before the spell, that is.  
  
"Come. We need to start training your telepathy first, or that will drive you to the brink of insanity. IF your not insane already." The girl glared at me.  
  
"Haha." She said sarcastically, "Just tell me how to get the voices to shut up!" She flinched when she realized how that sounded. I smirked. Perhaps this would be interesting...  
  
After the neko learned how to block out and tone in on certain people's minds, we started back to the hut so she could eat and we could continue our training. Sango's jaw dropped when she saw the taiyoukai and his pup were still there, now also joined by the toad-like youkai from our earlier meeting. (AN; what the Hell is Jaken? Please, PLEASE tell me he's the last of his kind or something! .) The miko-vixen saw us and smiled.  
  
"Sango, Hiei, how'd the training go?" I said nothing, still wary from her earlier outburst, which STILL rang in my ears. Yusuke smirked from where he sat with his miko girlfriend and Kurama chuckled slightly from his place at Kagome's side.  
  
"Hn," I said, jumping into a tree.  
  
'Kagome, what're Sessho-maru and Rin still doing here. And when did Jaken show up?'  
  
'A few minutes ago. Rin wants to stay and play with the boys. InuYasha wasn't too happy, but he's not causing any trouble.'  
  
'Are you sure it's okay, Kagome?'  
  
'Positive.' Then the pup ran over to the vixen and the neko.  
  
"Will neko-nee-chan and kitsune-nee-chan play with Rin after lunch?" the girl asked, hopefully. The miko youkai smiled.  
  
"Maybe, if we're not too busy, Rin," she said with a smile. "I'm sure Yakuso-chan would be happy to play with you, though, if the boys lessons don't take too long." The girl's pout brightened.  
  
"Rin go asked her!"  
  
With that, the girl ran off to find the healer.  
  
\\Please tell me Kagome's run out of chocolate. I'd hate to see that girl on a sugar-high.\\ The neko giggled slightly and I rolled my eyes.  
  
*What's the matter, fox, scared of a kid?*  
  
\\No! I'm wary of overly hyper kids. There's a difference.\\  
  
*Suuure...* the neko decided to join our conversation.  
  
\\Who asked you?!\\  
  
"By the way, Kagome, I've been meaning to ask you something since this morning. I caught a wolf's scent around here, and it smelled a lot like that guy who likes you so much. Did he come by or something?" the warrior-vixen asked, smacking the monks hand away from her ass. The vixen stiffened, as did Kurama. Smirking, I wondered how the kitsunes would handle this.  
  
"Uhh... yeah, sort of. We kinda got into an argument with him on the way back to the hut last night. Nothing much. Anyway, I don't think we'll be seeing too much of him for a while,"  
  
"Should have let me kill him when we met the bastard." The hanyou said, sulkily. "Then, there would have never been a fucking problem."  
  
"Sit," The hanyou flinched in expectation, but nothing happened. The vixen smirked at him while the other females laughed.  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"InuYasha, if you make me say that three more times, the rosary's going back on." The hanyou flinched again, his ears drooping.  
  
"So is that what took you two so long to get back last night?" the neko asked as she started to eat. "I thought I heard yelling but I wasn't sure..." Kagome frowned.  
  
"What were you doing up that late?" She asked curiously. Sango stiffened.  
  
"I erm... couldn't sleep." She said meekly.  
  
"Really? You looked dead to the world when I came in..."  
  
"Well, yeah, I was asleep by then, but at first I wasn't," I rolled my eyes. Was she trying to sound like an idiot?  
  
"Oookay..." the vixen turned to the fox, "Well, Kurama and I should get back to training now." She said, dragging the kitsune hybrid away. I glared at the neko until she finished, so we could continue. The sooner we got her training over with, the sooner the spirit detective would stop giving me that look.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll tell Kagome you're not giving me proper training," I glared at her, then sighed and took my bandana off, opening the Jigan.  
  
"Now will you shut up?" She glared at me.  
  
"No reason to bite my head off, I was just curious," It had been eight hours since lunch. The neko had skipped dinner so we could continue her training without interruption.  
  
"Don't you ningens have a saying about curiosity killing the cat?" Her glare darkened.  
  
"Haha." She said, swiping at me with her claws.  
  
"Bitch,"  
  
"Shows how much you know. I'm a cat, not a dog!" I glared at her, she glared back.  
  
"At least I'm not fool enough to get attacked by a miko when I had a chance to escape her."  
  
"What was I supposed to do, let her kill Rin?!"  
  
"If need be. You must do everything necessary to survive."  
  
"Since when did you care? Besides you were attacked, too!"  
  
"Youkai can't sense mikos, and the cowardly bitch attacked from behind."  
  
"So? I thought you were supposed to have super senses or something. Why didn't you hear or smell her?!"  
  
"I didn't hear her because a certain ningen bitch was yelling at me for nearly hurting a child. And she reeks of earth and bones, two smells that are common in a forest. What about you, Tajiya? Why did you not sense her? And why did you not escape for help? The barrier was designed to hold youkai blood, you and the child were human at the time. Why did you not leave?"  
  
"Because, you creep, I wasn't going to abandon my friends around that bitch! She's already tried to kill Kagome far too many times AND she tried to drag InuYasha to Hell. I wasn't going to leave and find out she tried to take another friend from me!!!" I glared at her.  
  
"What could you have done? You had no weapons, your feline wasn't with you at the time, what could you have done to stop her?"  
  
"Anything I could. I would resort to fighting tooth and nail if I had to, That freaky bitch wasn't stealing any more lives!" I begrudgingly admired her loyalty to her companions.  
  
"What about your life? Doesn't that count?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Does that mean you don't have an answer?"  
  
"No, it means I don't know why your asking me these questions!"  
  
"Answer mine first."  
  
"Alright, fine! No, it doesn't count. My life is mine to give, if I choose to die fighting, that's how I'm going to end. But it doesn't matter, anyways. I won't die because of Kikyou. Just like I wouldn't die because of Naraku."  
  
"Then how DO you choose to die?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"You're such an arrogant bastard!" the neko snapped, turning to leave. I grabbed her wrist. "Let me go!"  
  
"You honestly believe that getting yourself killed would make the miko youkai happy? And what about your brother, are you really going to leave him alone?" Her brother was a soft spot for me. Like me, she had to go without her younger sibling. Unlike my situation with Yukina, a simple swipe of a sword wouldn't fix the years of pain and guilt. Was she truly willing to give that up? I felt her muscles relax as she sighed.  
  
"Why do you confuse me so much?" She asked softly. I nearly rolled my eyes.  
  
"I should be asking you that question, Sango," She got a look of complete shock on her face. "what?" I snapped.  
  
"You... you called me Sango..." she said in a hushed whisper. I glared at her mentally slapping myself.  
  
"That's your name, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, but you've never used it before. As a matter of fact, you've never used ANYONE'S name before. At least, not that I remember... you had nicknames for everyone if you'd address them at all. Fox, Kit, Spirit Detective, Miko, Baka, Vixen, Girl, Hanyou..."  
  
"Hn," She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Figures you can only be nice for a second before to turn back into a creep." The girl grumbled. I glared at her.  
  
"Your one to talk about anyone's manners." I snapped.  
  
"I'm nice to people I deem worthy of being nice to! I'm not going to act sweet and caring towards a jerk!"  
  
"Then why should I show manners to a bitch?!"  
  
"I thought we've been over this before, I'm a cat, not a dog so fuck off!!!"  
  
"I'll call you what I please,"  
  
"See?! There you go again! Your such a snob! I bet you've never done one nice thing in your entire-!!!"  
  
By now I was angry. My instincts were going haywire, demanding I show this girl who should respect who. I was losing control fast, and I had to shut her up before something happened that we'd both regret. Normally, I simply yell at her to be silent, but I wasn't thinking clearly at the moment, so I shut her up a different way.  
  
I pulled her closer with the wrist that was still in my grasp and pressed her lips against mine. The neko made a muffled sound of protest before melting against me. I moved my arms around her waist, making her gasp in surprise and giving me the open opportunity to explore her mouth. I was surprised when she started to return the kiss, but not in the least disappointed. We parted and Sango gasped up lose air.  
  
"What was that for?" She asked with a flushed face, sounding slightly dazed.  
  
"To shut you up," I said truthfully, amused when her face darkened. I leaned closer before she could say anything, "And this is because I feel like it," I kissed her again. Once again, she lean against me without protest, this time offering her mouth to me.  
  
"Jeeze, think you two could make that kiss any deeper?" Sango and I turned sharply at the unwelcomed interruption, which was grinning impishly, "Seriously, get a room or something!" the neko's eyes darkened and started bleeding red.  
  
"What the Hell are you doing here, Ganko?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yume sighed as she looked into the darkened sky overhead. Then she turned her gaze to her claws. It hadn't been so long that she had been without them, only a decade, which was no big deal to a full youkai, but it felt like forever. She had missed being herself.  
  
"My Queen?" Yume turned to the lord that was bravely housing her and her father, right under Kurai's nose. "Are you alright?" Yume smiled.  
  
"I'm fine, Shujin. I suppose I'm just worried about my children." He smiled knowingly.  
  
"I understand, my Queen. After so long, it must be hard to leave them on their own right now. It is only natural that you worry for their safety," Yume smiled.  
  
"I guess that's true,"  
  
"Besides, I have no doubt that if your children gained even half of your courage, they will be more than fine," Yume laughed at that.  
  
"Oh, no. My children are far braver than I ever was. Kagome especially." The kitsune queen sighed at the thought of her eldest and only daughter. "She has such a fire in her. And she cares so much about everyone else."  
  
"Sound a lot like you to me," Lord Shujin said softly, "You acted just like that when we were children, before you married Kurai and became queen," then, he seemed to realize what he said, "Forgive me, my Queen, that was out of line!" Yume waved a hand as if to brush it off.  
  
"We've known each other for ages, Shujin, there's no need for such formalities. And perhaps you are right about Kagome taking after me." Yume sighed again.  
  
"I'm sure of it, Yume," Shujin smiled, "She was an active child. And as for your not having courage, do you think you could have taken your kits like you did if you didn't?"  
  
"I feared the entire time, Shujin, and I was always afraid for the last ten years, especially when youkai made contact with my daughter again. What if she had met with a shadow kitsune in the past? They would have been stronger than I am back then, and more likely to see past my spell. Besides, if I had any courage, I would have confronted Kurai years ago, instead of running and hiding."  
  
"You were thinking of the prince and princess, Yume, and acted as any proper mother should in your situation. You didn't want to sink to his level, and betray your kin by fighting your mate. Don't degrade yourself for that," Yume smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Shujin."  
  
"Anytime, my Queen. Anytime."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
DV- What do you think? I had to get something in their about Kagome's mom, so people would know where she is, and I had to get Ganko with the group or suffer the wrath of the surprisingly large amount of reviewers that like him.  
  
QFF- Well, yeah, but Did ja have to stick him in AT THAT MOMENT?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
DV- hehe... ^-^; Guess that was a little... uncalled for. I swear, that's the last interrupted kiss!!!  
  
QFF- -_-;;; And how come Sango gets to kiss Hiei and I don't?!  
  
DV- Because Sango's paired off with Hiei.  
  
QFF- Can I have Kurama?  
  
DV- No.  
  
QFF- Inu?  
  
DV- No.  
  
QFF- Sesshy?  
  
DV- No.  
  
QFF- Kenshin?  
  
DV- He's not in these series.  
  
QFF- Who cares? He's hot!  
  
Miroku- You can have me!  
  
QFF- I'd rather go throught the natural birth for Quadruplets.  
  
Inu- Whatever. Look, hurry up and review! The sooner you do, the sooner the wench writes and the sooner the story ends so the sooner we get outta here!  
  
Everyone- o.O;  
  
Sessho- Brother, you should start thinking before opening your mouth.  
  
DV- Yep, now, if you'll excuse us, Queenie and I are off to our new padded rooms, comfy hug-yourself-all-day jackets and courtacy of angelkitty777!  
  
QFF- Ja ne!!! 


	17. ANOTHER Kitsune and the Return of the Cl...

YAY!!!! REVIEWERS!!!!!!!  
  
raven (DV; Interesting idea... though I wasn't planning on putting Totosai in here. QFF- Does Totosai make necklaces? DV; Good question... As for Rin being too young to train... Would Sessho-maru consider ANY age to young to train? QFF; You'll have to see!!!)  
  
angelkitty77 (DV; We do!!! QFF; Who DOESN'T like fluffiness?!)  
  
Foxy-iNsOmNiAc (DV; Yeah, that's our guess, too. QFF; Don't worry, I'll keep her working. *draws katana* DV; EEP!!!)  
  
ladyofthedragons1 (DV- ^-^ Don't worry. More Kur/Kag to come. QFF; Hmph! Sango took my Hiei!!!)  
  
inuyasha92689 (DV; Thank you QFF; Why doesn't anybody compliment me?! DV; Because you don't do anything. QFF; SHUT UP!!!!!)  
  
star's dreams (DV; You deserve it! ^-^ QFF; Yeah, anyone who can stand DV for as long as you have deserves recognition. DV; Bite me, horse-girl. And thanks for the bio on Jaken. I hadn't heard that before. QFF; This rerun thing has every Inu-fan going nuts! DV; Well, at least hey didn't try and take them off again *growls* AND new episodes this Saturday night!!! Both; YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!)  
  
kitsunekagome23 (DV; I will QFF; She'd have to keep one eye open when she sleeps if she didn't,)  
  
Little-neko-angel (DV; Yep!!! QFF; Mind sharing some of those plans with me?)  
  
Fluffy sama 13 (DV; Sango met Ganko waaaaaaaay back in chapter five and six, remember? QFF; That wasn't that long ago, DV. Anywho thanks for the review.)  
  
BaikenSeishino (DV; Glad to hear it!!! QFF; No more interrupted kisses. DV; *grumbling*  
  
inudemoness247 (DV; Happy to hear you like it!!! QFF; Don't worry. I'll keep her in check.)  
  
Luscious (Both; Hear, hear!!!!! DV; Thank you!!! QFF; I know she is -_-)  
  
raven (DV o.O two reviews in one chapter... oh, well! I'm not complaining!!! Thanks for verifying!!! QFF; Yeah. DV could NEVER keep facts straight. DV; CAN IT!!!!!)  
  
empress-of-the-shadow (DV; It's alright. I know the feeling. -_-;;; Damn computers... I still think they're conspiring against me!!! QFF- Suuuuure...)  
  
starangel4899 (DV; hehe... thanks and you're welcome!!! Believe me, I know the feeling. QFF; We already agreed on no more interrupted kisses RIGHT DV?!?!?! DV; *grumbling again*  
  
fallen-666-angel (DV; ^-^ glad I could make you laugh! QFF- right, so you're a neko... and I'm guessing Lee is a lion, a tiger and... I duuno!!!! *pouts*)  
  
fallen-666-angel (DV; o.O Another reviewer twice in one chapter!!! Once again, I'm not complaining! QFF; Pleeeeeeeaaaaase gimme another hint!!!!!! DV; Shut up. Err... should I be worried about that prank thing?)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
DV- *groans*  
  
Kagome- Is she okay?  
  
QFF- Oh, yeah, fine, she just went to a party on Friday.  
  
Inu- So?  
  
QFF- SO they were playing shot glass checkers.  
  
DV- WITH POP!!!!! My mom picked me up and she would have killed me if I had a sip of alcohol.  
  
Yusuke- So?  
  
QFF- SO drinking a lot of pop at once can do some seriously weird shit to your stomach and mind.  
  
DV- Never ever EVER mix 7-up and orange Faygo.  
  
Everyone from the present- ~  
  
Everyone from the past & the demons born and raised in the Makai- O.o  
  
Yukina- Umm... right... DreamVixen and Queenoffanfiction12 don't own us so please just continue reading the story and don't forget to give a review before you leave.  
  
\\.........\\ Youko\Kurama talk -.........- beast talk *.........* telepathy '.........' thoughts  
  
*************ANOTHER Kitsune and the Return of the Claypot Bitch*************  
  
"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Alarmed, I twirled around to see where the loud yell came from. Sadly, as I did this, I let out too much energy into the plant I was trying to control and ended up wrapped in large, thick vines.  
  
"Kurama..." I pleaded. He chuckled and sent a wave of his own energy out at the flower, making it shrink back to a seed. "Thank you. What in the world was that?!"  
  
"I believe it came from the direction Sango and Hiei were training in."  
  
-You don't think he's trying to kill her, do you?- Kirara asked anxiously. Since Sango was training and Kohaku was getting lessons with the boys about the Makai, she had stuck with us, so she could play with Hogosha.  
  
"No. Hiei can usually last for at least another hour before he makes any homicidal attempts." Then Kurama got an amused look on his face, "And under the threat of your wrath, I'd say he could last another five hours." I glared at him.  
  
"Haha..." I'm not THAT bad when I get mad!  
  
Am I?  
  
Suddenly, Hogosha stiffened in alarm.  
  
-Kagome! There's a shadow kitsune energy coming from the direction the neko and the fire apparition are in!!!- I gasped in alarm. A shadow kitsune? In the Sengoku Jidai? And if we could feel him, that could only mean one thing.  
  
He wanted us to come.  
  
Kurama and I took off to our friends. Hogosha and Kirara followed. I sent telepathic calls to the others, hoping they'd sense the intruder as well. But When Miroku and I got there, we found an... unexpected sight.  
  
A weaponless Sango was throwing rocks, branches and anything else she could get her hands on at who else but Ganko, as Hiei slashed at him with his katana.  
  
"Calm down you two, I'm not here for a fight!!!" Ganko shouted as he countered Hiei's blow with one of his own two katanas and dodged a rather large stone. "And you gotta admit you two were really getting into it, or else you would've sensed me!!!" I blinked as both Hiei and Sango turned a lovely shade of maroon. Wha...?  
  
"If your not here for a fight, do you mind telling us what your intentions are?" Kurama, calm as always, asked. Ganko turned to us, irritation written all over his face.  
  
"I'm here to perform my duty and serve the Royal Bloodline," My eyes widened as I caught his meaning.  
  
"So you're here to kidnap Kagome again, are you?!" Sango snarled, reaching for another rock.  
  
"Sango! He didn't say that!" My neko companion turned to look at me as if I had just said InuYasha was the sweetest, most polite boy in the world. (AN; ^-^;) I sighed an explained myself, "If he was here to kidnap me... again," Dirty look to Ganko, who had the decency to look guilty, "He would be serving my father, who acceded to the throne through marriage. My mother, Souta, Grampa and I are the last of the Royal Bloodline."  
  
"That doesn't mean anything," Hiei growled, still glaring at Ganko. He seemed far more intent on hurting him than any opponent I'd seen him face in the past week (AN; If a week hasn't passed by now, let's all just pretend it has. I'm too lazy right not to go back and check, which, by the was, I did for that name thing last chapter. I also found out Sango called Hiei by his name a grand total of three times ^-^; Go figure,) and figured it must have been from that comment he made earlier about them being 'into' something. I made a mental note to beat it out of him later.  
  
"Ganko, Are you here to kidnap me, harm my friends, or do anything to help my father whatsoever?" I asked dully, even though I already knew his answer.  
  
"No,"  
  
"There ya go,"  
  
"You mean you're gonna believe him just like that?!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Yep. His right eye twitches whenever he lies," Ganko did an anime fall at that.  
  
"Figure you'd remember THAT!"  
  
"Yakuso and Yari got my memories back,"  
  
"They did, did they? I take it they're okay, then. Reikoku started breaking things when he found out and you dearly loved father puffed up like a balloon." I giggled at that thought, and the sarcasm he used when talking about my Father.  
  
-Yes. Unlike you, they did not see the need to stay behind and give everyone grief,- Sango stared at Hogosha in surprise, before her face cleared up.  
  
*I forgot you could hear animals, Kagome,* She said, eyeing the dragon curiously, *And what the Hell did he mean by that?* Her question was answered soon enough.  
  
"Shut up, ya little lizard! I would've come sooner, but I had to make sure tracks were covered and big brother would take the wrong path to try and find you. Besides, there was also hiding the Queen and the old man, who by the way should learn that throwing odufas at someone is really, REALLY annoying and making sure no one in the resistance would start a panic or something. And Yari needs to learn to think before jumping into portals 500 years in the past! The airhead left her katana behind."  
  
"I heard that you creep!" We turned to see Yari, Yakuso and all the others, including Sessho-maru and his gumi, heading towards us. Yari had a scowl on her face. "I am NOT an airhead! We just didn't have much time before afternoon roll call, and I didn't want to be caught!"  
  
"Then why didn't you wait until after roll call, Amazon?"  
  
"...ehh..." I shook my head. Somethings never changed...  
  
"Ganko!" Yakuso said, enthusiastically, running over and enveloping him in a hug. "It's about time you got here!" the rest of the group looked dumbfounded, except Sessho-maru, who still had that emotionless look on his face.  
  
"Sorry, but like I said, I had things to take care of."  
  
-And I'm sure one of those things wasn't a prank to get back at your brother for the last few years.- Hogosha said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut it, lizard, before I turn you into a suitcase."  
  
WHAP!  
  
I glared at Ganko as he rubbed his head were the rock had hit him.  
  
"Don't threaten Hogosha!!!" I warned. The kitsune flinched and gave me a pitiful look.  
  
"Ten years without your memories, being raised as a ningen and your STILL a stubborn little toad," He grumbled, "And I didn't think it was possible, but your aim has gotten better."  
  
"I am and was NOT a stubborn little toad, you arrogant baka of a creep!" I retorted.  
  
"Is someone gonna explain things to the rest of us?" Botan asked, looking between me, Ganko, Yari and Yakuso.  
  
"Especially considering he tried to kidnap you, Kagome!" Shippo added. I sighed.  
  
"It's okay, guys. Ganko's an annoying, obnoxious creep... not to mention a stubborn, stupid, arrogant, no good brat... but he's here to help. I knew him when I was a kid. He's Yakuso's twin brother,"  
  
"HE'S WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"You're kidding!!!"  
  
"When the hell where you planning on telling the rest of us?!"  
  
"We couldn't say anything until Ganko got here. If one of the King's men overheard us, the whole thing would have been a total waste. And I don't know How Kagome figured it out."  
  
"It wasn't that hard when I gave it some thought. Besides, Yakuso couldn't keep a secret from Ganko if her life depended on it, so I realized Ganko had to be a spy for your little rebellion," I shrugged, "But I could have been wrong. I didn't want to say anything until I got a solid confirmation." Then I turned to the annoying brat himself, "By the way, Ganko, I think you owe me and my friends an apology."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For kidnapping me, hurting Hiei, Kurama and InuYasha, ticking off Sango and scaring Botan, Keiko and Yukina AND knocking out Shippo!!!"  
  
"Oh, that," Ganko said, not sounding too concerned about what he had done. "Why should I apologize for that?" Before I could find a rock big enough to throw at him, Yakuso hit him over the head.  
  
"GANKO!!!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Kagome's right! You'd better apologize right now, or else!!!"  
  
"Or else...?" He looked at me, Yakuso and Yari as we narrowed our eyes at him.  
  
"Unless you can run really, REALLY fast, I suggest you listen to them," Yusuke said, bemused. Ganko gulped.  
  
"Fine! Sorry."  
  
"There," I said, brightly, "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"  
  
"No, but looking at your face is,"  
  
WHAP!!!  
  
"OW!!!" Ganko rubbed his new bump, giving me a sulky glare. "Do you have to do that every time I insult you?"  
  
"Would you rather have a rosary?" I asked, innocently. InuYasha started making furious hand signals at him to say no. Ganko blinked at him, then turned to Yakuso.  
  
"Sorry, big brother, you brought this upon yourself." Yakuso smiled and shook her head at his pleading look. "Besides, I've got a promise to fulfill with right now, so I can't baby sit you and keep Kagome from hitting you. If you want it to stop, you'd better start biting your tongue," Ganko gaped at her in surprise.  
  
"Who are you and what did you do with my timid, baby sister who never EVER spoke like that in public?" Yakuso hit his shoulder.  
  
"I haven't changed!" She insisted. Yari snorted and Ganko rolled his eyes as I smiled.  
  
"Really? The Yakuso that left for the past would never be so straight forward with me in public."  
  
"Or hit anyone of her life depended on it," Yari added.  
  
"Or take that bet at the hot springs,"  
  
"Bet?" Now Ganko was really interested.  
  
"Let's get back to our tasks at hand," Yakuso said hastily, "Come on, Ganko. You're coming with me to help teach the kits. I can't have you causing anymore trouble." I shook my head and grinned as Ganko protested his need for someone to keep him out of trouble.  
  
"Actually, I was planning on another trip to the hot springs," I said, turning to the girls, "Anyone else wanna come?"  
  
"I do!!!" Yari said, face glowing.  
  
"Me too!" Keiko said.  
  
"And me!" Botan  
  
"I want to go, too." Sango said throwing Ganko a dirty look, "I got really dirty in that fight against HIM."  
  
"I'd like to go," Yukina added, shyly.  
  
"I've got to teach the boys a little more," Yakuso said, "Go on without me, I'll just take a bath tomorrow morning." (AN; Okay, I know this is gonna make me sound like a clean freak, but I can't STAND going a day between baths. I absolutely HAVE to have a bath every single day at least once a day, or else I feel dirty.)  
  
"I'll go!" Miroku said, happily.  
  
WHAM!  
  
WHACK!  
  
BOOM!  
  
BAM!  
  
SMACK!  
  
We all glared at the beaten monk.  
  
"You did as 'who wanted to go." Miroku whined. InuYasha drilled his foot into the hentai's back.  
  
"Watch him for us?" I pleaded with the boys. The nodded and we left for one of our few salvations. Bath time!!!  
  
"Mmmm..." I moan as I slipped into the water. "I could stay here all day."  
  
"And leave Kurama?" Yari teased, making me blush lightly.  
  
"OR maybe she'd like him here, too..." Botan said coyly, turning my face completely red and making the other girls laugh.  
  
"Jeeze, Botan, you're almost as bad as Miroku,"  
  
"No one's THAT much of a perv," Sango said, smirking as she used the soap. That's when I caught something in her scent.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why do you smell like Hiei?"  
  
"I've been training around him all day. You should know that better than anyone."  
  
"I DO know that. But training doesn't explain why his scents around you mouth." The soap fell into the water with a soft 'plop!' almost unheard under the excited scream that followed my observation.  
  
"You didn't!"  
  
"You mean he-?!"  
  
"He-! And you-! You guys-!"  
  
"Tell anyone and I'll take your arms off!!!" Sango hissed, crimson. All girls squealed again.  
  
"AWWW!!!!"  
  
"KAWAII!!!!"  
  
"Start talking!!!!"  
  
"Yeah, every detail!!!!" Sango face when a red almost unimaginable.  
  
"Come on, girls, its not that important. We can find something more interesting to talk about..." She said hastily.  
  
"Yes it is!!!" Yari said.  
  
"And no we can't!!!" Botan added. I decided to side with poor Sango before her face turned that color permanently.  
  
"Come on, lay off. I don't see you two talking about your love lives," I scolded them.  
  
"You wanna play by play?" Yari asked with a wolf like grin. The rest of us groaned and started splashing her, which lead to a water fight.  
  
"Anyways, there's nothing for me to talk about because MY love life is practically non existent," Botan said, glumly.  
  
"Give InuYasha a break. He's never been good at expressing his feelings. You've just gotta give him a push in the right direction," I said in my 'big brother's' defense.  
  
"It helps if you're pushing him with a mallet about half your size," Sango added. We laughed at the mental image of a mallet wielding Botan smacking around everyone's favorite inu hanyou.  
  
"Soooo, Kagome...." Yari said with The Grin on her face. "Exactly how many times have you and Kurama kissed. I felt myself begin to flush and turned away to hide it.  
  
"We've been talking about the boys for a while now. How 'bout we change the subject..."  
  
"Nope,"  
  
"Sorry, Princess,"  
  
"I had to suffer. Now it's YOU'RE turn!"  
  
"Come on, Kagome, spill!!!" I suddenly got an idea.  
  
"Only if you guys give us a full description of the first time you kissed whatever boy you've paired off with." I said. The other girls groaned.  
  
"Fine," Botan said, blushing slightly, "You start, Keiko,"  
  
"What?! Why me?"  
  
"You're the only human here." Keiko gave Botan a glared before sighing and starting the story about the kiss that literally brought Yusuke back to life. I shook my head. Cute, but definitely not the circumstances I'd want MY first kiss under...  
  
"Now it's your turn, Yari," Keiko said, turning to the fighter. Said vixen sighed.  
  
"Alright. First time Miroku kissed me was the night after Kagome killed the freak in the monkey fur. He was outside and awake while the rest of you where with the miko. We talked for a while, then the talking turned to flirting, then the flirting turned to petting and the petting turned to a make-out session." We stared at her with gaping mouths. "What? We didn't go much further." Botan started to laugh.  
  
"Define 'petting' and 'much further,'" She said with a cat-like look.  
  
"None of your business and the clothes stayed on," We laughed as Yari stuck her nose in the air.  
  
"Never mind that. Now let's hear Sango,"  
  
"WHAT?! Why me?!?!?!"  
  
"Because I'm not sure if Botan or Yukina have even gotten their first kisses yet and between Hiei and Kurama, I'm much more curious about Hiei's kissing. No offence, Kagome,"  
  
"None taken." Sango glared at her, and gave us the story. (AN; If you're really that, curious, go back and read it. I'm too lazy to type it all up again.) When she finished, Botan and Keiko were cracking up.  
  
"That's so like Hiei!!!"  
  
"Charming as ever..." Sango flushed crimson and looked down at the water. Then her eyes snapped back up.  
  
"Alright, Kagome, your turn." I blushed and told them about the run, the slip, the fall and the kiss. I even told them about Kouga.  
  
"Arrrg!!! That stupid wolf!!! Talk about ruining the moment!!!!!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"You should've let Kurama kill the possessive creep!!!"  
  
"Let's go back to the stories, shall we?" I turned back to the two that had yet to tell their tales. "Let's see... Yukina!" the ice apparition froze and her cheeks tinted pink.  
  
"W-well... Last night. Under the Goshinboku. I kissed Kazuma-kun good night," (AN; Kissing Kuwabara... . Ah, well, he may be stupid, ugly and annoying, but he's still an okay guy... I guess,) We stared at her in shock for a second before we started giggling again. "Your turn, Botan," The blue haired rei guide started tapping her fingers together.  
  
"We-ell... It's really starting to get late and the boys are probably worried by now..."  
  
"BOTAN!!!" We all yelled in union. She huffed and sank lower into the water.  
  
"About three days ago, when I started my training. I tripped in a tree root and landed on him." Botan turned pink, "It was actually a complete accident. Ironic, too, considering I tripped because I was... sort of... well..."  
  
"Lemme guess," Yari said, eyes dancing, "Daydreaming?"  
  
"Exactly." We al laughed again.  
  
"Cheer up, Botan. InuYasha's a bit dense, but he'll probably see how you feel about him sooner or later."  
  
"Come on, girls, we've been here long enough. The boys are probably having trouble holing back the pervert Yari calls a boyfriend," Yari smirked.  
  
"Oh, you won't have to worry about that much longer. When I'm done with him, he would DARE look at another woman ever again," We laughed at that, until I caught a familiar scent again. I stiffened and started to growl.  
  
"Something wrong, Kagome?"  
  
"Kikyou," the girls froze for a second, before we scrambled to dress again and looked around for the Damnable Bitch. (AN: ^-^)  
  
"Do you guys see her?" Keiko asked, clutching the bow I'd given her a little tighter and reaching for an arrow. I sniffed again.  
  
"That way!" I yelled, taking off. Sango and Yari followed. We were soon joined by the boys.  
  
*I sent Hiei a message,* Sango explained from my side. I nodded, focused on where I was going. As we entered a clearing, A barrier was erected, cutting off everyone by me, Sango, Hiei and Kurama. I growled and pushed against the barrier mentally, But Kikyou used the part of my soul she possessed to cause a shooting pain run through my body.  
  
As I tried to shake it off, the creaking of a bow was heard, and my head snapped up in time to see an arrow blaring with energy flying straight for my heart...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
DV- I really am evil, aren't I?  
  
QFF- DAMN IT, DV, YOU PROMISED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DV- I promised no more interrupted kisses. I never said anything about cliffies.  
  
QFF- Hmph!!!  
  
DV- Actually, one of my friends read this story and gave me an interesting idea. She suggested I interrupt all kisses until the final chapters, where I'll FINALLY let them finish.  
  
Sango- You wouldn't!!!  
  
DV- Wouldn't I?  
  
Kagome- Err... review and save me from the clay pot bitch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	18. When Clay Crumbles Mwahaha!

DON'T HURT MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
anonymous (DV; here ya go!! QFF; The kiss thing was my idea!!! DV; no it wasn't! QFF; But I can pretend it was.)  
  
angelkitty77 (DV; hehehe... QFF; *Rolls eyes* riiiight. And don't worry about Botan she'll get something better than a mallet soon enough. DV; QUEENIE!!! QFF; oops. DV; *in a monotone voice that sound eerily like her ninth grade math teacher* I want to feed the raptors now. I want to chill Enrique and feed a lot of raptors... QFF; maybe you should try hypnotism with someone who isn't clinically insane... DV; I will let Kikyou live... Everyone; NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
star's dreams (DV; Hehe... read ahead!!! QFF; *glares at DV* I'll apologize on my cousin's behalf for that unearthly cruel cliffie DV; It wasn't THAT bad!!!)  
  
Fluffy sama 13 (DV; here ya go!!! QFF; *cocks head* Are you on sugar or something?)  
  
Little-neko-angel (DV; *mutters under breath* was not... QFF; Really? I'll have to watch it! AND I'll force DV to watch it with me. DV; WHAT?!?! You know I hate scary movies!!! QFF; Exactly.)  
  
inuyasha92689 (DV; You're not alone. QFF; but something really, REALLY good happens this chapter! DV; *smacking QFF around* QUIT GIVING AWAY MY PLOT SECRETS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
inudemoness247 (QFF; Hey, I could stop her, okay?! DV; MWAHAHAHAHA!!! ^-^ here's chapter 18. Thanks! I guess...)  
  
Luscious (DV; as do I... QFF; Oh, don't worry, we've already 'talked' about the kiss thing... *glares evilly at DV* DV; It's not like I was considering it!!! I was just SAYING a friend suggested it! If you wanna hurt anybody, it should be her!!!)  
  
starangel4899 (DV; Ahh... o_o;;; QFF; I thought ALL cliffies are evil...)  
  
badgerwolf (Both; Agreed. DV; Me too. My friend thinks I'm as close to insane as a girl could get but... QFF; You ARE insane. DV; and your point? QFF; -_-;;;)  
  
fallen-666-angel (DV; AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QFF; *laughing hysterically* Oh, man, you're my hero!!!! Right so is she neko, wolf, dog and coyote? *turns to see DV now has her staff.* Uh-oh...)  
  
blazingsunstar (DV; Thanks! QFF; head's inflating again... DV; shut up before I lock you in a room with Miroku!!! QFF; O.O;;;;;;;;;)  
  
maria-galix (DV; Hehe... Thanks!!! QFF; After last chapter, I stood over her desk to make sure she updated. DV; and trust me, she's being serious. -_-)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
DV- Really, you people didn't have to get so cranky about a little cliffie. I could do worse. *evil grin* wanna see?  
  
Everyone- NO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DV- Hmph!  
  
QFF- Oh, and I have an announcement for everyone. Due to unfortunate circumstances, I lost my old e-mail address and had to change my name. Now I'm Queenofanfiction13!!!  
  
DV- Mmhm... BIG change... -_-;  
  
QFF- shut up, fox!!!  
  
DV- make me, my little pony!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke- wow... a catfight between a fox and a horse... that's a first.  
  
Kagome- DreamVixen and Queenoffanfiction13 don't and never will own us, thank Kami-sama. Now let's get on with the story!!! *Looks back to DV, who is using her staff to block QFF's katana.* and you'll have to wait and see if our authoresses live.  
  
\\.........\\ Youko\Kurama talk -.........- beast talk *.........* telepathy '.........' thoughts  
  
**********************When Clay Crumbles (Mwahaha!!!)********************  
  
My eyes widened as Kagome screamed and barely dodged the sharp arrow, a cut on her shoulder that allowed Kikyou's dark miko powers to leek into Kagome's body, where they'd be combated with Kagome's own youkai and pure miko powers.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango yelled, running over to the injured miko youkai. I glared at the impure clay body that released the arrow, barely resisting the urge to cover my nose and block out the putrid scent of death, earth and decay that rolled off of her. Hiei growled at the undead priestess.  
  
"My concern isn't with any of you. I simply wish for my soul's return, and I'll be on my way." I narrowed my eyes at her, taking out one of my seeds.  
  
"I'm afraid that's not possible," I said, calmly.  
  
\\We're going to kill this bitch, right?\\ Youko asked, eyeing her distastefully.  
  
*If you don't, then I will,* Sango promised as she tore a strip of her kimono sleeve off to tie Kagome's wound, keeping one eye on Kikyou.  
  
*hn,* Hiei said in agreement, steeping to block the girls from the dead miko's view and drawing his katana. (AN; Aww... Somebody's feeling protective ^-^)  
  
"Make it possible," Kikyou hissed, narrowing her eyes to meet Hiei's glare, "Unless you wish for me to purify you," Hiei smirked.  
  
"I'd like to see you try, Wench," Kikyou clenched her teeth together and shot her ready arrow at Hiei, who sliced through it easily, and used his speed to try to take her head off.  
  
"Unfortunately, Kikyou put up another barrier, sending a purification wave through the Jiganshi when he touched it.  
  
"HIEI!!!" Sango yelled, starting forward. Kagome swiftly shot one of her own arrows at the barrier, causing it to fall. My friend fell to the earth with a 'thump.'  
  
As Sango helped him up, we stepped back and watched as Kagome entered another stare down with her former incarnation. They slowly circled each other, arrows against their bows, but not aiming at each other just yet. They seemed to be in a battle of wills over their shared soul at the moment.  
  
"Tell me, Kikyou," Kagome called out to her, "Tell me one good, completely selfless thing you did in life, and I'll willingly give our soul to you," Kikyou glared at her.  
  
"I gave the life I could have had to protect the jewel," Kikyou answered.  
  
"And the whole time, you planned on ways to rid yourself of the burden, instead of concentrating on you duties, didn't you?" Kagome shot back. Kikyou's glare intensified.  
  
"I didn't use the jewel to heal myself."  
  
"Because you knew that all impure wishes made on the jewel resulted in a cursed life." Kagome countered yet again, "I know you thoughts, Kikyou, I can hear them. Hear the true motives behind your every move. You never put all your effort into protecting the jewel, half hoping a powerful demon would rid you of it, you knew if you healed Onigumo, he would try to steal the Shikon, and you could pretend you were only doing the right thing. You never even loved InuYasha. Even he was just a ploy to gain a life forbidden to you." Now the dead miko's face twisted in rage.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" Kikyou yelled, "Are you saying you've never done things for your own benefit? You've always happily lived a sacrificial life?!?!" Kagome met her furious look with one of pity.  
  
"No, Kikyou, I won't lie to you and say I did. I've made choices that only directly affected myself as well. As a matter of fact, I'm making one as we speak. But the main difference between us is that I'm alive, Kikyou, and you're not. You died fifty years ago. You don't belong here anymore. It's long past your time, while my time on earth has just begun. This is where I make a selfish choice, Kikyou, I refuse to give up all my friends and family have worked for just so you can live a life you're not meant for. Go back to Hell, Kikyou, before I send you there myself," The dead miko raised her bow, losing the battle of wills.  
  
"NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled, pulling her arrow back, "I REFUSE TO LOSE MY LIFE TO A WEAK COPY!!!!!!!!!!!!" In a flash, Kagome had split Kikyou's arrow with her own (AN; that would be SOOOO cool!!! QFF; DV!!!!!!!!! DV; I'll shut up now,) both halves fell harmlessly to the side, and Kagome and Kikyou glared at each other in the post-firing positions.  
  
"You one to call anyone a weak copy, Kikyou. You know the true legend of the Jewel as well as I do. You know what we are. What I am." Kagome said softly. A look passed over Kikyou's face, something almost like fear, "The jewel has come to the earth four times. Once through Hajime, the first miko. She created the Shikon no tama to protect the ningens. When demons came after the jewel, she sent it through time, into the body of her incarnation, Midoriko. She knew when she obtained the jewel, what it meant. Four souls for four incarnations, and she was the second. When Midoriko died, the jewel was ejected from her body, yet it still found it's way to you, Kikyou, the third incarnation. And when you failed to protect the jewel, it was passed to me, the fourth and final incarnation, the same way it was to Midoriko. It is my duty to see the jewel destroyed before it does anymore damage. So you see, Kikyou, you're just as much a 'copy' as I, only you never truly accomplished more than passing the jewel to me."  
  
(AN; Whew!!! That's one hell of a speech!!!! QFF; Didn't you promise to shut up?!?!?!)  
  
"Lair," Kikyou hissed, taking a step back, "Besides, what have you accomplished? And the earlier two incarnates?" Kagome looked at her in ill hidden disgust.  
  
"Honestly, Kikyou, and you say I'M the idiot incarnate? Hajime created the jewel and trained the earliest mikos, sending them to different villages across Japan. Midoriko created the tajiya, and died sacrificing herself for the people she swore to protect. As for me... All I can honestly calm to have accomplished right now is having fully obtained the jewel with the help of my friends and destroying an evil, psycho hanyou bent on world domination.. I hope to do more, but right now, my main concern is my most selfish earlier incarnate." Now Kikyou's ki started to flare around her, and she reached for another arrow, but now we were onto her.  
  
With a flick of my hand, I transformed the seed in my palm into a rose, then whip in one smooth, fluid motion, wrapping it around Kikyou's bow and pulling it out of her hands. Sango's eyes glowed momentarily and all of the dead miko's arrows turned to ash. Kagome had an arrow ready by the time Kikyou had taken an involuntary step back.  
  
\\She finally understands what she's gotten herself into,\\ Youko said in a smug tone. Kagome's eyes flickered with emotion for a second, but stayed trained on her incarnation.  
  
*Kagome can hear you now,* Sango said conversationally as she and Hiei cautiously made their way towards me, keeping one eye one the undead bitch at all times.  
  
\\Figures.\\ Youko grumbled about the unfairness of not being able to talk to Kagome now that just when she could hear him.  
  
*You're other half going to end up driving the miko away, fox,* Hiei told me privately, amusement clear in his voice.  
  
\\I happen to be one of the most sought after demons in the to ever grace Makai!!!\\  
  
\\Since when have you, let me forget?\\  
  
Kagome kept her bow fixed on Kikyou, but her lips jerked slightly in a smile.  
  
*Do you mind saving your conversations with yourself until after we get rid of the bitter miko out to steal my soul and drag one of my best friends to Hell?* I mentally flinched.  
  
\\Sorry,\\ both Youko and I said at once. Kagome's face got serious again.  
  
"Kikyou, I'm going to give you one more chance to leave us in peace." The clay woman's eyes trailed over me, Hiei, Sango and Kagome, then went to the group gathered just on the other side of the barrier. You could almost hear her thinking about how she couldn't succeed, forget getting out of here alive.  
  
"I accept your terms," Kikyou said, with as much dignity as she could muster. "I will leave and never harass you again, reincarnate." Kagome gave her a hard glare before slipping the arrow back into the quiver and turning to face Sango, Hiei and myself. The barrier flickered and dropped, and the rest of the group made their way into the clearing.  
  
Before I could move, or even make a sound, the clay incarnation had a dagger pulled out of her haori sleeve and poised to be driven into Kagome's back, right where her heart was. (AN; And don't tell me that's not possible. You could hide a semi up those sleeves and no one would be the wiser. QFF; DAMN IT, DV, IF YOU INTERRUPT THIS CHAPTER ONE MORE TIME, I'LL TELL THE REVIEWERS YOUR ADDRESS SO THEY CAN HUNT YOU DOWN NEXT CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!!! DV; O.O;;;)  
  
Hiei reached for his katana to slice her head off as I started forward, when suddenly, the dagger stopped. Kikoyu had frozen, her eyes wide in shock and pain. Kagome now got to sense that something was amiss and stepped away from Kikoyu, giving us a full view of the bloody hole where her stomach should have been.  
  
And the hanyou watching the undead priestess in a mix of pity, regret and stubborn protectiveness, one claw covered in the animated corpse's blood.  
  
"I-I-InuYasha..." Kikyou stuttered, her voice filled with pain and hatred, "You betrayed me again." The inu frowned at her.  
  
"I lost all loyalties to you when you tried to kill Kagome. I'm sorry it had to end like this, Kikyou, but Kagome's right. You stopped existing in the living realm fifty years ago when you sealed me to that tree." Kikyou coughed up blood as she doubled over and after another silent second, stopped moving all together. A glowing shapeless silvery mist rose from her body, and settled into the shadow vixen's. Kagome started towards the hanyou, worry in her eyes.  
  
"InuYasha..."  
  
"You okay?" Kagome nodded, glancing at where the dagger had fallen after Kikyou had her inner organs rudely removed from her body. (AN; Okay, I-! QFF; ADDRESS!!! DV; *sulks in silence*)  
  
"InuYasha, you shouldn't have- why did you-?"  
  
"I'm going for a walk." InuYasha said, stepping away from the miko, "Go and have Kaede check out those wounds." Kagome blinked at him before recalling the scratch on her arm from when she'd entered the clearing. "...She might have slipped poison onto the arrowhead." And with that, InuYasha was gone.  
  
"Kagome!!!" Keiko rushed to help the vixen, along with Botan, Yukina and Yakuso, worried looks on their faces. Kagome turned to Botan, worry in her eyes.  
  
"Botan, please go talk to InuYasha. I remind him too much of Kikyou to be any comfort." The rei guide nodded and left in the direction the hanyou had taken.  
  
"We should take you back to the hut. InuYasha might have been right about the poison thing..."  
  
"No. The only poison on that arrow was Kikyou's tainted powers." Ganko looked from the fallen corpse, to Kagome, to the general direction of InuYasha and Botan.  
  
"Somebody mind filling me in?" I smiled slightly at the utter confusion in the Shadow fox's tone.  
  
"That was Kikyou, an earlier incarnation of Kagome and InuYasha's first love. Long story short, she and InuYasha got tricked into betraying each other and she died after pinning InuYasha to a tree. Fifty years later a witch stole Kagome's soul and used it to bring Kikyou back to life. Kagome got most of it back, but Kikyou still had enough to live." Shippo explained from his perch on Souta's shoulder.  
  
"Ahhh..." Ganko said, nodding. Sango raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"You actually get that?"  
  
"No." everyone either anime fell or sweat dropped. Then Kagome started to laugh.  
  
"That's just like you. I'm guessing you tuned out after 'long story,' hm?" Ganko glared at her.  
  
"No!" he protested, "... it was closer to 'earlier incarnation.'" We all laughed at that, as Yakuso slapped Ganko across the head and scolded him for his short attention span.  
  
"We'd better go back to Kaede's now. She probably needs help preparing dinner."  
  
"I don't see why you girls should have to help" Yusuke snorted, "OW!!!" he rubbed his head where Keiko slapped him.  
  
"Yusuke you jerk! Is our making dinner too much for her to ask? It's bad enough that we're staying there, eating her food and taking up space without any sort of payment. Not everyone LIKES being a freeloader, you know."  
  
\\When do you think she'll learn that all she's doing is starting more argument and Yusuke won't listen?\\ Youko asked with mild curiosity.  
  
\\Hopefuly soon. Her yelling is starting to give me a migraine.\\ Ganko smirked.  
  
\\Can he hear us?\\  
  
\\Probably.\\ If Hiei, Sango and Kagome could, why not the newest addition to their group?  
  
\\This is starting to get boring. Isn't there anything we can DO?!?!\\ I mentally sighed.  
  
\\Youko...\\  
  
\\What? You CAN'T tell me you're not bored. I am you so you must be.\\  
  
\\The only thing I am right now is annoyed with you.\\  
  
\\HEY!!!! You spend all day around an idiot with an ego the size of Russia and no real power other than spiritual awareness, and you call ME annoying?!?!?!\\  
  
\\At least Kuwabara doesn't state the obvious out of the blue like you just did.\\  
  
"Hey! Yusuke and Kieko are fighting again!!!"  
  
\\... never mind.\\ Kagome and Sango started to giggle Ganko snickered and Hiei smirked. \\I'm glad you four find my mental turmoil amusing.\\  
  
*Cheer up. He's nowhere near as bad as Reikoku.* Ganko said, smirking.  
  
\\I find it hard to believe anyone can be as bad as a whining 300- year-old pervert.\\  
  
\\I RESENT THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!\\  
  
*Are you done fighting with yourself, because we're going ahead with or without you.* both Youko and I started at the miko's voice before following her back to the old miko's hut, leaving the bickering human couple and the idiot that had yet to realize we were gone to catch up later.  
  
"It must get frustrating,"  
  
I looked at Kagome curiously. It was after dinner, and the kits had all fallen asleep early. Hiei and Sango went to train more, but considering the change in Hiei's scent, I couldn't help but wonder if that was all they'd do.  
  
InuYasha and Botan had come back about ten minutes after dinner had been prepared. The hanyou complained vigorously about us not saving him a bowl, something that had Kagome near ecstatic, and Botan seemed extra cheerful, even for her.  
  
Considering we had nothing better to do, Kagome decided to go for a walk and I offered to join her, ignoring the snickering and pointed looks of my companions. We had simply walked in silence for a while, enjoying the other's company, before Kagome broke the silence with her comment.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Having two people in your mind at once. It must get really, really frustrating for both of you."  
  
\\Hell ya,\\  
  
"You have no idea." Kagome giggled at my and Youko's instant response.  
  
\\Especially when your other half is weak,\\  
  
\\Youko...\\ I growled in warning. Kagome's giggles became louder.  
  
"I take it you two argue a lot?" I shook my head.  
  
"Youko thinks he's the kitsune equivalent of god," I stated calmly, ignoring Youko's indignant rambles and threats, "And he has problems keeping his opinions to himself." Kagome smiled.  
  
"You guys almost sound like brothers," I raised my eyebrows at her as Youko snorted.  
  
\\As if,\\ Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm serious! Tell me something, if there was a way for you two to split bodies, would you? And if you did, what would you do? Just turn your backs on one another and create new lives?" That made me stop dead and Youko fall silent. What would we do? I'd never really thought about that...  
  
"I doesn't matter. There is not such way," Kagome cockled her head at me cutely.  
  
"I'm talking hypothetically,"  
  
"What ifs never do a person any good," Kagome shook her head, a strand of violet tipped hair falling across her face.  
  
"My whole had been nothing but 'what ifs' ever since my fifteenth birthday. If I tried to stop guessing what might happen, and what others weren't telling me, I'd probably have ended up dead on more than one occasion." I smiled. The same could be said about my own life, as the feared kitsune thief Youko Kurama, the spirit detective Kurama and as dutiful son Suuichi Minamino.  
  
"Only now, your greatest enemies are gone, and your number of friends has grown. Now, others can watch out for you as well," Kagome sighed.  
  
"But I'm TIRED of the other having to watch out for me!!! I don't want to be the vulnerable one, the only one that can't do the group any good!!! I never would've been able to kill Naraku without InuYasha and Sessho-maru, and Ganko's been protecting me from father all this time!" She looked up into the starlit sky. "I don't want to have to rely on others anymore. I don't want to be weak." I brushed the strand of hair back where it belonged, looking into Kagome's eyes.  
  
"You're not weak," I said firmly. She sighed and cast her eyes downward. I caught her chin in my hand, and tilted her head up to gently kiss her. Kagome's breath caught in her throat and her heart sped up before she shyly returned the kiss.  
  
I ran my tongue along her lip, silently begging her to let me in. She complied instantly, like the last time we kissed, and I searched her mouth, playing with her tongue and wondering how anyone could taste this good.  
  
She wrapped her arms around me, and I shifted the hand on her chin back into her hair, pressing her closer to me. My other arm went around her waist.  
  
\\If anyone interrupts this time, we kill them no question asked,\\ Youko said firmly. I silently agreed with him, and felt Kagome's lips tweak into a smile even as we kissed.  
  
We parted eventually, and Kagome leaned her head against my chest. I kept my arms around her, smiling down at her head as I took in her scent of roses and dew.  
  
"We should probably get back," Kagome whispered hesitantly. I nodded and released her, only to have her grab my hand as we started back to the village silently. I noted Kagome's faint blush with amusement.  
  
When we were outside the hut, Kagome turned and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before releasing my hand.  
  
"Thank you, Kurama," she said softly before going into the hut. I smiled softly at her as she settled down next to her kit and ignored Youko's private whine to me.  
  
\\How long until we make her our mate?!?!\\  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Reikoku smirked at Hojo, who stood ridged before him.  
  
"What are your orders, sir?"  
  
"We leave at dawn. You and your men are to get the prince and princess back to the castle while I deal with the traitors." The General told his new second in command. He was especially keen on getting Ganko to suffer after that stink bomb that STILL clung stubbornly to him and is clothes, no matter how many times he washed. Probably got it from a skunk youkai...  
  
"Yes, general! What about their companions?"  
  
"Take any of the females that get in your way other than Yari. Leave the others to me. Dismissed." Hojo bowed before leaving. Reikoku smirked out the window.  
  
"Sengoku Jidai, here we come,"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kikyou looked around her. It was so hot... flames shot up everywhere. Yet even with the fiery heat, it still managed to stay dark.  
  
Also, it was only her body that felt like it was burning. Her heart felt cold, and she was getting the feeling that someone was watching her. That alone, chilled her to the bone. She tried to call forth her miko energy, but nothing happened.  
  
"It's no use," Kikyou turned sharply at the voice that cut through the deafening silence. "Your miko energy feed off your soul. That has been taken from you." Kikyou recognized the voice now.  
  
"Naraku," She said coldly, "Where am I?" the hanyou chuckled darkly.  
  
"Where do you think, Kikyou?" He asked, watching her carefully, "You are where you should have been for the last fifty odd years." Kikyou's eyes widened and she stiffened. Naraku gave her a grin, void of all humor, "Yes, Kikyou, welcome to Hell,"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
DV- ^-^; Well, I hope that makes up for last chapter!!!  
  
QFF- it's a start...  
  
DV- Good, cause there might be another cliffie coming up.  
  
QFF- WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Yusuke- Erm...  
  
Kagome- -_-;;; those two never quit.  
  
Kurama- Agreed. Please review. DreamVixen will try to get back to you as soon as possible.  
  
Yusuke- *smirking* Especially after a few of those threats because of the 'evil cliffie'  
  
Kieko- Stop, Yusuke. Ja ne, everyone!!! 


	19. Into The Shadows

More reviews!!!! Yay!!!  
  
kitsunekagome23 (DV; I will!!! QFF; snickering She's kinda afraid to stop right now.  
  
badgerwolf (DV; - Yep!!!!! QFF; HAH!!!!!! She said WE rock, not just you, you over arrogant brat of a kitsune!!! DV; -.-;; What's YOU'R problem?)  
  
fallen-666-angel (DV; laughing I definitely agree with that! QFF;GREAT!!! Now can I sic her on DV? DV; Smacks QFF over the head with her staff)  
  
inuyasha92689 (DV; Thank you!!! QFF; hmph!!!)  
  
Little-neko-angel (DV; Gracias!!! QFF; Right. I did something like that with Texas Chainsaw Massacre. shutters. Never again... DV- O.O hehehe...)  
  
inudemoness247 (QFF; SURE!!!! It's 270- DV; starts smacking QFF again. YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T TELL THEM MY ADRESS!!!!!!!!!! Besides, you don't even live a block away from me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QFF; Yeah, but no one wants to kill me,)  
  
luscious (DV; I thank you!!!!!!!!!! QFF; Believe me, if Kikyou comes back, I'd kill DV before she had a chance to post the chapter. DV; Me... QFF; And me... DV; Like sisters? look at each other and shrug DV; both of us come from big families where we're the only girls, so we gotta look out for each other!!!!)  
  
blazingsunstar (DV; Thanks!!!! QFF; Ah, the ones of few words. DV; A review's a review so shut up.)  
  
angelkitty77 (DV; You have no idea how many people are celebrating because of that. QFF; Yeah, but DV just HAD to be a spoil sport!!! DV; I'm serous about my writing, so sue me. NOT LITERALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! glares at lawyers about to nail her with paperwork. Yeesh. Just CAN'T say anything now a days without having it thrown back in your face...)  
  
star's dreams (DV; Hell yeah!!!! QFF; I've already read this chapter, and- smacked over the head by DV WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?!?!?!? DV; if YOU stop trying to give things AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Sango132004 (Both; O.O DV; Wow...QFF; That's the most times someone's reviewed in one chapter!!! DV; thanks for all of them, but I really don't thing I have the time to respond to them all one at a time with my bratty little brothers breathing down my neck to get off so they can look at wrestling stuff --;;; Thank you very much for all SEVEN of them, though!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QFF; Ditto!!! -)  
  
dreaming blue flames (DV; Thank you!!!!! QFF; You're- DV; Shut up before I hurt you.)  
  
maria-galix (DV; Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!! QFF; DV had an evil grin on her face the whole time she wrote it. DV; Can you blame me?)  
  
snowecat (DV; Okay, thanks for telling me. I'll try to keep an eye out of those things more. And yes, English IS my first language glares at QFF, who's snickering in the background I just never really thought about the spelling of 'of course.' And as for Kagome's personality being more like an inu than a kitsune... I guess that's a matter of opinion. It's very debatable, and anyways, there ARE stories that turn Kagome into inu and ookami, too. The ANs where more of a joke thing to tease my cousin last chapter, and I don't really use them that often. QFF; smirking this is probably the first review you got that wasn't ranting about how great you are. DV; Shut up, Queenie, or I'll make good of my promise to stuff you and Miroku in a closet.)  
  
BaikenSeishino (DV; Yep!!! - QFF; Your not alone. DV; yeah, A LOT of people like Ganko. Thanks!!!!!!!)  
  
gurlhushere13 (DV; Here's my update!!!!!!!!!!!!! QFF; You've had WAY too much sugar.)  
  
hyped kitsune brat (DV; Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I never get tired of hearing this!!!!!!!!!! QFF; You seriously need to do something about that ego. DV; ALRIGHT!!!!!! THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

DV- smiling cheerfully Hey everyone! And welcome back to Kagome No Kitsune!!! I hope you liked the fluff last chapter. My friend (Who shall remain unnamed for 'personal protection reasons') berated me for not interrupting that kiss.  
  
Keiko- looking at DV suspiciously. Why are you so... bubbly?  
  
DV- Who? Me?  
  
Kagome- Yeah, your acting insanely cheerful right now.  
  
DV- Do you forget who your talking to?  
  
Kagome- ... Never mind.  
  
DV- Anywho, Here's chapter **_NINETEEN_**!!!! (I can't believe I got this far!!!) And I still don't own any InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters. But I do own my Original ones, and like I said before _NO STEALING_!!! That goes double for Ganko, who has (Oddly enough) become insanely popular. shakes head I seriously didn't think he'd be this well received...  
  
Sango- DreamVixen?  
  
DV- Yallow!  
  
Sango- 0.o;;; Umm... right... where's Queenoffanfiction13?  
  
DV- cocks head and blinks innocently Who? Into The Shadows  
  
I woke in the morning, stretching and blinking around me. The other girls were starting to get up, but all the boys besides Hiei were still fast asleep and snoring... loudly.  
  
Okay, that's not entirely fair. So let's see... Kuwabara, Yusuke, InuYasha, Ganko and Miroku were snoring. Kurama wasn't.  
  
Normally, I would've found InuYasha and Miroku's snoring odd, but several empty jugs of sake explained that better than any words would ever be able to. I shook my head.  
  
"And to think, Miroku's a **MONK**!!!" Yari grinned.  
  
"Never fear. I'll make a slightly honest man out of him!!!" Kagome smirked at her.  
  
"'..._slightly_ honest?'"  
  
"I'm a warrior, not a miracle worker." We laughed quietly, afraid to wake Kaede. Then again, if she could sleep through this...  
  
"Let's say we give the boys a wake up call, shall we?" Yari said with a kitsune-like grin on her face. I cast Kagome an uncertain look as Yari went outside, dragging Botan and Yakuso with her. A few seconds later, there were back, with five buckets filled to the brim with water. Smirking, I took Yakusko's bucket, Keiko took one of Botan's and Kagome took one of Yari's and we positioned ourselves in front of one of the snoring boys.  
  
"Three," Yari said quietly.  
  
"Two," Keiko added.  
  
"_**ONE**_!!!" Kagome yelled, Stirring Kurama awake in time to see his companions soaked to the bone.  
  
"_Gnya_!!!!" Kuwabara yelled in front of me. Yusuke started swearing and yelling something about 'Grandma' while Keiko cracked up, Botan giggled as InuYasha did the same, minus the 'Grandma' stuff. Kagome smirked at Ganko who, in turn, glared at her. Yari just blinked innocently at Miroku as he gaped at her.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you girls!!!" Ganko yelled.  
  
"Serves you boys right for drinking!" Keiko shot back, disapproving heavy in her voice.  
  
"Feh!" InuYasha said, glaring at Botan.  
  
"You, ladies, are in desperate need of boyfriends," Ganko said, all attention was immediately focused on him.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. The rest of the girls just glared at Ganko.  
  
"You heard me." Yari got 'the smile' again.  
  
"Ya know, Ganko, I know **ALL** your embarrassing childhood moments. I _COULD_ just let a few of those... slip," Ganko snorted.  
  
"You wouldn't," Yari's grin widened...  
  
"-and then Kagome got him back by booby trapping his katana so that when he picked it up, it pulled a string and covered Ganko in cheap goopy green paint!!!" We cracked up at Ganko from where he was tied to a tree, giving Yari evil looks now and then and muttering something through the gag that prevented him from interrupting. The boys insisted that if we were going to trash Ganko's pride, we do it outside while they try to recover from their hangovers. "It took him two months to get it out of his hair!!!" Yakuso nodded.  
  
"And Ganko got her back by covering her favorite fighting kimono in itching power..." she said, smiling and shaking her head before she and Yari got into this switching back and forward thing.  
  
"...So Kagome got revenge by putting youkai ants in his bed..."  
  
"...And he got her back by dumping hot sauce into her food during an important dinner ceremony..."  
  
"...Then she set a trap for him so he got covered in all sorts of meats and chased by the palace dogs..."  
  
"...So Ganko-!"  
  
"**_THEY GET THE PICTURE_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled at the shadow vixens. She undid Ganko's gag as we laughed again.  
  
"The feud started not long after Ganko and I moved in and kept going to the day the princess left. I don't think anyone even remembers why it started!"  
  
"Ganko said he was stronger than me and I beat him up in public," Kagome supplied.  
  
"And I didn't want her to get away with embarrassing me so..." Ganko gave a shrug.  
  
"I ended up winning, too," Ganko's head shot up.  
  
"You did not!!!"  
  
"I pulled the last one,"  
  
"You left before I could get you back!!!" Ganko argued. Kagome smirked.  
  
"Like you really could've outdone it..."  
  
"You got to admit, she has a point," Yari said, looking at her claws, no longer interested in the bickering kitsunes.  
  
"Yeah, well I was the last one to pull a prank in the castle," Ganko swelled in a self satisfied way.  
  
"Really? What?" Yakuso asked.  
  
"Yeah, I don't remember you doing anything after Kagome left." Yari said, interested again.  
  
"Just before I joined you guys."  
  
"Then Hogosha was right," Ganko glared at Kagome.  
  
"Shut up. I actually just copied one of the princess's old pranks,"  
  
'BANG!!!'  
  
"_OW_!!!!!" We sweat dropped as Ganko rubbed his head. Where in the world did that black bow come from?!  
  
"How many times have I told you not to call me that?!?!"  
  
"1,842,057," Everyone stared at him. "I kept tally over the years."  
  
"_Riiiight_... What prank did you use?" I just HAD to know!  
  
"The one Kagome pulled on me the day she found Yari," Yari's eyes lit up.  
  
"The Super-Stinky-Long-Lasting-Tears-To-Your-Eyes-Stink- Bomb?!?!?!?!?!?!" she exclaimed as Yakuso grinned and Kagome's head shot up.  
  
"Yep. The princess left the ingredients in her room when she left, and I sort of... improved on it over the years," Kagome shook her head.  
  
"You really are a freak," She declared.  
  
"Yep," I said, grinning.  
  
"The freakiest," Yari agreed.  
  
"_KAGOME_!!!!!!!!!!!!" Our resident royal miko youkai abruptly crashed through a nearby tree, Shippo, Rin and Souta all sitting around her. Kohaku came up to me, grinning.  
  
"Souta's been telling us all about the future," My brother said as he stopped by my side. I grinned.  
  
"Like what you heard?"  
  
"Yeah. It sounded really interesting." At the way Kohaku's eyes lit up, I could tell he was more than a little interested.  
  
"Well, then, you'll be happy to hear we are quite possibly going to live there." Kohaku's head shot up.  
  
"_Really_?! Does Kagome-sama approve," My grin widened. Despite her best efforts, Kagome couldn't get Kohaku to call her anything but Kagome- sama. Father had always lectured us about respect towards mikos and whatnot. Of course, she did manage to get it shortened down from Kagome- _hime_-sama, which I guess is an improvement in her mind. (AN; If you don't know, hime means princess. -)  
  
"Kagome!" the miko turned to face me, "You don't mind if Kohaku and I stay with you in your time when you go back, do you?" Kagome grinned at us.  
  
"What makes you think I wasn't planning on dragging you there?" I smiled at Kohaku, who looked surprised before grinning back.  
  
"Sis?" Souta said, sitting on a nearby boulder. "Where did that bow come from?" We looked at the jet-black bow in Kagome's hand once again and then to the miko herself she smiled and turned to Souta to give her reply.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea,"  
  
'BAM!!!'  
  
Everyone either sweat dropped or fell over. Souta gave a weak laugh as Kagome examined the bow before slinging it across her back.  
  
"You don't mind if we go play in our special clearing in the forest, do you momma?" Shippo asked Kagome, who smiled at him.  
  
"Sure. Just ask Sessho-maru if you can take Jaken with you okay?"  
  
"_Kay_!!!" Rin said, with a grin, grabbing Kohaku to drag him away, the other boys following them. I shook my head. I almost felt sorry for my little brother.  
  
Key word there; **ALMOST.  
**  
"Come on," Botan said happily, "Let's go for a swim in the lake. It's such a nice day out!!!" Everyone quickly agreed and we left, Kagome and I going back into the hut to grab the bathing suits she'd brought from her time and tell the boys where we were going. Good thing we had extra suits. I turned to the boys just before closing the flap.  
  
"Peek while we're changing and I'll alter your sex," I let the flap fall, but not before seeing the wince on all their faces.  
  
That goes double for you three!!! I added mentally.  
  
Damn!!! She's evil, Youko grumbled in Kurama's mind. Kagome shook her head.  
  
Hn. It's not like anyone _WANTS_ to see _YOU _naked anyways, Hiei shot back. I glared at nothing in particular. How could he go from alluring to an ass in record time?  
  
See if I ever let you kiss me again. I said privately.  
  
Who says I want to?  
  
Jerk. I mumbled.  
  
Bitch.  
  
Ass.  
  
Wench.  
  
Didn't we have this conversation before?  
  
Yes, and I ended up winning.  
  
Did not. I called you an arrogant youkai and walked away. You were left pouting.  
  
I started strangling you.  
  
But you didn't.  
  
Only because of the miko's comment.  
  
Can't you lovebirds hold these conversations in private? Kagome irritably interrupted. I almost fell over.  
  
"How did you do that?!?!?!" Everyone stared at me like I'd grown a third head.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, bewildered. "You know I can hear telepathy,"  
  
"Not when it's conducted in private!!!" Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"You mean-!"  
  
Your bond is still getting stronger, Hiei informed us. Soon, you will have no secrects from each other. Kagome and I blinked.  
  
"Creepy thought." I muttered.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Umm... What are you two talking about?" Keiko asked. Kagome smiled at her.  
  
"Nothing. Come on, let's go ahead." We started to the lake again, And I started a new mental rant.  
  
What the hell do you mean we'll have no secrets from each other?!?!  
  
It's part of the bond you share. You should think things through more thoroughly before jumping into them, neko. I glared at a nearby tree, looking away quickly when I noticed it was starting to smoke and show signs of setting on fire.  
  
You make it sound like I had a choice. Even now that I know this, given the choices between Sessho-maru, Souta and Kagome I'd still choose Kagome.  
  
I'm flattered you trust me!!! I gave the miko youkai a hard glare. What? Don't give me that look. I have to share my secrets with you, too and I didn't even get the choice you did in the matter. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. That was true...  
  
Suddenly, Yari stopped walking.  
  
"Do you hear that?!" She said, reaching for her katana and looking into the forest surrounding us.  
  
"Hear what?" We ignored Keiko, listening into the forest. I relaxed slightly after a while, not feeling anything odd, and turned to yell at Yari for the prank, when a new power hit me and Kagome. Apparently, it was some kind of hyped up sensing thing, because next thing I knew, I felt youkai all around us.  
  
Not just any youkai either.  
  
Kitsunes.  
  
SHADOW KITSUNES!!!  
  
"Kagome, Botan, Keiko, stay behind us!!!" I yelled. Botan and Keiko complied, dragging a reluctant Kagome with them.  
  
It wasn't that I didn't trust Kagome's skills, it was just that we couldn't take the risk of her getting kidnapped again or seriously hurt if it could be prevented. Kami-sama knows the war that would result from that...  
  
"No use hiding her, neko tajiya, we're not leaving without our royalty, meaning the prince and princess." I frowned at the familiar voice as Yari and Yakuso stiffened and Kagome gasped.  
  
"Hojo?!?!?!" The dull boy from earlier appeared in front of us.  
  
"Naturally, Princess Kagome."  
  
"What the hell do you want you whiny little freaky," Yari growled.  
  
"Yes, Do tell little brother," All but the kitsunes gaped at Yakuso.  
  
"How many brothers do you have?" Botan asked faintly. The vixens ignored her.  
  
"I'm here to restore the royal family to their rightful place, which means retrieving the princess and heir."  
  
"And if we don't want to go?" Kagome demanded coolly Hojo smiled at her.  
  
"You don't have a choice, Higurashi-san. It's the King's orders." Drawing my katana, I reached for the other telepaths with my mind link.  
  
Hiei, Kurama, Ganko?  
  
We know, Hiei said harshly, They're here, too, trying to get the kits,  
  
Souta's okay, isn't he? Kagome asked worriedly.  
  
I have him here. Kurama said calmly. Kagome visibly relaxed.  
  
Good. Tell him and Shippo to take refuge with illusions.  
  
What about you? Kurama asked, his tone tense.  
  
I'll be fine. Just take care of Souta and Shippo and I'll watch out for myself.  
  
"It's rude to hold a conversation behind someone's back, you know," Hojo said, calmly, making me and Kagome jump slightly.  
  
Don't worry, Hiei said calmly, He can't hear us, but he can sense that your expanding your powers to communicate. I relaxed and glared at the bastard.  
  
"We will do as we please," I said. Yari nodded vigorously.  
  
"That's right to brainless lump of fur!!!" She yelled out. Hojo's eyes hardened slightly.  
  
"Are you two really so willing to die that you'd disobey a direct order from the King himself?" He demanded (AN; I know, major Ooc, but don't forget, he was just pretending the whole human thing. Gimme a break, I'm trying to make this work!!!)  
  
In response, Yari unsheathed her pearly black katana and took up a fighting stance as Yakuso drew her poisons from her sleeves. Both met Hojo's glare with of their own determined ones.  
  
"We serve their majesties Queen Yami, Prince Souta and Princess Kagome of the shadow kitsunes, not a pretender who received his position through marriage and nearly brought our people shame." Hojo shrugged, offhandedly.  
  
"If this is how you wish to die, far be it from me to stop you," Then the other shadow kitsunes emerged. There were roughly forty, every last man armed to the tooth and glaring with single-minded determination. But there was something the bakas overlooked.  
  
They were just forty men going up against seven girls, all trained in some way shape or form, though some had more experience than others.  
  
Keiko readied the bow and arrows Kagome had given her, a fire in her eyes that hadn't been there in training. Botan took a stance with the katana I had given her, conjuring her oar and slipping it onto her back, just in case. Kagome drew back an arrow of her own, already glowing with ready to use miko powers. Yukina nervously took up the staff I'd been training her to use, eyeing the kitsunes fearfully. And I prepared to use Hirakotsu.  
  
Don't be afraid, I told Yukina gently. If they feel you fear them, they'll go for you first. Don't worry, the others and I won't let anything happen, Yukina smiled at me and nodded, and Kagome spared me a quick smile herself.  
  
The kitsunes attacked, with no warning. I kept one eye on the still nervous Yukina and the other on the kitsunes trying to get past me and to Kagome. I swung Hirakotsu around taking out five kitsunes at once before letting the bone boomerang fly, ten kitsunes were unable to fully make it out of this path.  
  
As my weapon flew, I stiffened when I saw one of our enemies attack Yukina. I started towards her, but stopped when she brought her staff around and nailed him in the stomach, like I had taught her. Smirking, I caught Hirakotsu and focused more on my own fighting, concluding the innocent girl would do fine on her own.  
  
I charged ahead, using Hirakotsu to ram into anything within a five- foot radius of me. Then I let it fly again, and turned to come face to face with a kitsune about to drive his katana through me.  
  
Shit.  
  
Just before the weapon touched me, a purification arrow shot through him, making him scream in pain. I caught Hirakotsu again and turned around to shoot Kagome a thankful look, only to see she was warding off kitsune after kistune in another direction, and it was Keiko giving my fallen attacker a triumphant glare. I blinked, more than slightly surprised.  
  
You're not the only one who's proven to be a good teacher, Kagome said smugly in my mind. I rolled my eyes and smiled, watching Botan counter a kitsune's katana before wheeling around to nail him in the side.  
  
Apparently not, I said, swinging Hirakotsu around some more. I stepped back a little as two more kitsunes fell to the earth. This was far too easy. Kitsunes were naturally cunning in nature, and warriors at heart. So why weren't they putting up a bigger fight? I thought of all I when about shadow kitsunes, most 'borrowed' from Kagome's newly restored memories.  
  
Suddenly, I found something. Oh, SHIT!!!  
  
"KAGOME!!!!" I yelled to my friend, "They're trying to build up their powers to phase through the shadows!!!" Kagome turned sharply to me, as did Yari and Yakuso. Hojo laughed.  
  
"Clever, Neko," He said, smirking, "But too late," With that, the twenty or so Kitsunes that were left seemingly melted into the ground, making Botan yelp slightly.  
  
I jumped into the air, and landed next to Kagome, soon followed by Yari and Yakuso. The other girls looked at us in confusion.  
  
"They aren't gone," Kagome explained quickly, "They are simply using the shadows for cover. Shadow kitsunes can learn to phase into shadows, and sort of swim in them, coming out where ever they please. Staying in a small, tight group helps because they can't attack everyone at once, and others could ward off any that do attack," That widened everyone's eyes, and the others quickly joined us.  
  
We stayed together, keeping our eyes on the shadows that surrounded us and feeling more and more tense. Yukina started to shake, and jumped slightly in one direction when the wind picked up a leaf and blew it away in the darkness of a nearby tree. She relaxed, looking slightly ashamed.  
  
"HAH!!!" The ice apparition screamed as a kitsune appeared out of nowhere with a triumphant cry and grabbed her wrist, twisting it to make her drop her staff. Yari spun to take his head off, only to have another one appear and knee her hard in her stomach. Even with the armor on, it was obvious that the blow hurt.  
  
"YARI!!!" Yakuso yell out, before another kitsune appeared behind her, covering her mouth and restraining her arms. Yukina was now held in the same position, then Botan and Keiko. I brought Hirakotsu around to nail the kitsune who was about to try the same with me, before swinging it again to take out three more that were attempting to restrain Kagome.  
  
But when I let go of Hirakotsu, A kitsune snuck up behind me, and put a damp cloth over my nose and mouth. I inhaled sharply on instinct, and slipped into a hazy sleep...  
  
When I woke up, I was laying on a small futon in a very fancy room that had no windows and only two doors. One led to a bathroom almost as big as the main room and the other, presumably leading to the outside, was locked. Kagome was laid out on the large, comfy looking bed, unconscious, and the others were laying on small futons like the one I had awoken on scattered around the large room.  
  
I tried to contact Hiei, but there were spells sealed into the walls, that didn't allow me to use my new found magic. Worried, I did the best thing I could think to do.  
  
"Kagome," I hissed, shaking my sleeping friend, "Kagome!!!" she moaned and rolled over. I seriously wish I had a bucket right about now...  
  
Then, I was struck with inspiration. Smirking I stepped back a little.  
  
"Princess,"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS!!!!!" I stifled a giggle as Kagome jumped to her feet, glaring at me. Her yelled had woken the others as well.  
  
"Where are we?" Keiko asked, holding her head in one hand. Kagome blinked and let out a shuttering gasp.  
  
"This is my old room..." She whispered, going over to the mirrored table and brushing her hand over some of the artifacts on it. "This is where I lived before the shrine,"  
  
"So, we're in the kitsune palace," I said, sighing. I had already figured that much out.  
  
"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Botan asked, looking around at us. No one answered.  
  
"I'm guessing all we can do is wait for the boys to come and help us out," I said, frowning a little. There was no way in hell Hiei'd let me live this down. Then Kagome made a startled sound, stirring me from my thoughts. Her face was pale.  
  
"Where's Yari?!?!?! And Yakuso?!?!?!?!" We looked around. The vixens weren't here.  
  
"Maybe they were taken somewhere else." Yukina said. Kagome fearfully shook her head.  
  
"They betrayed my father, the ruler of the kitsunes. That's a capital offence, the only punishment for betrayal of the crown in all kitsune breeds is death." The room fell with a heavy silence.  
  
"You mean..." Botan couldn't even finish her sentence.  
  
"Oh my god," Keiko said. Yukina's eyes swelled with tears.  
  
'BANG!!!' We all jumped at the noise outside the door, and watched as Hojo, that bastard that came with Ganko to the mall and another kitsune entered the room. I scowled at the kitsune from the mall, who was no doubt Reikoku, and most of the other girls glared at Hojo. Kagome on the other hand, kept her attention on the newcomer, and seemed wary and apprehensive. The reason for that was summed up with the next to two words out of her mouth.  
  
"Hello, Father," "You majesty!!!" Yame turned in surprise at the servant entering the room, "You must return to the spelled room, My Queen, it's not safe for you in the gardens!!!" Yame frowned at him curiously.  
  
"Why not? Lord Sujin said that Kurai was distracted. Has something happened?"  
  
"Yes, my lady, but I'm afraid I can't get into the details of it right now!!!" The servant bowed and tugged at the queen's kimono. "We have very little time to hide you!!!" Yume found herself growing more concerned with each second.  
  
"What happened? Where's Sujin?"  
  
"I'm right here, Yume," The queen turned to see the rushed looking lord come up to her before he grabbed her elbow and started to lead her to the enchanted room.  
  
"Sujin? What's happening?!?!" the lord bit his lip.  
  
"Kurai. He... he found the prince and princess. They're in the palace right now," The queen stopped dead in her tracks, her face draining of color.  
  
"Are they alright?"  
  
"Fine, but I don't have any time to explain what's going on!!!" He turned to the Queen, a stern look in his eyes. "Yume, promise me you and your father will stay in the room until I give the okay, no matter what," Yume bit her lip and gave a short nod.  
  
"Be careful, Sujin," She whispered.  
  
"I'll try, Milady," DV-OKAY!!! Show of hands, who DOESN'T want to kill me?  
  
Crickets chirping  
  
DV- Anyone?  
  
QFF- You no-good bratty little excuse for a ball of fur!!! YOU LOCKED ME IN A CLOSET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DV- glares accusingly at characters, Who let her out?  
  
QFF- None of them. I broke the door down. That perverted asshole passed by and said he'd let me out if I bared his child. What a pervert!!!  
  
DV- under her breath look who's calling the kettle black  
  
QFF- what was that?  
  
DV- Nothing!!! -  
  
Sango- Please review so the next chapter gets out earlier.  
  
DV- pwetty, pwetty pweeeeeeese?! puppy dog pout 


	20. The Bite of Defeat

More reviewers!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kitsunekagome23 (DV; No worries about that!!! QFF; Yeah, she's become terrified of her reviewer. DV; Am not!!! Well, not all of them, at least.)

kagomewannabe-2009 (DV; Thank you!!! You're the first to say anything about Yari and Yakuso. QFF; Yeah, All we've really heard about is Ganko. DV; It's good tohear people like my characters, anyways,)

inu-angel2467 (DV; Thanks!!! QFF; Read ahead!!!)

angelkitty77 (QFF; If you think that's mean, just wait till- DV; Queenie!!!)

star's dreams (DV; _'dancing around'_ Yay!!!!!!!!! SOMEBODY WANTS ME TO LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QFF; --;;;;;; You just HAD to get her started... DV; Hehe... read ahead!!!!!!!)

foxylilraven (DV; Rin and the boys went to talk to Sessho-maru about playing in the forest. It's explained a little better in this chapter. QFF; Blame it on DV's faulty writing.)

kireshi-chan (DV; Here it is!!! QFF; She knows. She just doesn't give a damn. DV; hehe...)

Luscious (DV; Thank you!!! QFF; Don't I know it.)

inuyasha92689 (DV; Thanks!!! QFF; Ditto.)

inudemoness247 (DV; Ehehe... QFF; A real shame, isn't it?)

starangel (DV; Congradulations!!! QFF; Take the advice of someone working with a Coo-coo author, Scythe, run while you still can. DV; Come on! You know you love me!)

blazingsunstar (DV; Thanks!!! QFF; We try! DV; We? QFF; Hey, work whith me!)

SlplessWitch951 (DV; Thank you and I am!!! QFF; A tad TOO proud...)

gurlhushere13 (DV; Here ya go!!!!!!!!!!! QFF; I'm sure she didn't notice. DV; SOMEBODY'S in a mood...

BaikenSeishino (DV; Thank you!!! QFF; Here's chapter 20, and here you go! _'gives BaikenSeishino a Ganko plushie'_ DV; Compliments of Me and Queenie!!!)

SlplessWitch951 (DV; Thanks! QFF; Ad as you probably can already tell, she's updated.

Calley Ault (DV; I'll see what i can do. QFF; Uncle M's computer just crashed recently, so he doesn't like people on it right now, and since DV's computer doesn't have internet...)

inu-yuyu (DV; Thank you! QFF; we have alot of fun doing them! DV; I hear that, the mini games were interesting for a while, but now that I've beaten themabout eighty times...)

Inu205 (DV; Thanks!! QFF; Hmph!!!)

fallen-666-angel (DV; Ehehehe... QFF; _'grinning'_ GET HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DV; AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

empress-of-the-shadow (DV; _'blushing like crazy'_ Thanks so much!!! QFF; Again... hmph!!!)

Youka, Youko's little vixen (DV; Thank you!!! QFF; At the time, it's hard to drag her away from the computer,)

Youko n kagome (DV; YESSSS!!!!! QFF; So there are two people who don't want to kill you and how many who do? DV; Don't ruin my moment.)

Sailor Mini Venus (DV; Is that a good holy crap, or a bad one QFF; One can never tell...)

Sango132004 (DV; Sorry, but I don't give away my plot secrets!!! QFF; But I will!!! For the right price...)

foxylilraven (DV; Hehe... QFF; Can a vixen do a puppy pout? DV; Of course!!! We vixens happen to be quite charming!!! QFF; Mmhm... --)

DV- YAY!!!! No school today!!! Something about flooding because of the storm last night. _'shrug'_ I could care less, this is now my second unexpected free day in two consecutive weeks, and it's not even snowing!!!  
  
QFF- Shut up.  
  
DV- _'smirking'_ Queenie, on the other hand, had do go to school today.  
  
QFF- I SAID SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome- Are you two ever going to cut it out?!  
  
DV and QFF- _'look at each other and pick up a pair of sciccors.'  
_  
Everyone- --;;;;  
  
DV- OH!!! And it've offically decided I hate QuickEdit. The whole being able to bold and italic thing is cool, but I had to change my whole freakin' key!!!!!!!!!! _'eyebrow twitching'_ Do you have any idea how annoying that is this late in the game?!?!?!  
  
QFF- Not really. Besides, I think you're just annoyed because your so lazy.  
  
DV- I'll show you lazy to stupid excuse for royalty!!!!!!!!!!! _'dives for QFF with staff'_  
  
Botan- DreamVixen and Queenoffanfiction13 don't own us, or anything that has to do with us. Or much else for that matter...  
  
New Key;  
  
::Youko:: (QuickEdit actually let me put the old way for this up, but it kept trying to make it into a link. --;;;)  
  
((Kurama)) (Yep, they have separate thought thingies now!)  
  
-Beast talk-  
  
=telepathy=  
  
**_--------------------------------------------The Bite of Defeat-------------------------------------------_**  
  
((Kagome?!?! Sango?!?!)) Kurama's concern at the sudden absence of the women's voices was evident. I felt myself growing worried as well. We'd just lost all the energies in that direction, including the girls. The other damn fox and the taiyoukai noticed as well, and neither looked too pleased.  
  
The little girl whimpered from the spot we had herded all the children. They had been seeking out the demon lord when our newest fox felt the kitsunes, and one showed up demanding the young shadow kitsue prince.  
  
After we refused to relinquish him, all hell broke loose.  
  
I smirked as I cut through three more kitsunes. This was something I really needed. I hadn't killed anything in a while, and furstration from my arguments with the neko were starting to build up, so an opponent I could slay was more than welcome. (AN; _'sweat drop'_ hehe... that's our Hiei...)  
  
I ran through the mess of foxes and slammed the leader against a tree, my katana against his throat.  
  
"Where are the females?" I asked coldly. Yusuke's head shot to me from where he was fighting three other kitsunes.  
  
_ "Keiko's missing?!?!"  
_  
"Hn," I responded, keeping my eyes on the leader. He grinned at me.  
  
"Princess Kagome is being taken back to where she belongs, and the other females have been taken with her to keep her company. Yari and Yakuso have been given the sentence fit for traitors such as themselves." Ganko glared at him.  
  
"Fuck off. You know as well as I do that our little sister and your best female solider aren't that easy to kill."  
  
"Which is why I had Hojo do it. Even they aren't strong enough to defeat our youngest brother." His eyes took on a much more serious edge. "Much like you aren't strong enough to beat me," Yusuke spared the shadow fox an annoyed look.  
  
"You've gotta have the most screwed up family I've ever seen."  
  
=It's obvious he hasn't spent much time around kistunes.=  
  
::I heard that, you pint-sized little firefly!!!:: Youko said, insult heavy in his voice.  
  
((We have more importaint things to worry about, Youko,)) Kurama reminded him. ((And Hiei, pay more attention to the leader before he-!)) Suddenly, the kitsune vanished. My katana and the fist that had been holding the front of his shirt slamming against the tree.  
  
::Too late.::  
  
"Whoa! Where'd he go?!?!"  
  
"They're called shadow kitsunes for a reason, you oversized idiot," I snapped at the large orange haired monkey (AN; Like I said before, I don't really have anything against Kuwabara, other than the fact that he's nowhere near as cute and smart as the other spirit detectives, but you gotta admit, Hiei's got it in for him!)  
  
"What'd you call me, shrimp!!!"  
  
"YO, DOG-BOY!!! HEADS UP!!!" Ganko yeled to the hanyou. He blinked before jumping, nearly being hit by the leader. By now, we'd decimated the army to just him.  
  
Taking advantage of his distraction, the taiyoukai thrashed out at the kitsune with his acid green whip. He dodged and melted away again. We stood tence, waiting for him to appear again.  
  
"This is a load of shit!!!" the spirit detective grumbled. "Disappearing and popping up again just to reapet the process... what are these guys, youkai or cowards!!!"  
  
"We're a race who utilizes all their resources to survive, Spirit Detective," the leader said from somewhere behind us. We froze when we realized exactly where the voice was coming from, and turned to see him standing there among the children, one hand over the young prince's mouth to keep him from screaming. "And survive we have."  
  
I silently cursed for forgetting what these fools were after in the first place. Now, they had both the prince and princess, along with my sister and the neko.  
  
Not that I cared they had the neko. (AN; _Mmhm..._ Juuuust keep telling yourself that...)  
  
"Well then, I'd love to stay and talk, but I'm afraid our time is up. The King is quite eager to see his son again." Ganko, King Kurai wishes for me to inform you that for unconsously leading us too the hiding place of his children, your life will be spared. Even think about showing up to try and kidnap them and his generosity will not be so great."  
  
With that, the kitsune pulled out a glowing rock and dissapeared in a flash of blue lights.  
  
"What the hell was that?!?!?!?!" Yusuke screamed.  
  
"A time stone," Kurama explained, "They have the ability to transport a person between two designated time periods. They're very rare, though. Of course, it makes sense that a kingdom as rich as the shadow kitsunes has some."  
  
The shadow ignored him, and everyone else, in favor of heading to the field the females had been in at the time of the attack. He wasn't exactly running, but he wasn't going slowly, either. And I could tell, dispite the confidence he'd shown in the vixens earlier, he was worried.  
  
We looked at each other before following, the little girl clinging to the taiyoukai's leg, the orphan kit clutching Kurama's shirt from where the older kitsune was holing him, staring off into space in a defeated sort of way and the young tajiya boy nervously staying close to me. The scene we arrived upon make everyone freeze, and the little ningen girl buried her head into the taiyoukai's kimono, whimpering.  
  
The dead bodies of kitsunes laid everywhere. Apparently, they had taken the two mikos in the group into careful consideration and sent more kitsunes after the girls than us. However, there were two bodies no one could tear their eyes off of.  
  
"Yari, Yakuso..." the fox muttered before going over to his sister and grasping her hand. The kit sniffled in Kurama's arms, and I could smell the tears he was trying to hold back. The monk went over to the dead warrior vixen, and didn't even bother hiding his tears. Suddenly, the little girl practically jumped away from the demon lord.  
  
"Sessho-maru-sama can fix them!!! Sessho-maru-sama fixed Rin when Rin got hurt, he can fix Yari-nee-chan and Yakuso-nee-chan, too!!!" I blinked before recalling his sword, and what had happened after the battle with the baboon clad hanyou. "Please, Sessho-maru-sama?" The little girl begged, pouting at the feared taiyoukai.  
  
He made a soft sound, almost like a sigh, and drew his sword, ignoring the way the girl's face lit up.  
  
A swift slice later, the vixens lost the stench of death. Their heartbeats returned, and their lungs filled with air once again. Groaning, thet sat up, blinking as their eyes adjusted frm the death glaze that had held only seconds earlier.  
  
"What happened?" the warrior-vixen asked, "first, we were fighting Hojo and his groupies, then they started phasing through shadows, then-" suddenly her face paled, and her eyes searched the battlefield in a frantic manner, _"SHIT!!!!!!!!!!"  
_  
"They've already been taken," the Taiyoukai said calmly.  
  
"Why that little- _ooh_, when I get my hands on him I'll make him regret not killing me when he had the chance!!!" Then, the vixen's rambling stopped, "Wait a second, why didn't he kill me when he had the chance?!"  
  
"He did," the little girl said cheerfully as Ganko swept his sister into a bear hug, "Sessho-maru-sama fixed you!" the vixens froze.  
  
_** "Eh?"  
**_  
"Where would they have taken them?" Kurama asked Yakuso. She winced as the shadow fox squeezed her harder.  
  
"Back to the palace, most likely." She answered. "They brought the others back with them to keep them from fighting,"  
  
"So that's where we go." Yusuke said. The shadow kitsunes gaped at him.  
  
"You do realize what that means, right? The only reason you got them so easily before was because Kurai wanted to mock Queen Yami. Now they're serious. You go there and you'll most likely be killed."  
  
"Who gives a fuck?!" Yusuke snapped, "These bastards took Keiko and I won't rest until I get her back!!!"  
  
::And I used to think he was reckless for saying things like that,:: Youko murmured ::Who would have thought I'd be in a simialar mindframe.::  
  
"Yeah, and I need to help my darling Yukina!!!"  
  
"Kagome and Sango are very dear friends to us. While it is reasonable that we may die, I'm afraid that I personally owe both of them my life more times over than I care to remember." The monk added.  
  
"Well? Why are we still here?" I demanded, turning and starting towards the well, "If we're going to free the women, we'd better go. Standing here ranting only gives them more time to prepare for when we do come." Everyone gaped at me before following.  
  
((Are you alright, Hiei?))  
  
=Fine,= I said shortly. I really didn't want to talk to the fox about this. He had a habit for knwing exactly which buttons to push.  
  
((You sure? You didn't make a sound at Kuwabara's comment about your sister,))  
  
::He must be worried about the neko,:: You could hear the smirk in Youko's voice.  
  
=My thoughts are my own, fox. Worry about your miko for now and leave me be,=  
  
_ ::Touch-chy!::  
_  
We got to the well, and immedeatly sensed the unrest in the area.  
  
"Something's happened," Kurama said softly. The monk nodded, and we approached the time portal.  
  
"What? What happened?" The spirit detective asked anxously.  
  
"They put a spell on the well," the tai-youkai said.  
  
_** "WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
**_ "It's sealed from the other side. We are able to get through, but won't be able to return here," Kurama explained. The monk nodded.  
  
"Well, I supose five hundred years in the future won't be that bad," Everyone gaped at him for a second. He calmly walked up to the well, and turned to Yari. "Shall we?" the vixen grinned.  
  
_"Hell ya!"_ She said, grabbing his hand and jumping into the portal.  
  
"Wait for us, monk!" the hanyou called out as the couple disappeared. He swore lightly under his breath before jumping on the lip of the well, turning to glare at us. "You comin' or what?!"  
  
"Don't forget me!!!" the kit said, jumping up and down on Kurama's shoulder, "Let's go help Mama, Kurama!" the spirit fox cast the boy an amused look, nodding as our hanyou compainion disappeared into the well.  
  
"I will stay in this era," the taiyoukai said smoothly as Yusuke was getting ready to jump in, too. "I have my duities to my lands to consider. Perhaps we will meet again in the future." Kurama nodded diplomatically.  
  
"Perhaps." The shadow fox turned to his sister.  
  
"Come on, before the knuckle heads get a head start," the vixen frowned thoughtfully at the well.  
  
"If you don't mind, Ganko, I think I'll stay here," everyone gaped at her.  
  
_** "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
**_  
"I want to stay here and hone my skills, that way I can meet up with you in the future and give you more help than I can now."  
  
"And exactly were are you gonna train?!?!?!" She bit her lip and the little inu girl spoke up again.  
  
"Yakuso-nee-chan can stay with Rin and Sessho-maru!" the taiyoukai puased for a moment before giving a single nod of consent. The vixen smiled at her brother.  
  
"Don't worry, Ganko, I'll be fine."  
  
"Maybe I should stay-!"  
  
"No," Yakuso said, stubbornly, "You're needed to help them fight. You know the castle better than anyone, and you know all about Reikoku and Hojo's fighting styles. Go help them." Her stubborness increased as she spoke, "I'm not a little girl, Ganko. I need to learn to fend for myself without you holding my hand," the fox sighed.  
  
"Fine," He grumbled, "But don't even think about getting yourself killed again!!!" the vixen smiled, hugging the boy before backing up to stand next to the little girl. Yusuke jumped, followed by the orange haired baka and then Kurama and the kit. I turned to the fox as I stood at the edge of the well.  
  
"Coming, fox?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Hold your horses, half-pint!" I shurgged and jumped through the well, leaping up and landing with everyone else. Once the fox came through, he started making a portal to the Makai.  
  
"They've probably changed the security barriers around since your break-in, so stick close," he warned. The baka, obviously remembering the twig turned ash, practically walked on the kitsune's heels.  
  
We made our way through the thick forest, only to see there were about twenty guards at the front gate.  
  
"We takin' em all out," Yusuke asked quietly.  
  
"You kidding? There's no way in hell we'll be able to beat down twenty guards without at least one raising alarm. Then, we'll have too much on our hands to get the girls," I frowned a bit.  
  
=He's never sound so serious before,=  
  
((Creeped out?))  
  
=Hn,=  
  
::You're not alone,::  
  
((He's going to get us in undetected, I say the least you two can do is refrain from joking about his personality behind his back.))  
  
"We're gonna need a distaction." Ganko said, "Someone who can draw their attention long enough for the rest of us to slip by that's weak enough not to draw out more guards." All eyes turned to the orange haired idiot.  
  
_"HEY!!!"  
_  
"Not so _loud!"_ the hanyou hissed.  
  
"You wish to see Yukina again, yes?" the monk said innocently. "If you do this we will be able to free her, and you will be the knight in shining armor,"  
  
=As soon as the onnas are free, he's dead,= Youko snickered and even Kurama had a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"Well, alright then. I'll do it for my Yukina!!!" I bit back a growl. The blumbering fool race out with his spirit sword, trying to charge the front gate. "Ha!!! Let's see you foxes take on the mighty Kuwabara!!!" We swiftly leapt over the tall walls guarding the castle, but not before hearing loud laugher and an echoing **_'BAM!!!!!'_**  
  
Come on! There's a secret passage I found when I was a kid! It leads straight to Kagome's room. I used it all the time for my pranks,"  
  
"And she doesn't know of it?" Kurama asked.  
  
"No one but me knows it was built in when the castle was, and since no one's ever mapped this place, it was eventually forgotten. I found it when I was ah... recovering from the stink bomb incident."  
  
"You mean sulking," the vixen corrected.  
  
"I can call the guards here, you know!" the shadow fox hissed before pushing a brick and stepping back. The wall slowly slid open in front of us, and we entered the passage.  
  
"_Gross!_ It **_REEKS_** in here!!!" Urameshi said, covering his nose with his hand. I nearly had to force myself from following in persuit.  
  
"Yeah, The stink bomb oder is clingy, and requires several complicated spells to remove. Guess I forgot to clear it out of here." the vixen made a sound of disgust.  
  
We travels the rest of the way silently, following whatever twists and turns the fox led us through.  
  
"You sure we're going the right way, Ganko?" the vixen asked.  
  
_** "DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS!!!!!"**_ We stopped at the miko youkai's random scream, which came from some way ahead of us.  
  
"Never mind," We hurried the rest of the way, and the fox stopped at one wall, touching it until it melted away. The girs were all on the oither side.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Keiko!!!"  
  
"Alright!!!"  
  
"They can't hear us." Ganko said, when none of the girls turned at the yells, "This is sort of like a one way mirror, only it's also one way soudproofed.  
  
"Oh my god," The girls all seemed upset about something, but the door slammed open before we could find out why.  
  
Several growls rose as the two kitsunes that had fought us in our earlier break-in came into the room, acompanied by a kitsune we had never seen before. His place in this, however was soon cleared up.  
  
"Hello, Father," the vixen rightfully sounded mistrusting and aprehencive. Either the kitsune king didn't notice this, or he didn't care. He smriked at Kagome.  
  
"I'm touched your mother's spell didn't erase me from your memories." He said in a smooth voice, "I just came to welcome you home, my dear."  
  
"Were's Souta? And the boys we traveled with? What happened to Yari, Yakuso and Ganko?"  
  
"I see you haven't lost your disrespect. My son is fine, he is in his new room right now recovering. Those males were left to whatever fate they decided and Ganko was freed of all charges. The vixens, however, were disposed of." Dead silence greeted this. Then, the rei guide began to shake.  
  
"You horrid,_ wretched_ man!!! First you were willing to sacrifice your own children to war and now this?!?! You're absolutely evil!!!"  
  
"I will not have a servant of Koenma speaking to me like that." The kitsune king said, unfazed. "I am not here to be lectured by you, on any account, only to speak with my daughter,"  
  
"Well, I'm afraid you're going to have to speak with us, anyways." The neko said coldly, "We're here, and we're not about to let you do anything to Kagome,"  
  
"That's right!" The rei guide seemed to be on fire right now.  
  
"The king may do whatever he pleases," the kitsune genral spoke at last.  
  
"You should bite your tongues. You are, after all, only humble guests in his home,"  
  
"Guests my ass!!! You kidnapped us!!!"  
  
"And this place belongs to Kagome and her **_REAL_** family!!!" the king glared at the miko for that comment.  
  
"I earned everything here, little girl, this is** _MY_** home, **_MY_** army, and _**MY**_ family, to do with as I see fit." The princess spoke again, obviously trying to draw attention away from her human apprentance.  
  
"You said Ganko was freed of all charges, not that he is, what changed that?"  
  
"He foolishly broke the one term of his freedom," the kitsune general said. The foxes stiffened, and the spirit detective and the hanyou looked confused.  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"That he not attempt to remove you from you true home," the younger kitsune answered, before turning to look at the shadow foxes exact location. "Is that not right, big brother?"  
  
===============================================================  
  
Yakuso sighed as she watched Ganko disappear through the time portal. Five hundred years... would she really last that long? Compaired to all the others, she seemed so fragle.  
  
"You're unsure of your choice, vixen?" Sessho-maru said, without looking at her.  
  
"No. I want to stay, so I can be of assistance to my friends when I see them again. I will not allow myself to be weak anymore," As much as she denied it in her friends teasings, the Sengoku Judai had changed her. Something about this place just seemed to call to her, she wasn't as timid as she had once been. For example, a week ago she wouldv'e been terrified at the thought of speaking to any taiyoukai, let alone Sessho-maru, who remained a legend far into her own time.  
  
"Yakuso-nee-chan will have lots of fun with Rin and Sessho-maru-sama!!!" The little human turned demon said happily. "She can tell Rin all about her time!" the vixen smiled at the girl's young antics before turning back to Sessho-maru.  
  
"If you want, my lord, I can earn my keep by teaching Rin," the taiyoukai gave her a solid look, that she met with a stubborn calm, surprising even herself, before he gave a short nod and turned.  
  
"Come. We will return to my castle,"  
  
_ "YAY!!!!!!"_ Rin said happily, running after the lord. Yakuso laughed. Perhaps staying here truly was the best choice. And she couldn't see Sessho- maru allowing anyone under his roof being killed without his expliced permission. Yakuso spared the innocent looking well one last smile before following her new lord.  
  
"I guess I'm home,"  
  
===============================================================  
  
DV- Good news, Bad news and Worst news, people.  
  
InuYasha- What's the good news?  
  
DV- I'm considering a sequel  
  
Yusuke- How the _Hell_ is that good news?!?!?!  
  
QFF- It's good news for the people who like this story.  
  
Botan- She has a point there  
  
Kagome- What's the bad news?  
  
DV- Next chappie is probably the last, and it's my final week, so I might not have a lot of time to type it up.  
  
Hiei- That should have been your good news, onna  
  
Kurama- And the worst news?  
  
DV- Ehehehe... _'ducks behind QFF and jabs her with her staff.'  
_  
QFF- DV is leaving this Sunday to visit her father, who lives in Kentucky and the closest thing he has to computer is a Web TV, which has no word, meaning if she doesn't update by Sunday, you won't get the last chapter for a month.  
  
Everyone- O.O;;;;; **_A MONTH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
_**  
Botan- Yes, that's _DEFINITELY_ a problem...  
  
Yukina- _'nods'_ please review. _'cast DV a worried look as she is now cowering and whimpering in a corner in fear of the wrath of the reviwers.'_


	21. When All Has Ended

My last reviwer responces for KNK... _'sigh' _Lucky I got it up. It is currently 8:39 on sunday, and I leave at noon.

starangel4899 (DV;CRAZY AUTHORS! CRAZY AUTHORS! QFF; --;;; How are we related again? DV; Thanks for the review!!! I hope to see you again in the sequel!)

kitsunekagome23 (DV; I get the same way with the stories i read. Please keep an eye open for the sequel!!! I can only hope I get as many reviews for that as I do this,)

inudemoness247 (DV; Here's the update!!! QFF; On the bright side, according to the MANY e-mails I get from DV, there is nothing to do down there, so she should be able to write a lot.)

fallen-666-angel (DV; My brother and I have had lengthy arguements with my dad over whether not 'yall' and 'aint' are words. OH! And no, that's to a slight 'accident' you ended up hurting Queenie instead of me. QFF; Ow...)

star's dreams (DV; Thank you!!!! And thank you for reviewing ALL 20 chapters!!! I'm gonna get the sequel up ASAP, and I hope you'll read that too!!! QFF; Yeah, I can't wait to respond to those, too!!! DV; Who says YOU'RE even gonna be in it? QFF; But- But- YOU GOTTA PUT ME IN!!!)

black tigeress (DV; thankyouthankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!!! QFF; You're still cake-high, are you? DV; It's that obvious?)

inu-angel247 (DV; YAY!!! I know how many people want to kill me for having to leave for my dads QFF; Hope you enjoy this super long ending!!!)

foxylilraven (DV; Finally, someone who shares my pain!!! QFF; Lucky for me, I'm staying in the Great Lakes State! DV; Thnak you for the review. Keep your eyes peeled for the sequel!!!)

Luscious (Here's my update!!! Ad sorry about your surgery. That must've sucked... QFF; she juuuust made it!!! DV; Thank you! I really love to write, it's just so much fun!!!)

KeeraSango (DV; Thank you!!! There are very few pairings I don't like, so maybe I'll try to get another crossover with those pairing in. QFF; I asked her about that once, And her answer still confuses me. DV; That's because you're dence. I do that fox and vixen thing to try and keep Hiei in caracter, which was pretty hard, by the way, anyways, most of the times fox refurred to Ganko considering Kurama was one of the few people he called by his name and after Yakuso decided to stick around in the futal era, vixen became Yari. Normally, I attached other part to those so you could tell, but I was always frustrated with how confusing it sounded. Anyways, thanks for the review!!!)

kireishi-chan (DV; Here ya go!!! QFF; That's DV for ya... DV; Ehehehe...)

SlplessWitch951 (DV; Thanks for the review. And My dad lives in the mountains, so the nearest library is a while away, and I mean A WHILE. QFF; Yeah... And happy Easter, too!!!)

blazingsunstar (QFF; You really like that word, don't you? _'DV smacks her over the head with her staff,'_ DV; Ignore her. Thanks for the review! Keep an eye open for the sequel. I get back July 13th, so that's probably when I'll start typing it.)

chrono9999 (DV; Thanks! Yeah, it gets annoying to read too many of those. Also, I get ticked when They litreally bump inot each other on the street and just start blabbing thier life stories. That is SO over used!!!)

black tigeress (DV; Well... Ehehe... QFF; Thanks for the review. And the death threat! Those are always fun to read! Especially since DV's a walking target for them. DV; Am not! ...Okay, I am, but it's not my fault!)

ConstantElation (Hope you have time to read!!! QFF; And like we've been telling everyone, stay tuned for the sequel!)

Lady-iNsOmNiAc (DV; I know, I've got a few on my favorites list. Sadly, few people share our patentce... QFF; Thanks for reviewing!)

ConstantElation (DV; Yeah, I've been thinking of doing only one POV or normal POV for the sequel, whatever seems to fit. QFF; _'pouts'_ this is our last responce... DV; Maybe i'll put the ones for this chapter on the sequel. QFF; YAY!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DV- Well, this is it...  
  
QFF- The final chapter of Kagome No Kitsune 'Look at each other and burst into tears,'  
  
Inu-Good riddance!  
  
Kagome- SIT!!! 'BAM!!!' Don't worry, DreamVixen, there's still your other stories!  
  
QFF- Yeah, but none of them include me!!! 'sniffs,'  
  
Keiko- Cheer up, Queenie. I'm sure DreamVixen will include you in one of her other stories.  
  
Botan- Yep!!!  
  
DV- Anyway, I worked really hard on this so I hope you people are happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
QFF- Oh!!!!!!! That reminds me!!!!!!!! You were writing so much, you forgot to mention something about this Wednesday  
  
DV- 'hastily,' its really not that important, Queenie  
  
QFF- Yes it is!  
  
DV- No. 'trying to cover QFF's mouth.' I've taken exam's all this week!  
  
QFF- 'sighs in exasperation. Before she and all the characters pull out party favors.' HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, DREAMVIXEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DV- 'Blushing' Come on, I didn't want you guys making a big deal out of it...  
  
QFF- 'Rolls eyes' It's your sweet sixteen, DV! You're SUPPOSED to make a big deal out of it!!! You know, coming of age and all that crap.  
  
Yusuke- Birthday girl doesn't own anything so buzz off while we eat cake!  
  
New Key;  
  
::Youko::  
  
((Kurama))  
  
-Beast talk-  
  
=telepathy=  
  
----------------------------------------When All Has Ended------------------ ------------------------  
  
I heard myself gasp as the boys and Yari entered the room, but was in one of those out-of-body moments. I still couldn't believe all this was happening. Way too much, way too fast.  
  
I mean, here I was, a miko youkai back in the old home that I didn't know existed a week ago, with a father bent on using My little brother and Myself to stay in control of the throne.  
  
Since Father wasn't a pureblood Royal Kitsune, and he couldn't convince his ex-mate to return to him if Hell froze over and sprouted flowers and flying piggies, he needed us, as his only ties left to the throne, to remain king.  
  
If we'd stayed away from him from more than a decade, He would've been dethroned, and the closest ties left would've resumed rule. In all actuality, he only needed one of us, but he probably took into mind that we weren't coming willingly, and took both of us, 'just in case.'  
  
Now that he had us back, I knew what he would do. He wouldn't trust me or Souta to take the throne, not now, so he'd find a Young lord he was close to, and force me to become his mate, a frowned on practice, but still used nowadays, especially to keep bloodlines pure. He'd then Proclaim my 'mate' his heir, and I'd be stuck in a life worse than the one my mother was forced to live.  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko cried out in relief.  
  
"Spirit Detectives," Father said smoothly. Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama glared at him. "I hope you realize your presence in this room are good enough terms for war with your Reikai master,"  
  
"First off, Koenma isn't my master. Second, I don't give a fuck about your screwed up politics! Just give us the girls and I might leave you with your arms still attached."  
  
'He wouldn't really start a war with Enma,' Botan thought, worriedly, 'would he?' Great time for Sango's powers to kick in...  
  
=He would. If he can find away to draw my miko energy out of me, he should be able to use it against Enma and his son.= Botan paled. If it was strong enough, miko energy could render even the power of the gods useless.  
  
'Well, that's not good...'  
  
=Nope,=  
  
=Got that right= Sango joined in. My father laughed coldly.  
  
"I don't care if you take the miko, the koorime and Death, but my daughter stays, along with the friend who swore her loyalties to her."  
  
"No," Hiei said shortly, "We're taking all of them, or we'll do the kitsune community a service by removing an unfit leader." My father growled, before smirking.  
  
"Very well. If that is your decision..." suddenly, dark energy surrounded me and the girls. "Reikoku! Hojo! I expect you to take care of this." We were all teleported to the throne room. I staggered slightly in surprise. I'd forgotten how powerful my father was...  
  
"Turn on the television. Focus on camera 24AG," He ordered as he sat.  
  
"Yes, sire," A nearby servant said, bowing and taking off to complete his task. A TV the size of our shrine cam down from the ceiling, and turned on to reveal the scene in my bedroom.  
  
"If my mind wasn't on other things right now, I'd yell at him for putting a camera in my room," I muttered.  
  
"Don't make yourselves to comfortable. Even with Ganko's betrayal, this fight shouldn't last long," I glared at him, before focusing on the screen again.  
  
=Do you think they can do it?= Sango asked anxiously, =Can they really beat two kitsune generals and a king?=  
  
=I don't know,= I answered honestly.  
  
Reikoku relaxed against the door way as Hojo came forward to attack. Yari did so as well, glaring at him. Hojo laughed.  
  
"You mean I have to kill you again?"  
  
"You got lucky the first time, ass," Yari snapped, "This time, you don't have a hundred kitsunes backing you up. I'm gonna get you back for killing me." I made a mental note to ask her about that later.  
  
"Ha! You actually think you're capable of beating a general? Very well then, I'll humor you. Perhaps if I kill you again, it will secure my place as the next on the throne." On the screen, Kurama's fists clenched, and his eyes flashed with anger. Ganko stiffened at what his brother was hinting and I felt a wave of angry disgust run through me. Was he really my mate-to-be if Yari and the boys lost? Father snorted, erasing that thought.  
  
"Fool. He should know I already have someone much more suited for taking my place lined up and on his way here." I felt my insides run cold. Shit...  
  
"What fantasy are you living in?" Yari asked irritably, "First off, I doubt even a fool like Kurai would take someone as weak hearted as you as an heir, and second Kagome would purify you if you came within a meter of her!!!" Father growled at the insult, and Hojo narrowed his eyes at Yari.  
  
"What do you know, traitor?"  
  
"I'm not the traitor, asshole," Yari said, drawing her katana, "My loyalties were sworn to the Royal Bloodline, that doesn't include Kurai. You two are the only traitors in this room, for betraying Queen Yume, Prince Souta and Princess Kagome," I made another mental note to kill Yari for calling me princess.  
  
"Why you-!" Before he could finish, Yari lunged at Hojo, slicing at him with her katana.  
  
Hojo dodged, drew his own katana and blocked her next blow. Yari swept her foot out underneath him and brought him down.  
  
"Atta girl, Yari!!! Give him the old one two!!!" Botan shouted to the screen. The rest of us stared at her for a second before shrugging.  
  
"Get him!!!"  
  
"Go for his right arm!!!"  
  
"Go Yari!!!"  
  
Yari moved to take Hojo's head off, but he kicked her in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her.  
  
"That was a cheap shot!!!" Botan protested.  
  
"No, Keep your eyes on him, damn it!!! He's gonna-!" Sango's sentence was cut short as Hojo tried to stab Yari through her heart, but a last minute dive on her part saved her, except for a small wound on her left arm. Yari brought her katana back up to block another of his blows.  
  
"Go for his legs again!!!"  
  
"That won't work, if he has half a brain he'll be expecting-!" Yari swept his legs out from under him yet again. We sweat dropped in union. "Good gods, and this is a kitsune?!"  
  
"There's one in every race, Sango," I said dryly. This time, instead of attacking Hojo while he was down, Yari jumped back a bit, and waited for him to get on his feet again.  
  
"What's she doing?" Yukina asked. The rest of us stopped shouting to watch.  
  
"...I think she's waiting for something..." Sango muttered.  
  
"Oye! What the Hell are you doing?!?! Finish him off!!!" InuYasha yelled to Yari. She shot him a dry look.  
  
"Shut it, puppy, I know what I'm doing." InuYasha moved to protest, but Miroku restrained him.  
  
"Let's wait and for her to try whatever she's planning before we take action. It's more than likely for the best."  
  
"Feh," InuYasha said, but he did relax slightly. "You're just trying to score points with her."  
  
Miroku hit him with the end of his staff, but said nothing.  
  
Hojo had gotten back up on his feet at some time during the argument between the inu hanyou and the monk, and gave a laugh void of all humor as he glared at Yari.  
  
"You should've finished me off when-!"  
  
"Good Gods, would you shut up already?!?!" Yari said irritably, "You sound like one of those cheesy villains in the ningen action movies." (AN; Hehe... Had to put that in. That line annoys the hell out of me!)  
  
Hojo glared at her again, before allowing his youki to build around him. I gasped when I realized what he was doing, and, more importantly why Yari had let him get back on his feet.  
  
"She wouldn't..." I said, my eyes going wide.  
  
"Are you kidding?! This is YARI in souped up revenge mode, of course she would!!!" 'souped up revenge mode?' Where the hell had Sango heard that? "You're little brother said something like it once,"  
  
"Figures. But Yari hardly ever uses her magic And what good will it do if it kills everyone!!!" Now Keiko, Botan and Yukina went from annoyed and confused to alarmed.  
  
"Wait, back up! 'kill everyone?' What's she trying to do?!?!" Sango and I cringed as one. "Sango? Kagome?" Before we could answer, Hojo shifted into the shadows of my room.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Ditto," Yari took a deep breath, and allowed her aura to filter around her, it was not very strong at first, but then it started growing, Reikoku's eyes widened, and he immediately stepped into the shadow behind him, popping out next to the throne my father sat in.  
  
"I always knew that girl was careless, but this is more than I'd expect even of her." Reikoku let out a dry laughed. "Ah, well. She's ridding us of that fool of a brother of mine, and doing my job for me. Who am I to complain?"  
  
"Wait, what's happening? What's she doing?" Keiko asked, desperation leaking into her voice. I sighed.  
  
"It's called Mugen Norowarete Iru (Endless Damned,),"  
  
"Well, that's a cheery name," Botan muttered.  
  
"Most shadow kitsune spells have names like that." Sango said dryly.  
  
"What's it do?" Yukina asked.  
  
"It was created to counter youkai with expertise in a certain kind of element's magic. Water, Fire, Air, even other shadow kitsunes. When the spell was used against them while they were attacking in their element, for example, a water nymph in a river, the spell triggers an amputation process." Black faces. "In other words, it rapidly increases your opponents energy."  
  
"But won't that be a bad thing for the person using the spell?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, increasing you opponent's strength isn't exactly a smart thing to do."  
  
"You don't understand," Sango said, paling as Yari's energy reached the proper level for the spell. "The increase comes far too fast for your enemy to use it against you, and everybody has a certain limit their body can handle before their hearts implode from exerting too much power. Not to mention the soul is tormented by eternally physically reliving their own deaths." All three girls looked grossed out beyond reason now.  
  
"Dis-GUS-ting!" Botan exclaimed. Reikoku laughed.  
  
"They haven't even told you the good part yet," he said, grinning coldly. "The result on the spell's user and those around him or her are much more interesting,"  
  
"What's he talking about?" Yukina asked. Ganko must've finally caught on to what was happening.  
  
"YARI ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"No. Just desperate. We're wasting time."  
  
"If you pull a spell like that, we won't have any time left!!!!!!!"  
  
"If the user isn't really, REALLY good at sorcery, the youki builds up to the point where everyone in the immediate area is caught in the implosion, though the one who cast the spells and anyone on the sideline have much slower and more painful deaths with the same result in the afterlife. That's why only the brave, strong, confident or stupid attempt this move."  
  
"And Yari falls under 'the stupid,'" Sango said, frowning. "There's no way that someone who barely has comprehension of the basic kitsune spells can pull this off and live to tell the tale."  
  
"Exactly." Reikoku said, "It's quite pleasing, watching a fool and their friends suffer because of their own stupidity."  
  
"This girl truly needs to lean to think as much as that brother of yours, Reikoku," Father said, "Not even I have enough power that I'd attempt that spell," Keiko looked towards the screen, worriedly.  
  
"Yusuke..." she whispered. I felt a flash of guilt. What was Yari thinking?!?!?!  
  
"Don't worry, Ganko, We can do this," I blinked. We? Since when did Yari have spilt personalities?  
  
Then, Yari smiled at Miroku, and understanding flashed through me as Hojo came up from behind her, his katana aiming for her back.  
  
"Mugen Norowarete Iru!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled, her energy spun around her like a tornado, before slamming into Hojo, who barely had time for his eyes to widen before it hit him, one foot still in the shadows.  
  
Hojo screamed out at the top of his lungs, eyes going wider and wider before the dark energy all shadow kitsunes possess burst from his body. I barely had time to see Miroku dart forward, reaching into his robe for something, before the camera was completely blocked out with the energy.  
  
"Did it work?!" Sango asked, leaning forward.  
  
"What?" Yukina asked.  
  
"I'm not sure..." I whispered.  
  
"What happened?" Keiko asked, "Are they still alive?" Sango an I stayed silent, watching the TV intently.  
  
"Of course not," Father said, chuckling slightly. "Yari had no where near the amount of energy needed to-!" he stopped short, at the same time Sango and I started to laugh.  
  
In the middle of the room stood Miroku, Yari resting unconscious in one arm and his free hand holding out a ward, crackling blue with his energy. A holy shield stretched around the group, warding off the dying energies of Hojo.  
  
"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS WAS THAT?!?!?!?!" InuYasha and Yusuke exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"It worked!!!" I exclaimed. Sango laughed.  
  
"What worked?" Botan asked, obviously confused.  
  
"Miroku used a ward to deflect Hojo's energy from everyone." Ganko, who finally snapped out of his pale faced daze, burst out laughing.  
  
"We owe ya for that one, monk." He said happily, I could see the near death-and-afterlife-torment experience had shaken him slightly. Not that I blamed him.  
  
"Reikoku," My father said shortly.  
  
"Yes, sire," Reikoku disappeared back into the shadows. He reappeared at the door before anyone could start for it. "Really, you're like a bunch of annoying cockroaches." He said. "Even when you try to kill yourself, you still find a way to live."  
  
"Say what?!"  
  
"That move could've killed us?!?!" I sighed and lowered my head. InuYasha was just too embarrassing sometimes, and Yusuke was no better...  
  
"No matter. My little brother might've been a weak fool, but I do not share that trait." He glared at Ganko, who met him with his own glare. "All of you will die at my hands!!!"  
  
"Feh!" InuYasha reached for Tetsusaiga, only to be stopped by Ganko.  
  
"I'll handle this." He said, stepping forward. "You guys make a break for it whenever you can."  
  
"Wha-!"  
  
"Just leave this to me and find the girls." Yusuke made a move to protest again, but was stopped (surprisingly,) by InuYasha.  
  
"Let him go," He slightly blushed at the gaping. "What?! I know how annoying it is when older brothers think they're better than you." I smiled.  
  
"That's InuYasha for you," Sango said, shaking her head in exasperation.  
  
"So, you're the first to die, little brother?" Reikoku said as Ganko glared at him.  
  
"No." He said, taking his katana, sheath and all, out of his belt. Reikoku rose an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Leaving your shadow for good." He answered, tossing the katana to Kurama. "I'll beat you without a weapon. Only the shadow kitsune powers I was born with. I'll show everyone that I can hold my own against you and then some."  
  
"Well, that's brave," Keiko said, blinking.  
  
"Not to mention stupid," Sango muttered. "Even InuYasha knows better than to go against his brother without his weapon."  
  
"Yes, but InuYasha's brother is a taiyoukai, and the Tetsusaiga isn't exactly an average katana." I protested.  
  
"Reikoku is my leading General for a reason. He will have no trouble beating a mismatched group of fighters."  
  
"Humph! Well, that 'mismatched group of fighters' have been through things your General couldn't dream of living through!!!" Botan said stubbornly. My father said nothing. Just sat, calmly watching the fight about to take place.  
  
"If you want to die faster, suit yourself," Reikoku said drawing his katana, "Who knows, I might even give you a break because your family,"  
  
"I won't get my hopes up," Ganko said, never taking his eyes off the kitsune general. "I have a feeling the only 'break' you want to give me is my bones." Reikoku shrugged, not seeming as concerned with the battle that was about to take place as Ganko was.  
  
Before anyone could draw another breath, Reikoku attacked Ganko, who was thankfully on guard.  
  
Ganko jumped out of the way of the sword, hitting Reikoku with a hard right punch. Reikoku had already brought his sword around, though, and Ganko had a nice slice going across his chest even as he hit his brother.  
  
"Ooh... that was an unfair shot!!!" Botan protested, glaring at the screen.  
  
There are no rules in a kitsune battle," My father said, smirking, "With any kitsune, especially shadows, it's an anything goes sort of thing,"  
  
"Although kitsunes do normally draw the line at things that will harm their companions or ruin their pride," I said. My father growled.  
  
"I will see to it that your mate straighten outs that attitude of yours," he said. My insides ran cold again. I glared at Father.  
  
"I will be rescued before that becomes an issue," I said, my voice rising. My room wasn't too far away, so maybe the other's would be able to hear me and find us.  
  
"That's only if they can beat Reikoku." I would've retorted, but turned sharply back to the screen when I heard a yell. InuYasha was standing in front of the door, his fire rat haori smoking slightly and the other's were around him, staring at the door with wide eyes.  
  
"I took the liberty of putting a spell on the door." Reikoku said smugly. "We wouldn't want to leaving before this fight ended, now would we?" Ganko scowled at him.  
  
"How do we remove the spell?!" Reikoku chuckled.  
  
"Do you honestly believe I'd just tell you that?" He asked, tauntingly, "Really, and I thought Hojo was the family idiot,"  
  
"This is bad," Miroku muttered, "Holy powers won't break through it," Reikoku snorted.  
  
"Of course not." He said, "That spell is made to block anything, including humans with holy magic,"  
  
"Meaning your friends are stuck," Father said, chuckling slightly.  
  
"So you blocked the door, big deal," Yusuke snapped, pointing a finger at a wall, "I'll just make my own," and before Reikoku could stop him, he charged up his ki, "SPIRIT GUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The energy tore through the wall, leaving a gaping hole that the others climbed through, Miroku still carrying Yari. The look on Reikoku's face when he realized what had just happened was absolutely priceless.  
  
"You gonna catch up with us after kicking this guy's ass?" InuYasha asked before he left.  
  
"Of course," Ganko answered, "Be sure to help kick Kurai around a bit for me before I get there," InuYasha grinned at him before taking off after everyone else. Father growled, and stood off his throne.  
  
"Guards?! GUARDS?!?!" several guards raced in, "Take the neko, human, koorime and rei guide to the dungeons. Bring my Daughter and son to the spelled room." I glared at him. Creep kept moving us around so they couldn't find us!!! "Make sure to cover your scents and auras."  
  
"Yes, sire," One of the guards said. They came over to us and started steering us where we needed to go, Sango kicking and screaming the whole way.  
  
"Your other friend, the orange haired human, he's on his way to the rebellion's base to gather the rest of us together." The guard whispered to me when we separated with the others. I blinked. Kuwabara?  
  
"What about my mother? And Jii-chan?"  
  
"They're both fine. Lord Sujin is hiding them until Kurai is removed from the throne," I smiled, remembering the fun loving lord that treated me like his own kit when I had been here. He'd even helped me with a few of my pranks against Ganko, much to my mother's exasperation.  
  
"Souta's okay too?" I persisted. The guard nodded.  
  
"Kurai's not taking any chances. Thank the gods Ganko was such a good leader, or we'd be stuck now." I tripped.  
  
"Ganko?! Ganko, Ganko?!?!" the guard chuckled.  
  
"He's very good at organizing and hiding things, believe it or not." He whispered in amusement, "Who would've thought that little fight between the two of you would have more use than just entertainment?" I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Tell that to my mother," I said with a smile. The guard stiffened and became serious as we passed two other guards. They nodded sharply to him, and he gave a short nod back before stopping in front of what else but my least favorite tapestry. He pushed on a rock prodding from the wall and spoke some rather complicated words. The wall split right down the middle, revealing a door.  
  
"This way," He said, all kindness gone from his voice considering those guards were still watching us. He opened the door, which led to what would probably have been Kanna's room if she'd lived to this era.  
  
White tiles echoed under our steps and the three white walls I could see were completely bare. A large pile of white pillows sat in one corner and two white sleeping mats were rolled up against another wall. A small white table sat in the middle of the room with a white vase that held white lilies.  
  
"Stay here," The guard ordered as he removed the black energy bindings before leaving. The door closed behind him and disappeared after the wall had closed again. Another blank white wall...  
  
I sighed and plopped down on the pillows, wondering what I'd be able to do to get out of here. Or at least keep from going insane.  
  
Suddenly, it hit me. Sango! Our bond was strong, and rapidly growing in strength, maybe, even if this room and the dungeon had spells on it, we'd be able to communicate...  
  
=Sango? Sango can you hear me?=  
  
=KAGOME?!?!?!?!?!= I winced at the level of Sango's voice. =Where are you? Are you alright? Did your guard tell you about Kuwabara?=  
  
=Yes, he told me and I'm fine. In a room as white as Kanna, not to mention worried out of my mind about the boys, but other than that, fine. They're bringing Souta soon. What about you girls? Is everyone alright?=  
  
=Fine. The other prisoners are leering at us, and it's creeping Keiko, Yukina and Botan out a bit, but we're okay?=  
  
=So they're not checking you out, too?=  
  
=Let's just say they've already learned what would happen if they do.= I smiled. Leave it to Sango to strike terror into the hearts of the scariest men to attack my father's reign...  
  
=Can you contact Hiei? I haven't had much practice with calling other telepaths besides you.=  
  
=I've been trying since we've got here. They've got spells all over the place to keep us from using telepathy. The only person I can contact is you.=  
  
=That's just perfect...= I grumbled, sending out my miko powers to feel what kind of spells the 'spelled room' had. I was surprised when a sharp warning shock greeted me. This place had even been wired against mikos...  
  
=So, any bright ideas in that kitsune mind of yours?= Sango only half joked.  
  
=Nothing yet,= I answered =What about that Neko brain of yours?=  
  
=Nadda,= I stiffened as I heard the wall move again, and the door reappeared. It opened to reveal two guards and my little brother.  
  
"Kagome!!!" Souta yelled, breaking away from the guards to bury his face in my stomach.  
  
"You okay, Souta?" I asked softly. He nodded.  
  
"Stay here," One of the guards said as he and the other left. As soon as the door closed, Souta looked up at me.  
  
"Are InuYasha and the others really here?" He asked. I smiled.  
  
"Yep! Yari kicked Hojo's butt." Souta grinned.  
  
"Good. He was getting annoying with all those gifts and stuff," I laughed.  
  
"Where are the other girls? Are they okay?"  
  
Before I could answer, some kind of spell activated in the room. I stiffened and Pulled Souta into a protective embrace.  
  
"Kagome? What's going on? What's that humming feeling?" I stared at Souta in alarm. There was no way-!  
  
"So, you think to attack me in my own home?" Father's voice echoed in the white room, but there were no speakers, or anything else that should allow us to hear him for that matter.  
  
"Where are the girls?" Souta's face brightened.  
  
"THAT'S YUSUKE!!!!" He said, grinning. I nodded, listening carefully as Father let out a low chuckle and there was a rustle of movement.  
  
"My daughter and her friends are fine,"  
  
"Where are they?" Hiei asked sharply.  
  
=Sango, are you hearing this?=  
  
=Hearing what?= I sighed. That answered that.  
  
=The boys! They found my Father!=  
  
=No kidding?! Lemme listen through your ears!!!= I gave a mental nod, and Sango sent a little of her ki into my body through our link.  
  
"You honestly believe I would go through all that trouble to get them back, only to tell you where I heard them? Perhaps Koenma over estimates your intelligence," There was an unidentified growl from one of the boys.  
  
"No matter," Hiei said shortly, "We will find them after eliminating you."  
  
"And how will you do that? Only I and my guards know of their location, and none of them would dare to betray me," Sango and I snorted in union.  
  
"Strange," Kurama's smooth voice cut in, "considering so far one of your generals, a solider in your army and one of you healers have betrayed you so far, proving that you have more people who wish for your downfall than you thought." I could almost hear my father glaring at him.  
  
"Anyone else conspiring against me will be brought to their knees at the power I will now gain from the loving support of my children," Father said smoothly. I stiffened.  
  
=What's that supposed to mean?= I asked.  
  
=Dunno,= Sango muttered, mentally frowning. =Damn it, I hate being so useless...=  
  
There was a clinging sound of steel hitting steel, then another and another. Suddenly I felt something sucking the energy out of me. Screaming in shock and pain, I clutched my stomach as it started to churn on me, barely hearing Souta's worried cry and Sango screaming my name in my mind.  
  
I panted when it stopped, my stomach still a little queasy. Damn it, what was that?!?!  
  
"Hey, that was Kagome's energy!!!"  
  
"Like I said, the loving support of my family."  
  
Suddenly it made sense. Why Father'd leave us in a barren, hidden room, why he was letting us hear the fight, but not anyone else...  
  
"He's sucking her energy out of her," There was something in Kurama's tone that I'd never heard before. Souta looked at me in alarm.  
  
"Is he serious, Nee-chan?" He asked anxiously. I flinched before nodded. I still didn't trust myself to open my mouth without throwing up.  
  
=DAMN THAT FUCKING BASTARD TO FUCKING HELL!!! WHAT DOES HE THINK- How do you feel Kagome?!"  
  
=The room's spinning and that ramen I had at lunch is coming back to haunt me...= I groaned. Souta fussed around over me, worry still shining in his eyes.  
  
"If we attack, he'll call up more of Kagome's energy. Sucking away too much can seriously harm her," Miroku told the others.  
  
"But if we just sit here he'll kill us and Kagome and the girls will be stuck in whatever live he chooses for them forever." Yusuke pointed out.  
  
"The spirit detective has a point," Hiei said.  
  
"No way in fucking hell!" InuYasha snapped.  
  
"Look, we don't want Kagome hurt either, okay? But she's a strong girl and I think she'll be able to bare some pain to free herself and the other girls!!!!!!!" Yusuke sounded impatient now. Part of me knew this was just Yusuke talking, knew he was saying anything at the moment that he thought, and it had no motivational motives in it, but another, stronger part of me clicked on his words.  
  
I'd defeated Naraku, protected the Shikon no tama, tamed a wild hanyou into a best friend, almost like a brother, learned to fight as both a miko and a kitsune and become a stronger person in the last two years alone. I wasn't going to let someone like my father bring me down now! Especially not when everything and everyone I cared about was at stake.  
  
Struggling slightly, I got to my feet and took one of the lilies from the vase. Concentrating, I sent some of my ki into in, keeping in mind exactly how much my father had just drained and how much I had left. Soon, The flower worked as a living beacon for anyone connected with plants. I smiled when I heard Kurama make a small sound, knowing it had worked.  
  
"Kurama? What's up?" He'd be able to find us now. And it was a silent message to him that I'd be able to handle whatever my father dished out.  
  
"Yusuke's right," Kurama said, calmly.  
  
=Atta girl, Kagome!!!=  
  
=Sango, you've spent too much time around Botan,=  
  
=Hey!=  
  
Then it started again, but I was ready for it this time. I fought back, pulling my ki back into my body, refusing to be knocked off my feet again by some stupid leeching technique.  
  
"What?!" My father said in surprise.  
  
"ROSE WHIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" There were sounds of an intense scuffle, including one small explosion then a harsh chuckle.  
  
"She may be fighting now, but do you honestly believe she'll have the strength to fight forever? Relying on the strength of one female, no matter what the race, is careless, and will only make your defeat more embarrassing,"  
  
"You underestimate Kagome's will," Kurama said, "She can outlast both of us and the some. I have no doubts about her strength." I smiled. Did Kurama truly think I was that strong?  
  
"We shall see." Father said, his voice going cold again. I felt him sucking the energy out of me again, And fought him off with all my strength. I could feel myself starting to slip, when I felt a hand cover mine, and looked up to find Souta giving me a determined look.  
  
"You don't have to be strong alone, nee-chan," He said, closing his hand around mine.  
  
=He's right,= Sango said, transferring some of her own energy to me. =We're here to fight with you, Kagome.= I smiled.  
  
"Thank you," I whispered, increasing my fight. Souta's grip on my hand tightened as the spell became more insistent, trying to find any cracks in my defense to suck up my energy.  
  
Father growled, and the spell's power increased, baring down on me, and practically smothering me. Gritting my teeth, I stood through it, keeping my ki in my body. Now Souta was practically breaking my hand.  
  
With one long, painful scream, I threw the spell off of me and collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Damn it!!!!!!" Father yelled.  
  
"You see? Kagome was stronger than you gave her credit for," Kurama said.  
  
"Yeah, and now you don't have her powers to fall back on!" Yusuke added, with an almost verbal smirk, "It's just you and us!" Suddenly, my father did the last thing I'd expect him to do in this kind of situation.  
  
He started to laugh.  
  
"You're all fools," He chuckled, "Do you honestly believe you can defeat me and not get killed yourself?" I felt my stomach drop to my shoes. "I will not allow my life to end in such a distasteful way!!!" I gasped as I felt his ki rising from the room we were in. "If I am to die today, then I'll bring all of you to hell with me!!!"  
  
His ki attacked a defensive spell in the walls, triggering it to cause them to release magic made 'bombs' in the room. These 'bombs' locked onto the nearest ki and attacked them, triggering their own energy to react and give them an untimely death. I'd only seen it used once before in the war, when some wolves broke into the castle, and I'd hoped that it would never be used again after seeing the mangled corpses.  
  
The spell that allowed us to hear shut off, too much energy getting in the way, I guess.  
  
"What happened? Nee-chan?!?!" I stared in front of me too stunned to respond. Hoping to hear something, ANYTHING to suggest my friends were still alive.  
  
=Kami...= Sango said, shock in her voice, =They couldn't have... Hiei...= I felt tears running down my cheeks, blurring my vision, and made no move you stop them. InuYasha. Miroku. Yari.  
  
Kurama.  
  
It wasn't fair! How could they tell me to be strong and then just leave me like that?!?!?!  
  
"...Kurama..." My whisper was hoarse. Souta stiffened, finally understanding what must have happened.  
  
"No, they couldn't be- they were too strong, nee-chan, they lived, I know they did!!!" I said nothing. They WERE too strong. That was what the problem was. There was no way they could have made it out of there unscathed. The bombs... they would've torn them apart.  
  
I looked up as I heard the wall moving again, knowing the guards were probably coming back for us now that Father was dead. The door reappeared, and opened to reveal a very familiar person. I stood a little dazed before running and throwing my arms around him.  
  
"You jerk! Don't scare me like that!!!!!!!!!" I yelled, sobbing into his shirt. Kurama's arms circled around me.  
  
"It's alright, Kagome," He whispered, "I'm fine."  
  
::WE'RE fine!:: Youko said, sniffing at being forgotten in the tender moment. I laughed at the antics of the ex-thief before sniffing.  
  
"Promise me you won't do anything like that again. I won't forgive you so easily next time!" Kurama smiled at me before bringing me closer for a gentle kiss.  
  
InuYasha, I had found out later, had been the one to save them, by using the Wind Scar to ward off the bombs. My Father had been the only one to die. His body was burned before anyone else could see it, and his ashes locked in a secure location, so as not to be used by anyone.  
  
Botan, Keiko and Sango had all made it out of the dungeon just fine, Although apparently, Sango and Hiei had greeted each other a rather 'ahem' interesting way. I'm seriously afraid that both are going to die blushing.  
  
Mother had been whisked back to the castle, along with Jii-chan, as soon as word of Father's death was spread. We greeted each other in a tearful reunion before Mother settled back into her duties as Queen of the Shadow Kitsunes. Which leads us to today...  
  
===============================================================  
  
Kagome smiled at the crowd of shadow kitsunes below them. It seemed that everyone in the kingdom had shown up today. And everyone was so happy. Even the weather was perfect. She turned back to the small group in front of them, As Her mother Stepped forward, a medallion in her hands.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi," She said, slipping it around his neck. One the other side of her, Souta stepped up with a medallion in his own hands.  
  
"Hiei the Jiganshi," He said, giving it to the demon, who Kagome was actually surprised to see, accepted. Shippo jumped off of Kagome's shoulder and over to the other human.  
  
"Kazuma Kuwabara," He said, slipping his medallion around him. Kuwabara grinned with pride. Kagome stepped forward with the last medallion.  
  
"Youko Kurama, the spirit kitsune," She said, her lips brushing Kurama's cheek as she slipped the medallion around his neck. Yusuke and Kuwabara grinned at Kurama and Yume bit back her own smile as she watched her daughter slip back into place.  
  
"Because of these four, and a few others, the Throne of the Shadow Kitsune has been returned to those born to it. These medallions represent their selfless services to the Shadow Kitsune Kingdom, who will forever be in their debt." Here, she turned back to the four spirit detectives, giving them a small bow. "I thank you on behalf of my people," the crowd below cheered.  
  
"I could get used to this," Yusuke muttered, grinning.  
  
"Also, I'd like to take this opportunity to introduce the castle's new head staff." Queen Yume said. "Our leading General, Ganko, and his second in command, Yari," Loud cheering as Yari and Ganko stepped forward, Ganko's right arm in a sling and his face badly bruise, but nothing that wouldn't heal. "Our newest expertise on holy magic, and a teacher for My son Souta, whom a reliable source has informed me is a houshi youkai, Miroku," More loud cheering as Miroku moved to stand next to Yari.  
  
"Also, there's our newest captain of the Guards, InuYasha," Kagome took over, smiling as the hanyou took his place with his friends. "And mine and Souta's new personal Guardians, Sango and Kohaku," The tajiyas stepped up, Sango gently embracing her younger brother as he lightly flushed.  
  
"May these men and women help us move forward, and bring honor back to the shadow kitsunes!" Queen Yume finished off. The crowd roared it's approval.  
  
"Bravo," A female inu in a fine fighting kimono said as they stepped away from the balcony. "You did great! No one would even think that was your first time addressing the populace on over a decade. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Thanks for reminding us, Rin," The demoness gave her fellow princess an innocent grin.  
  
"That's enough, Rin," Yakuso chided lightly. Rin rolled her eyes.  
  
"If you say so, Mama," The lady of the western land shook her head.  
  
"I do,"  
  
"We should probably get going now," Botan said hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah. Toddler's probably throwing a fit." Yusuke said, not sounding too concerned.  
  
"Feel free to come back at any time," Kagome said, grinning.  
  
"Our People will always welcome you with open arms." Her mother added. Botan made a portal, and all the spirit detectives and their companions hesitantly made their way through. Sango sighed as she watched it close.  
  
"I'm gonna miss them," She said, wistfully.  
  
"Anyone in particular?" Yari teased, causing the neko to blush. Kagome smiled as she listened to her friend vigorously deny what Yari was hinting at.  
  
"Aren't you upset, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked from where he stood next to Yari. Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"Not really." She answered, "After everything that's happened, I know in my heart I'll see them again someday," Her smile widened. "I can be patent until then!"  
  
===============================================================  
  
DV- Well, that's about it until I get around to the sequel. This is the longest chapter I have ever, and I mean EVER written. 20 pages on word!!!  
  
QFF- Hey, DV?  
  
DV- Present!  
  
QFF- I've got a birthday present for you.  
  
DV- No kidding? What?  
  
QFF- meet Chiisai, a fire fairy and your new muse!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DV- 'Squeals in delight' QUEENIE YOU ARE THE ABSOLUTE BEST IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
QFF- I know.  
  
Chiisai- I can't believe you won me away in a poker match with a drunken bard for this!!!  
  
QFF- I was considering forcing you to watch my baby brother...  
  
Chiisai- Never mind.  
  
Kagome- Well, I guess that's it...  
  
DV- No it's not!  
  
Inu- It's not?  
  
DV- Nope! I happen to have a preview of the sequel!  
  
QFF- You were on the computer 247 this last week. When did you have time to come up with that?  
  
DV- After my Biology Final.  
  
QFF- Ahh...  
  
Chiisai- Well, on the bright side, at least I'm not HER muse.  
  
QFF- ...HEY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DV- Anyways, here it is!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------Fight For Thy Heart-------------- --------------------------  
  
"Well?" Impatience was heavy in the man's voice. The ugly pink youkai began to quiver in fear.  
  
"Queen Yume-!" This was met with a sharp growl "I-I-I mean Yume! Yes, ah, anyways, she's decided not to break with tradition. All believe the princess will not have any problems, considering how she surpasses both her parents."  
  
"Who will accompany her?" 'thunk!'  
  
"Her Neko Guardian, Gen- err, Ganko, the Hanyou and the monk,"  
  
"Is that all?" 'thunk!'  
  
"Well, Prince Souta, the young tajiya, Yari and the Ladies of the Western Lands are supposed to accompany them, but not participate." Here, he paused, "And, ah, there are rumors, sire, that the spirit detectives will be there as well, on Prince Koenma's orders!"  
  
'THUNK!'  
  
"Are the other rumors true? About the Spirit Kitsune?"  
  
"Ah, well, as far as I can tell... yes," he cringed. The man let out a single laugh and stood.  
  
"Gather the boys," he ordered.  
  
"Yes, sire!" the demon took of, leaving the man alone.  
  
Silently, he removed a picture from his cloak pocket. It showed a beautiful young demoness, dressed in a fine kimono and smiling at the young kit sleeping in her lap, her violet eyes sparkling and her raven black hair tipped in violet falling loosely on her shoulders.  
  
"Soon," he said, putting the picture back.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Chiisai- That's all your giving them?! I know you wrote more than that!!!  
  
DV- I know, They just have to wait and read it. Oh! And I need suggestions on who to pair Ganko up with in Fighting for Thy Heart. I'll accept anything, even people suggesting pairing him up with themselves, which I'm pretty sure I'd get anyways.  
  
QFF- Well, I guess we'll see you in the sequel!  
  
Kagome- Goodbye everyone! And thank you for staying with this story!!!  
  
DV, Chiisai and QFF- JA NE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
